I Will Always Be There
by Bt1989
Summary: America is glad she can express her many emotions through her songwriting. But when twist and turns begin to make her second guess her choices will she have enough in her to fight for what she really wants or crack under pressure? Between the kings disapproval and threats will she make it through the Selection without her heart wreaked? (Story is better than the summary lol)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_All rights go to Keira Cass for writing the beautiful book I'm basing them after and taylor swift for some of the songs I use._**

"Last night

I heard my own heart beating

Sounding like footsteps

On my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know your not there."

I slam my fingers into the keys of the piano, finishing the melody. I've had the tune stuck in my head ever since Aspen became a guard here.

I've been feeling a burning in my chest since I realized it. It's making me think if I've made the right choices.

Ugh. I slam my face against the piano keys making an unpleasant sound.

"You know I liked it better when you were actually playing" a familiar voice says.

I quickly jump up from my place a the bench to only be brought back down, while I ungracefully trip over the piano stool.

"Shit" I say. Not exactly caring who's there.

"Well that wasn't very lady like, my dear" someone says, and I look up to see none other than Maxon, Smirking between laughs.

"Well my dear I don't really care. And who ever said I was a lady? Because grace and elegance aren't my thing."

I spit back.

"I'm sorry darling, are you ok?" He asks

"Yes. I'm fine" I say shortly

"Ok. Are you mad I snook in and listened to you sing? By the way that song was amazing what was is called?" He says after a few silent moments.

"Oh" I say feeling my cheeks burn like a fire, "I actually wrote it, I'm still trying to finish it. Would you like to hear more?" I say, looking every where but his beautiful, warm, brown eyes

"Of course my dear" he replies

"Firstly," I say walking to the piano."I'm not your dear. And secondly I named it if this were a movie, I'll play you the chorus since that's all the far I've gotton" I say.

I gently sit down,trying to be graceful And start playing the music. I take a deep breath before looking down at my hands running across the piano's keys.

Then I start to sing.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"

I silently turn around to see his jaw a bit slack.

"Was I really that bad" I whisper, slightly discouraged. It comes out of my mouth as a high-pitched squeak.

"No you were you were amazing! Your voice ... It's.. it's like an angel singing!" He nearly screams

"Oh thank you" I say blushing as I look down at my fiddling hands

He silently stands and walks over to the bench and sits next to me. I scoot over quickly making room, making sure not to fall off. He turns to me and says

"Really that was beautiful. What was it about?"

" oh uh..just past experiences " I say quickly, ashamed of myself.

"Oh" he says with a sheepish smile.

Then he does it. He kisses me again. It's felt like years since our last one. As our lips touch I feel fireworks go off.

Then the worst thing possible happens... I fall off the piano stool.

"That damn stool" I say

And we stare at each other for a while. Then we both just die laughing.

After we both recover, we are gripping our stomachs from the pain of laughing to hard. Then we just stare at each other.

"I think I should get going" I hear him wispher

" ya maybe" I say silently.

Things between us have been weird since my incident on the report.

He silently gets up and kisses the top of my head before turning and leaving.

After a while I get up and stare out the balcony. Just breathing in the cool Angeles air. My god it's beautiful.

I go back into my room. On my bed I find no other than Kriss.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss America." She spits at me

"Hello Kriss how may I help you?" I say sweetly, knowing it's annoying her.

" ah not much. Just leaving actually"

She says

"Ok bye" I say waving

"No no stupid I meant you. I'm going to say this one time and one time only. If you want to keep your life its in your best interest to leave now. Maxon is mine and I love him. I'm going to win and I will do whatever I have to get rid of all his distractions. So this is a warning, leave before I have to do something we both will regret."

"Kriss I'm not going anywhere! Now get out of my room!" I practically scream

"Watch your back five"

She says walking out of my room. Leaving me speechless

"Whatever" I mutter and slam the door.

* * *

><p>The next Morning I wake up to my maids shaking me awake. "What time is it" I moan<p>

" Lady, it's almost 9:00!" Anne says

"what?! I'm going to be late!" I say

we start getting ready, skipping my bath To save time. they do llight makeup, making look as if I have none on other than my pink lip gloss. We decide to leave my hair fine and lightly curl it. as soon as we're done they throw me into a turquoise with pink flowered daydress. I look breath taking. Simple, but absolutely beautiful.

"you guys did an amazing job" I breathe examining myself in the full length mirror.

"Your welcome" they all chirp, before Anne literally pushes me out the doors,

"you better hurry it's nearly 9:40!" anne says

"oh crap thanks!" I say sprinting down the halll

i arrive 15 minutes late to breakfast. when I enter the room everyone is there, and I get a lot of stares-and not nice ones. I walk over and sit next to Marlee

"your late" she wishper yells

"I know, i woke up late." I say, looking around.

" ok, by the way, we have a meeting with Sylvia afterwards" she says.

" oh joy. Ok that'll be fun" I say sarcastically.

I look over at the Royal family and catch the King and Maxon having a heated Conversation. Wonder what about... I realize what it is when the king gives me a nasty stare. Must be trying to get Maxon to send me home. Hope he doesn't agree, eventually the King storms outs.

I realize I'm picking at my food and not saying a word when Marlee says

" are you ok America? You've been awful quiet and haven't eaten a thing!"

" oh yea! Of course just thinking that's all!" I reply back. which isn't a lie at all. I can't stop thinking about the look the king gave Me.

"really what kind of things?" Kriss asks sweetly with a little bit of bitterness.

"what task Sylvia might want us to do." I say with a smirk. The anger comes and leaves her eyes quickly-barley noticeable. I know what she wanted me say how I was leaving, but that I was not doing. After that we all leave to find Syliva and see whatever it is we have to do.

we find her in the women's room waiting for us

"hello ladies. Sit, sit we have quite a bit to discuss." She says

"yes mam." we all mumble

"firstly this is about nothing bad at all. There are two tasks you are to prepare. The first one is pretty normal. The Royal Family of England will be coming to visit us. It is your lady's jobs to prepare a welcoming and a ball in their honor. It'll be just like the one you prepared for The Royal Family of Italy. Have fun with it and don't stress out about it too much. Ok? Good." She says

"oh wow cool, sounds like fun!" I say

"ya defintally I can't wait!" Marlee squeals. If the girls say other things but I don't pay attention just wait for the second task. What could it be ?

" Ok ladies now for your second task. Since we are at our Elite six the Queen and King along with Gravil suggested we do a..." Come on women spit it out.

"TALENT SHOW! Won't that be fun? Oh goodness. Ok it's never been done before ever. So it'll be new. Anyways you are to choose one of your girls many alerts and perform it on the report from dancing to baking choose anything! Tell me by Thursday night along with the music and props or anything you may need." she finally finishes. Is she serious? squeals fill the room. Oh god what song am I going to sing?

"I'll leave you to yourselves now so you can get started. Also lessons swill not take place again until next Saturday, after the Royal family leaves. Well see you later ladies" she curtsies and walks out, her heels clicking all the way with her.

I immeaditly know I'm going to sing and have an Idea of which song too,but I have to finish it first. I run off to my room Instantly. As a round the corner to my room I hit a wall.

"what the? Could've sworn there wasn't a wall there" I say my head pinning from the impact.

"Well my dear, you are right in a way, except I'm not a wall." Maxon says standing up and extending his arm to help me up.

"Oh wow, really? I'm sorry. And thank You" I stammer out.

" Haha it's ok, and your welcome darling. Now tell me why are you in such a hurry?" He asks

" oh I just found out there's going to be a talent show this week on the report, and wanted to get to my room to finish some songs and decide which one i want to choose to sing." I say

"oh isn't that wonderful? Well you better get on with that, see you tonight?" He says

" yes I guess and of course your highness," I say snickering in between.

"Yes my lady see you soon." He says playing in before kissing my hand and walking away. I run off to my room to finish the songs.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**The end of chapter 1! I hope you like it! Btw this is my first story and my first time writing like this, so please no hate on my grammar or spelling or something... I have a hard time with it, I try my best so please and thank you. ( all hate/haters will be blocked)**

**I'll try to update soon... With a better chapter, this one was a little random and jammed pack so wish me luck!**

**Byeeeeee**

**~Brooke~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

* * *

><p>"your tied togther with a smile but your coming undone<p>

ohhhh

goodbye baby when you smile, baby, baby

smile"

and I'm done with the song I'm performing on the report. I think it'll be good. stayed up all night finishing it and skipped breakfast. Now I'm going to go find Syliva to tell her what I'm doing.

I find her yet again in the women's room, looking over papers.

"Hi, uh Syliva I know what im coding for the report, Friday." I say smiling nervously at her.

"What oh ok, Lady America nice to see you. So what would that be?" She said

"I'm going to sing." I reply

"not a suprise miss singer, so what will you be singing dear? And what will you need?" She asks

"I'm singing a song I write called "Tied Together with a Smile" and all I'll need is a piano and someone to back me up with guitar." I say as she quickly writes it all down, I'm assuming which she will give to Gravil and the producers.

"Perfect sweetie, now anything else or just that? No smoke or back up singers?"

"Oh no! Not at all, just me and the guitar player!" I say

"well then that's so far the simplest, some of the others dont seem to understand the amount of time they have." She say sighing

"really?"

"yes" she sighs again "one wanted to do a full on 30 minute play! She didn't take it very well when I said she has 5 minutes" she says with a laugh. I can only assume she's talking about Celeste.

"well it sounds much more hard to put it together then actually perform." i say with an Encouraging smile.

"Yes it very much is, well lady america I should get going, see you around dear" she says before getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I meat up with the other 5 girls to start preparing for the ball.<p>

"So should we have red or white decorations?" Ask Natalie

"I say both, do a lot of red accented with white, or the other way. Plus add a little gold or silver here and there for a little bling" I say not really caring.

"Oh my god America that's perfect! Not to mention it's close to Christmas, so it would go perfect with the seasons!" Marlee screeches. The other girls look at me with encouraging smiles. It was nice getting along without worrying to much about the competition.

"Ok so red table clothes and white flowers?" Celeste asks

"Yea, I think that'll be beautiful." Elise adds

"Same so what about music?" I say

"We can hire a band and some famous singers?" Kriss says

"Ya, I can help choose some singers" Celeste says

"Ok and for food..." Marlee says

"I say something light then have lots of desserts!" Natalie says.

"Ya like chicken and salad or something and make sure we have strawberry tarts for dessert too!" I add, so far this was going great

"Well I think that's good I'll finish the guest list and inventations, Marlee and America you two can make sure decorating goes all right and you two (Elise and Natalie) can be in charge of the food, while Celeste has music. I think this will work, let's have it done and set by Thursday when they arrive. Ok good." Kriss says. Finishing our meeting for today. Thank god this is more simple than I thought.

I head up stairs to begin working on another song I'd been thinking about when I'm stopped by none other than King Clarkson.

"Your highness how may I help you?" I say curtsying

"Oh get up and shut you trap!" He says. Oh god this is not going to go good I can feel it.

" I'm sorry?" I say

"America, I want to talk to you about my son. I want him to make a wise descion. And you are not it! I will not allow him to choose you! I don't see why your still here, you are not worthy of him nor the throne. I tried to have you eliminated but he just wouldn't do it! God damn it I will not let some little nobody come in and ruin the country I've taken so much care of for years!" He says every word stinging. Who does he think he is to make his son's choices?! I will not crumble before him, my anger is rising and I know I should just walk away, but I can't, because before I can he begins again

"Oh silly girl my words hurting? They should you wanna know why? Cause the truth hurts. Why don't you just leave...,"

I cut him off before he can say anything else not willing to know the consequences.

"Actually it doesn't hurt. Wanna know why? Oh ya cause it's not the truth." I spit back at him.

"You stupid girl he doesn't love you, he's not going to choose you, and I do not like you."

He says harshly.

I just look at him before falling Into a light laugh, and looking down at the floor smiling before looking back up at him straight in the eye and saying

"Well your highness, I don't give a damn what you think." I say before turning on my heel walking away, and feeling his shocked expression then evil gaze stare through my back.

I yell out in frustration before falling onto my bed. "This is pointless" I mutter

"Tell me why!" I scream throwing a random book against the wall. "Why is everyone out to get me because I took a chance!"

Wow wow wow wait a minute... I say feeling a song coming on.

"Took a chance, took a shot, you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not." I hum

I get the first part of the lyrics done, realizing its time for lunch I make my way down to the dining room. Only to be stopped by the noise of giggling, then kissing. No, no, no please no I thought. I round the corner to find no other than Kriss and Maxon having a heated make out sesh. Oh my god, her why her? I try spin around but I ungracefully fall into a wall, but that didn't stop me from running out of there. Out of the corner of my eye I see Him notice me and then scream my name, asking me to stop, but I can't and I won't. When I get to my door my maids see I'm upset and automatically leave without a word. Once there gone I slam the door and lock it.

No longer than 2 minutes do I hear Maxon slamming on my door, demanding me to open it. I don't, but he doesn't stop.

"Go away" I scream

"Not until you open this door!" He screams right back.

" you can't make me!" I scream in reply

"Fine I can find my own way in!" He screams frustrated.

"Good luck" I mumble

"Hey you! Uh officer Leger give me your keys. Now." Maxon says

Shoot I forgot they can open the doors with the keys.

"Uh why?" Aspen questions back.

"Because I said so." He answers and I hear the keys jingle as aspen hands them over. Soon enough my door is open.

"America," he starts "I'm so sorry."

"Mmhm" I answer. Feeling the salty tears fall down my face. Who ever came up with this competition I messed up.

"I am, please believe me." He says

"Maxon what happened? What happened to you?" I say

"What do you mean?" He asks

"What happened to the Maxon I used to know!"

"I don't know what your talking about! What happened to you?! I can't even trust you anymore?"

'Can' t trust me?! " I scream "what the hell have I done to you? You know, I can't believe you! atleast I don't say oh America your the one than go kiss some other girl! Oh and if we're being 100 percent honest know that guard out there ya that's Aspen! And I haven't said two words to him! Cause I wanted you, but know I don't know!" I scream at his face

"You've got to be kidding me America, that's him the douchebag that broke your heart?!"

"He's more of a man than you" I mumble

"Ya right atleast I haven't broken you heart"

" I'd rethink that if I were you." I say

It's like I see his heart break right in front of me for saying that, and as much as it pained me to do, it was true.

"I didn't know America, I'm sorry"

"Ok" I say "I think you should leave now" I say breaking my own heart.

"What?" He says

"Please. Good bye." I say before shutting him out.

I instantly crumble to the floor crying. I barley make it to my piano before I start singing.

"Why, would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why you wanna take our love and tear it all apart? Why would you wanna make the very first scar?"

* * *

><p>I wake up to find out I had fallen asleep on my piano. Today is also the day the royal family from England arrives. Well I'm going to have to be happy so just act it, I say to myself. I decide to take breakfast in my room so I can get ready with my maids.<p>

We do my makeup very pretty. I have some mascara on and a little silver eyeshadow, also some bright red lip gloss. My hair look really amazing today. They decided to keep it down. It's wavy and then falls into beautiful curls at the bottom. They then get me dressed. Today it's a gorgeous red dress that falls right above my knees. It clings to my upper body in al, the right places and flares out right above my belly button. It also has lace sleeves gently going down my arms. It's finished with a gold belt and heels.

"I look absolutely beautiful, thank you girls" I say before walking out the door, to the great hall where we are going to great the Royal family.

I'm the last one there, I catch Maxon's and I see him staring at me. He then suddenly tugs his ear. Shoot. What do I do? I act as if nothing's wrong. When I realize theRoyal Faimly is here.

The king and queen are absolutely beautiful, with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. They were the first to enter. Then I see their daughter who also shares both their characteristics, with gorgeous blonde hair but blue eyes. She looks about May's age.

Then that's when the last part of the Royal Family comes in. Their son. My god he's defitally not hard on the eyes at all. I knew they had a son but not like this. His hair is also blonde and he too has piercing green eyes, as if taking characteristics of both Aspen and Maxon that I Love.

He walks over to me. Damn I must have been staring but I couldn't help it. When he reaches me he says "lady America, correct?" He's about my age.

"Uh yea that's me. Who would you happen to be?" I ask

"Oh I'm josh" he says. Wow he's breath taking. Phew.

"Lovely to meet you." I say beginning to curtsy

"No, no please, I hate that kind of stuff." He says

"Wow, me too!" I say I little to relieved

"Haha your a cute one aren't you" he says while laughing. "I should probably get back to my faimily, see you around?" He says taking my hand

"Of course" I say then he kisses my hand and walks away. I glance over a t Maxon just in time to see the jealousy all over his face. He catches me staring and I finally give him a kind smile and tug my ear back

**A/n **

**Hope you enjoyed! Wow that took a long time to write! Sorry for any misspellings or anything! Anyways please no hate! (Haters will be blocked) and I really hope you like it! I have a lot of ideas panned lets see if I can make this story work! I'll try and update tomorrow! Btw if anyone knows any good selection stories in here, please tell me! (I like the finished ones a lot but I don't care that much!) well that's all **

**Bye**

**~Brooke~ **

**_DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Kiera Cass most characters are hers from her amazing book. And also to Taylor Swift for the songs/song lyrics I used!_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Keria Cass who wrote and owns the selection trilogy! And to Taylor Swift who wrote and owns the songs I use. **

* * *

><p>Not long after I reach my room do I hear a knock on my door.<p>

"Come in" I shout from my perch on my bed.

And no other than Maxon burst through the door.

"Oh your highness, how may I help you?" I say.

"What Is your problem America?" He screams and I'm suddenly thrown off by his tone

"I don't understand what you mean"

"God one fight and you go honey up to my friend, America he's my best friend!" He yells at me.

"Maxon first off it was just a casual hello! My god am I not allowed to talk to people anymore?!" I yell right back.

"Well to be honest I wish you wouldn't! You always cause a bigger mess than your worth"

"What the hell Maxon!" I yell "what happened to old you?!" I say looking right into bs dead eyes.

"Idon't know what you mean. I'm still me, maybe your the one that's changed!"

"Ya, I don't think so Maxon! I don't confess my love for someone than go make out with some other girl!"

"Well I just..." I cut him off before he can finish.

"Don't even think about saying your just playing the game! Maxon, if you truly had feelings this competition would be over!" I scream frustrated.

"Well what If I'm second guessing?! You have! So I can't?!" He yells at me, breaking my heart that very moment.

"Leave" I say pointing to the door "get the hell out of my room!" I scream before shoving him out and slamming the door in his face.

"Why don't you go kiss Kriss now?" I yell threw the door.

I hear him grunt in frustration before storming off down the hall. And no sooner am I down on the floor In tears. My god, how am I going to survive this hellhole they call a competition.

* * *

><p>I decided to skip lunch, but my maids wouldn't let me not go to dinner. So For dinner my maids decided to keep my makeup light yet again. They took my long hair into a loose braid that goes half way down my back. For my dress I'm wearing a delicate white dress with red lace covering it. I look stunning<p>

"Thank you guys, I look amazing yet again."

"Of course you look great!" Lucy says

"You better hurry, or your going to be late!" Mary says

"Oh my gosh your right! See you ladies tonight!" I say while running out the door.

When I arrive at dinner I'm late yet, again. I walk up to the huge table to take my seat, only to be cut of by Prince Josh

"America, why don't you come sit by us?"

"Oh I don't know, is that ok?" I ask no one in particular

"Of course dear, come sit." The queen says.

I take the seat between Josh and his sister.

"Uh hi your highness" I say.

"Oh what have I told you about that nonsense!" He jokes

"Sorry sir" I say jokingly

"So how are you, dear?" He asks

"I'm great actually, a little nervous though." I Say

"Why on earth would you be nervous dear?" He says. My god what is it with princes and saying dear?

"Well first we have to perform live tomorrow on the report, and secondly we have to make sure the ball is perfect tomorrow." I say being one hundred percent honest.

"My dear, don't worry about the report, I'm assuming you'll be singing? Correct?" He says

"Yes" I barley get out before he starts again.

"Well your voice is beautiful, and the silly ball has you stressed? Ah it'll be amazing no matter what." He finishes

"Thank you, and oh I hope so" I say

"Yes, in England we cherish singers, you should come to England sometime when this is all over and perform for them" he says

"Really? That would be wonderful." I say.

"Yes, they would really love you. You have a beautiful voice."

" oh goodness dear he's right they would!" The queen chirps in.

"Well If you say so. Most people have a tendency to, lets say not like me, I guess" I say ashamed

"I doubt that's true, your absolutely adorable" his sister says. I'm so flattered! Why on Earth are they being so nice to me?

"Thank you by the way I didn't catch your name, what is it?" I ask innocently

"Oh gosh I'm sorry, I'm Amanda. And I already know you! Your my favorite one here!" She says a little to bubbly.

"Oh beautiful name and thank you." I say blushing lightly. "Well I'm done so if you would please excuse me, I must go practice for the report. I'll see you all after the report, tomorrow at the ball." I say before getting up and leaving.

"She's so adorable" and "Maxon best not be a fool and leave her behind" I hear them say as I exit the room.

* * *

><p>I eventually find my way to the music room, after many wrong twist and turns. I'm amazed by all the instruments and equipment in here. I run my fingers over the chords of a shiny electric guitar and go next to it and pick up the acoustic guitar.<p>

For the next hour or so I practice my song for the report. I can't believe tomorrow all of Illea will have heard me sing. A dream I never thought would come true.

I start the chords again for the song And begin singing. I'm interrupted by someone half way through.

"Hello?" I ask wondering who was there

"Just me dear" I hear the familiar voice of Josh say.

"Oh ok" I begin to play again but hear a deep male voice start humming along with me and eventually begin singing with me as well. His voice is beautiful, it sounds like angels.

"How long have you been in here to have memorized the lyrics?" I ask stopping the song.

"Oh an hour or so" he says casually leaning against a piano- how I don't know.

"Lovely"

"It's a very meaningful song you know, I actually really like it. Did you write it your self?"

"Yes I did and thank you."

" can I sing with you this time?" He asks not even waiting for an answer he comes and sits down next me.

"I guess, here sing this part" I say pointing to the chorus and half the second part.

"Let's begin then"

Suddenly we are singing together, his voice is perfect. I can barley think.

When we're done I spin around to him and say "you know that was really great and a lot of fun"

"I know I liked that" he says "we should sing that together more often"

Suddenly I have an idea.

"Oh my god, we should! Tomorrow on the report! Syliva asked If needed an background singers! You could be one! Come on she'll love it! But we have to go now" I Almost scream at him.

"Wow, wow, wow, are you sure? It's supposed to be you shining not me." He says chuckling

"Of course I'm sure!" I say grabbing his arm and yanking him up, " we have to find her now, it's late and I can't change it tomorrow!"

With that we're running down the hall looking for Syliva.

* * *

><p>We find her in the women's room alone-thank god. Me and Josh walk over to her and sit down right in front of her.<p>

"Syliva." I say breaking her from her thought.

"What? Oh yes! Hi." She looks over and sees Josh and attempts to do a curtsy. "How can I help you two?."

"I want to change something about my performance tomorrow." I say nervously

" oh gosh America, I don't think we can change anything now. I've already handed it all in and everything is done and set." She says looking back and forth between us both.

"It's not big, all I want to change is I want to have Prince Josh sing with me, we sound Greta together and then I won't need a person to play guitar because he can" I say calmly biting my bottom lip.

" oh well then I guess that'll be ok if that's what you want." She says as me and josh jump up happily.

" thank you so much!" I squeal "see you tomorrow!" I say running out with Josh.

When we get outside the women's room we head towards our own rooms.

"Tomorrow is going to be great!" He says

"I know! I'm so excited!" I say happily back.

When we get to my room, I say

"Thank you, we'll be great. I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Of course. Sweet dreams dear." He says before kissing my hand and walking back towards his room.

I hope this goes over ok with the others I'm so tired of the drama.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**sorry this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer. I might also add some of it Maxon's pov**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for all the views! **

**Please no hate on me or my story I'm trying my best! **

**Hate/haters will be blocked! But I appreciate the advice that is sent! So thank all of you! (Just please keep it nice) **

**I'm sorry for posting do late I had no wifi when I typed this, and I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors, I wrote this in a car. Anyways**

**Thanks! Have a good day! **

**I'll try to have ch. 4 up soon**

**Byeee!**

**~Brooke~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 **

As soon as I get to my room I fall into a restless sleep

I eventually do fall asleep but wake up to my maids shaking me awake.

"Lady, wake up" Anne says

"What? What I'm up. What's up?" I say stretching

"The report is going to be at 6 today instead of 8, for the ball" Lucy says

"It's about 4:30, we want to make you stunning for this one." Mary says. Wow I slept that long and no one got me up?

"What? I don't look stunning right now?" I ask laughing while playing with my hair

"Oh my, lets just get started dear" Mary says also laughing and rolling her eyes.

They prepare me a lovely warm bath, but don't let me sit in it for long, to "save time" for me to get ready.

After I'm in my robe they Automatically start my makeup doing a little more than usual. Instead of eyeshadow the apply a shimmery gold eyeliner and dark mascara making my eyes pop. They then apply a light nude shade to my lips.

For my hair I ask to have it kept down, I always preferred it down more.

So they brush my hair out and have it drop down in to nice curls.

Next was my dress, they tied cloth around my face-making sure not to ruin my curls so they can surprise me. As they put me into it, I feel the nice silk lay against my skin.

When their done they un-blindfold me and let me see my dress. I almost faint of how gorgeous it is. It's a beautiful lavender color that fits snugly on my chest, and has cupped sleeves that lightly hang off my shoulders. It then flares out right in the middle of my ribs. (This dress is supposed to be like the purple one taylorswift wears in her "begin again"music video)

"Stunning" I say spinning around the room in it.

"America you should get going, it's 5:30 right now, you may want to check the decorations for the ball. " Lucy says, suddenly breaking me from my daze.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! I'll see you girls tonight" I say while running out the door.

As soon as I get to the ball room i see Marlee pacing back and forth impatiently.

"I'm sorry Marlee, I slept in late again." I say running to her.

"Your lucky they did everything right." She says making arm gestures showing off the room. She was right they did. There were bright red table cloths on each table and white roses In the middle.

"Your right Marlee, it's incredible"

"Yes it is, now lets get to the report." She says before we run down the halls to where the report is filmed.

* * *

><p>We are nearly the last ones there and as i enter Josh gives me a warm smile. Maxon than whisper something to him.<p>

We take our seats, Marlee is next to Elise and I'm next to Marlee on the end.

"Ok girls, Celeste you will be going first and then Kriss and so on down the line making America last. Everything you need will be set up for you when your get to the stage, so don't worry." I ignore the rest not really caring what else they had to say.

"Now lets give Lady Celeste a warm welcome as she performs her talent for us" Gravil says

Celeste then walks out and immediately starts performing a play. She speaks so fast I have no idea what she is saying, not only does she speak fast, she's running back and forth doing dramatic moves. It takes everything in me not to chuckle.

The rest of the performances go by fairly quickly. With Kriss and Natalie doing nearly the same thing-dancing. Elise performs poetry and Marlee bakes...I have no idea how they set that kitchen up so fast.

Now it's my turn. Josh is already over there warming up the guitar.

"Now last but not least, lady America performing a duet with None other than Prince Josh!" Gravil cheers. Everyone gives me funny looks but I brush them off and take the seat at the piano. Josh sits next to me on a stool with his guitar.

"Ready?" He Asks with an encouraging smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I answer back then start playing the first notes on the piano.

Josh starts on the guitar signaling its time for me to start singing. Which i do.

"Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty

Is the face in the mirror looking back at you

You walk around here thinking you're not pretty

But that's not true, cause I know you..."

I sing slowly and steadily, I don't why I'm so nervous. I never am nervous while singing.

"Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping into it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone"

Me and josh sing together like a perfect harmony. It's sounds a lot better than it did while practicing. Now he starts singing himself and god he's good.

"I guess it's true that love was all you wanted

Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change

Hoping it will end up in your pocket" he sings taking my breath away. Now we both join together to finish it out.

"But they leaves you out like a penny in the rain

Oh, cause it's not his price to pay

Not his price to pay..."

"Hold on, baby, you're losing it

The water's high, you're jumping into it

And letting go... and no one knows

That you cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one

And you're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile

But you're coming undone... oh

Goodbye, baby

With a smile, baby, baby" we finish out together. And then were done.

The crowds go wild. And I'm amazed... But then Josh grabs my hand with his and holds it up it the air,before we take a bow.

"You were lovely" he whispers in my ear

"As were you" I gently whisper back.

He then takes me back to my seat and walks back to his, so we can finish out the report.

"That was really good." Marlee says to me

"Thank you." I say while looking over at Maxon, who looks absolutely heart broken. I feel horrible.

And it's if he had felt me staring at him, he looks up at me with a sad smile and I slowly tug my ear. I see the finest flicker of hope flash through his eyes, as he hesitantly tugs his back.

It's time to work this mess out.

"I hope you all enjoyed this special event put together just for you! The people of Illea!" Gravil cheers. "But now on more serious note, is a announcement from your King" Gravil says before taking a step back and letting all the attention land on King Clarkson.

"As you all know, for the last few days the Royal Family of England have been visiting us..." He says doing a hand gesture towards them "well, as of last night they've agreed to sign a treaty to form an alliance with us, and has agreed to help us with the war in New Asia!"

What?! Oh my god! That's why they were here! I look over at Josh overjoyed! For years they have refused to help us, why now? He mouths 'your welcome' to me before turning his attention back to the king.

"They've agreed to help us, for you the innocent people of Illea, who's lives are threatened everyday to help save your country" he cheers. "Thank you all, and I believe that's all the time we have here! Have a goodnight!" He cheers again.

"And that's a wrap. We're off" a stage director shouts.

"Thank god" I mumble tired of smiling so hard.

I walk out of the room and run straight into Josh.

"Oh my god!" I cheer " we're no longer totally doomed in this war! Thank you so much! " I squeal while giving him a hug. He's surprised at first but soon embraces me back, his strong arms holding me tight.

" your very welcome dear" he says

I pull away saying "I better go change for your ball see you soon" i say running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>No sooner when I get to my door do my maids pull me in and automatically start getting me ready. They freshen up my makeup and re-curl some of my hair. They also place three elegant white roses in my hair- looking like a crown of flowers.<p>

Then I step into my dress. The beautiful ball gown they've made is breathtaking.

"Each girl down there is in a certain color." Anne beams.

"Yes red, silver, white, and green." Lucy says while tying the back of my dress up.

"All those colors were taken, so we decided to give you gold" Mary finishes.

My dress is a brilliant clash of gold and white. The top part is a sparkling gold color that fits snugly against my chest and is strapless. The bottom flares out right below my hips with the gold lightly fading into a white. And to top it all off a white rose is sown right by my hip. It looks astounding and not tacky at all

"Girls I'm breathless" I say dusting off imaginary dust.

"That's great we're all glad you like it." Anne says for them all.

"Well you best get going..." Lucy says shewing me out the door.

I make my way to the ballroom. Most the girls are there already. How do they get ready so damn fast? I think to myself. But sure enough there all in different colors but none in gold.

When I walk through the door it's like as if everything has stopped. Everyone is staring at me and I'm beginning to feel awkward.

I quickly make my way over to Marlee's table.

"That was weird" I say before sitting down.

"No, not really. You look amazing" she says while looking me up and down.

"Thanks so do you" I say back.

We sit there for a while talking and drinking some wine in between, when were cut of by prince Josh.

"Sorry to intrude, but Lady America may I have this dance?" He asks

"Of course, your highness" I say taking his hand. I see Marlee raise her eyebrows up and down and I just roll my eyes at her.

He leads me onto the floor and we begin to dance.

"You look absolutely breathtaking tonight" he says.

"Why thank you, as do you as well." I say back, not lying a bit he did.

"Ouch!" He says. I realize I've stepped on his foot.

"Sorry! I'm not a very good dancer!" I say back sheepishly

"I can tell, but don't worry I can teach you." He says before spinning me around the room quickly, leading us. We both laugh when he slows down

"You know doing that you make me look like a child trying to keep up with a amazing prince" I say between laughs.

"I'm sorry, I can't help that" he says laughing back. We suddenly bump into another couple dancing.

"Oh excuse us, we're sorry" we say in synch.

"It's ok" I hear a beaming Kriss say and quickly look away from Josh to see her dancing along with Maxon. Maxon has a disturbed look on his face. "Ya" is all he mutters out.

Of course he'd be dancing with Kriss, she's his new favorite obviously. Josh must sense I'm getting upset because he pulls me away so I can't see them anymore.

"Sorry about that" he says into my ear.

"It's ok. It doesn't really suprise me." I mutter back not willing to make eye contact.

"Ya, he's stupid to let you slip away. He doesn't deserve someone as great as you" he says spinning me around even though the song has ended. The next song begins.

"Well atleast one person thinks so" I grumble back.

"Now we can't have America sad at a ball, now can we?" He says, than seconds later his doing a million fancy turns and lifts with me.

"Josh, stop I must look so foolish!" I squeal in the middle of a turn. We both can't help but laugh though.

"You know your enjoying it" he says. Chuckling deeply.

"Yes I am, but I doubt the people around us are" I squeal. We both break into huge fits of laughter

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maxon's POV<em>**

(A little bit of a throwback to the report)

Out of the corner of my eye I see Josh get up and walk over to the stage. What on earth is he doing?

"Thank you lady Marlee, that was wonderful. Now last but not least is Lady America, singing a duet with The one and only Prince Josh" Gravil cheers.

What on earth? Then I hear America start on the piano as josh starts on the guitar.

I'm so mad I barley here any of the song, but I do here her and josh sing

"You cry, but you don't tell anyone

That you might not be the golden one.

And your tied together with a smile but it's coming undone."

What does that mean? Is that meant towards me? I do have to admit they sound quite amazing together.

I barley listen to rest of it, I don't even notice they both are seated again.

I feel as if a pair of eyes are on me. I look up to see America's piercing blue eyes looking at me. We stare at each other for a little bit, when I see her slowly reach up and tug her ear. I'm shocked, I don't know why but whatever happened between us I want to fix. I don't want to end up marrying someone I have no feelings for.

I look up and see her face has turned sad and realize I haven't tugged my ear back. I quickly reach up and tug my ear. Hope flooding my body.

The rest of the report flies by. I literally run off set when it's over.

Im about to run up the stairs to her room when I realize we have to go to a ball. Joy.

Just as I'm rounding the corner I hear voices

"Thank you so much" a familiar female voice says

"Your welcome dear" a very familiar male voice says. I cunningly look around the corner to see America and Josh hugging. Really? Go figure.

"I better go get changed for the ball" America says floating up the stairs.

I make my way down to the ball room praying to god nothing is going in between them.

When I get there half the selected are already there. How the hell did they change so fast? I think to myself.

* * *

><p>I walk around the ballroom greeting some of the guests. I then decide to start dancing with some of the girls so I can spend the rest of the time dancing with America, if she'll let me.<p>

I take Natalie for a quick spin around the floor. I think I'm going to eliminate her next, I feel nothing with her.

Next I take Elise around the room a few times. Not feeling much there either. In the middle of one of the dances America walks in, looking stunning. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at her. A few people noticed and spun around to see what I was staring at. Suddenly everyone is staring at her amazed, Elise walked away annoyed eventually. Then i see the look on her face, I almost laugh. She has a look of horror and discomfort on her face, but she's trying her best to cover it up.

She takes a seat near Marlee and I walk away to talk to a few guest before I decide to go ask her to dance

A while later I see her in the Same spot and decide I should go ask her to dance. As I'm walking over I see Josh walking towards her. Oh no! He's not asking her to Dance! As quickly and gracefully as I can I try to beat him there, but he's two steps ahead of me and beats me there. Damn it I think running into someone. I look down to see a little to happy Kriss. Ugh she's the one that started this mess between us two.

"I'm sorry" I say looking over to see the two already on the floor dancing. "Would you like to dance?" I ask hoping for her to say no but I knew she wouldn't

"Oh, of course Maxon!" She nearly squeals

I lead her onto the floor and uncomfortably begin to dance with her. My eyes can't help but wander over to America and Josh who look like there having the time of their lives.

This will be over with soon and I'll ask her to dance then.

"Maxon are you ok? Have you heard a thing I've said?" I hear Kriss ask. And no, I haven't heard a thing she said.

"Oh uh yea I'm fine" I say not paying attention to where we were going and we hit another couple.

"Oh excuse us, we're sorry" I hear none other than Josh and America say at the exact same time.

"It's ok!" Kriss says way too cheery. Then I see the look of hurt on America's face it wasn't there for long but I still saw it.

"Ya" is all I manage out. Really Maxon?

Suddenly before I could say another word I see Josh pull her away in a fancy spin. Since when was she such a good dancer? I thought

The song soon ended and I quickly bowed and ran away from Kriss. Looking for America.

I find her laughing with Josh as they do fancy twist and turns around the floor, making the people around them laugh. "Stop Josh, I must look so foolish" she squeals.

I don't know If I should intrude or not and decide its probably best not to.

I'll just talk to her after I thought.

I walk over to a near table sit down and drink some wine. How on earth am I going to get through this night?

* * *

><p>I must have sat there for a long time, because a lot of people have left and there are about 10 empty wine glasses around me. I then see America approaching me.<p>

"Think you've had enough to drink yet?" She says sitting next to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An _**

**_i hope you all enjoy this chapter! I spent a long time on it! _**

**_Sorry it's so long to! I hope you guys don't mind! I really enjoyed writing in Maxon's pov for a little bit so I might do it more here and there! Anyways, thanks for the suggestions some of you gave me! I appreciate it! I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon_**

**_Bye! _**

**_~Brooke~ _**

**_DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Keira Cass for writing and owning the selection._**

**_also to Taylor Swift for owning and writing the songs I've used in this story. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

America' POV

When me and josh finally decide to take a break from dancing, I look around the room for Maxon, annoyed. When my eyes final,y land on him, his seated at a table all alone with about 10 empty wine glasses surrounding him.

"You think you've had enough drink yet?" I ask teasingly as I walk over to him.

I want to end whatever is happening between us-right now.

"Nah, I think I could use a few more" he replies slurring half his words.

"Oh god, Maxon why are you drinking like a fish out of water" I ask eyeing him. "You look miserable and all the guest are leaving" I finish

"Ah I was thirsty" is all her replies.

"Seriously? You were thirsty so you drink 5 gallons of wine?" I say accusingly

"Yep." Is all he answers.

"Your hopeless you know that right?"

"Yep now were is that damn server?" He says looking around for more wine.

"Maxon I don't think you need anymore..."

"Of course I do. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I will drink more if I want" he hisses at me.

'What got your panties in a bunch' I mumble to myself. We sit there in Awkward silence for a while before he says something.

"How come you never danced with me?" He says looking me up and down

"You never asked" I say back, realizing he somehow got more wine. He's about toss

Answer but I cut him short saying "plus you were too busy with Kriss."

"Fair enough, and one dance with Kriss, if I may correct you. You were the one to busy with josh.' He throws back

"True, but he was being a gentleman and being kind to me all night when you weren't, and haven't been" I throw right back at him.

"Ya well at least I let you explain when you mess up" he grumbles. This was true. I never did let him say anything but still it was Kriss. Shivers run down my spine when I re-see everything that happened.

It's time to end this fight now, I'm tired of it. Guess I'll just have to be the bigger person.

"I'm sorry" I mumble.

His face lights up, I can sense it. But I only stare down at me shoes that I currently can't see through my dress.

"What was that?" He says amused

"I'm sorry" I say slightly louder.

"One more time please..." He whines still very amused.

"Oh you heard me! I'm sorry!" I nearly yell at him.

"Ah that's good my dear, I am quite sorry too love" he answers then hiccups. I let out a laugh.

"So are we good again?" I say "is it over now?"

"Of course we're good again, we have been I've just been waiting for you to see that" he says trying to stand up.

"Oh is that so?" I say watching in amusement as he stands up and stammers around.

"Yep" he says then hiccuping again. "Like to dance my dear?" He asks

" of course you highness," I say taking his hand not minding he called me his dear, cause if I chewed him out he wouldn't remember so I'll just do it tommorow when he's sober.

He leads me out to the nearly empty Dance floor and spins me around a few times as we knock into each other. He's so drunk he dances about as good as I do.

"Now love, please tell me nothing is going one between you and josh." He says. I'm shocked

" what!?" I eventually squeak out. "Why the hell would you think that?" I ask

"Oh I don't know just how you acted with him tonight."

"Maxon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. All he is is a friend. Don't worry my heart is all yours, as long as you don't break it." I say reassuringly

"Oh thank god and trust me I won't" he say landing a sloppy kiss on my lips. I pull away laughing.

"That kiss sucked" I say laughing at how horrible it was.

"Well I can I fix that" he says huskily Into my ear, trying to kiss me again.

"Maxon let's not do this here" I whisper back into his ear then look him in the eye and say

"Some people are still here and there not giving us nice looks" I say. He spins his head around to see and isn't happy about it.

"Well then guess we'll just have to leave" he says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. "I was supposed to go see you tonight anyways"

* * *

><p>He drags me all the way to my room and the second we get there our maids run out flustered. They giggle all the way down the hall.<p>

"They get so flustered so easily" I say laughing to my self.

"Yes they do" he says still having some of his words slur. He eventually makes his way over to me and kisses me. It's so passionate and full of longing the things I've missed the most these past few days. After a while I pull away and lead him into my bathroom.

"Here Maxon" I say turning on the cold water "why don't you splash you face with some water and try to wake up little" I say and he obeys.

He comes up after a while and moans about having a head ache.

So I search my cupboards until I find two Advil I hand them to him and a cup of water.

"Here" I say and he looks up and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks dear." He says and I clear my throat, now that he's a little more into it he can understand why.

"Oh sorry he says, thanks love" he says swallowing the Advil and I smile with a happy grin.

"What time is it?" He says. "Uh around midnight" I answer back.

"Oh that's why I'm so tired." He says

"Ya well between that and wine" I say jokingly and all I get back is a glare. "Gez sorry!" I say throwing my hands up like I've been defeated.

"Your the reason I drank so much" he said also joking.

"I tend to have that affect on people. Between making them angry and sad and happy." I say back walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama shorts and a pink tank top I brought from home to change into, for bed.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to change. So I guess this is goodnight I say. Walking into the bathroom he moved out of. And shut the door to prepare myself for bed. I brush my teeth and hair and throw it into a loose braid. I change into my pajamas and hung my dress up on a hanger and hooking it on the back of the door.

When I walk back out I expect to see Maxon have left but only find him laying on my bed.

"Oh, why are you still here?" I ask questioningly

"Decided to stay tonight. Want to be with you love. Plus my dad usually gets me up early so I'll be still drunk or majorly hungover. And he cannot see me like that" he says. Which is true.

"Ok just for tonight, you better be good." I say jokingly

"Oh trust me it's going to be hard." He says back making me blush in the dark. I step into bed and roll over so my back is to him. He then grabs me by my waist and pulls me close and holds me tight against him. He then wishpers Into my ear.

"Why don't you sing me asleep"

I roll over to meet his eyes. "Why?" I say challenging him.

"Cause you were great on the report " he says winning me over.

"Ok what song.?" I ask

"Sing about me." He answers. Oh gosh.

"Uh well let me see...' I say raking my mind to put into words how I feel about him. He's beautiful. Is the first thing I think of-everything about him is. And he's really gonna be someone and everyone knows that. And I hope he will always love me. But if not stay beautiful. That's it! I thought coming up with it.

I start out literally whispering his song.

"Your beautiful, every little piece love,

And don't you know your really gonna be someone.

Ask anyone." He smiles at that part. And I continue on.

"And when you find everything you've looked for, I hope your love leads

You back to my door...but if it don't

Stay beautiful " I sing gently to him. Now his smile is huge across his face.

"Anymore?" He asks

"Maybe..." I say back teasingly.

"Well let's here it" and without a seconds pause I'm off singing softly to him again.

"you always find another way to be

The highlight of my day

I'm taking pictures in my mind

So I can save them for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation

When he's taking my breath away

I should say 'hey by the way'

Your beautiful every little piece love. And don't you know your really gonna be someone?"

I finish there for him

"That was amazing, thank you" he says before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep. Soon enough I am to.

* * *

><p>"AMERICA wake up!" I hear Maxon scream.<p>

"What?" I say frightened sitting up straight in my bed. Then I hear it, the rebel alarm going off in the background. Shit. There here.

Soon I'm off my bed tying my robe around me and Maxon grabs my arm and drags me down the hall.

And as expected he's trying to find a safe room.

Suddenly I'm pulled away from him and thrown to the floor.

I scream and I see it was a dirty rebel who threw me away from Maxon, who has now found a safe room.

The rebel then spins back to me and says "sleep tight Princess" before slamming something on my head. I hear Maxon scream bloody murder as I lay my head back and feel blood trickle down from where I was hit. The rebel had hit me just below my temple so I wasn't going fully unconscious, although I was seeing stars.

Suddenly I hear the clicking of somebody loading a gun. 'Oh no! He's not shooting Maxon' I thought. It takes all my strength to stand up but I manage too. My head is fuzzy and I'm very dizzy. I see the rebel has his back to me and has the gun pointed at Maxon, saying

"Go ahead hit me again you piece of Shit".

Maxon must of hit the rebel for hitting me. He sees me standing behind him and suddenly I have an idea... And I think Maxon knows exactly what it is. I slowly but steadily make my way up to the rebel, while Maxon makes sure the rebel keeps his back to me.

When I finally get close enough to wear I have to be, I kick my foot up slamming it hard where the sun don't shine. He's automatically on the ground quivering in pain, but that didn't stop him from taking his shot, but he missed terribly.

"Thanks America. Are you ok? And where the hell are the damn guards" he says to me.

"Ya, I'm fine and I know." I say back before we run down the hall to second nearest safe room since the one closed that Maxon had opened.

We eventually get to one and run in. Maxon pushes me in first jumping in right behind me.

"Well America, he did a number on your head," he says looking for a first aid kit.

"Yes I kinda figured," touching my forehead and feeling the swollen bump and the now dry blood.

"Ah here we go " he says finding one, and grabbing an old ratty towel and wetting it. He then walks over to me and lightly dabs my cut.

"I can do this myself" I say trying to take the towel.

"Uh I don't think so" he says pulling his arm back. "I'm taking care of you for once"

"Maxon" I whine

"Nope, just this once let me, ok?" He says

"Okay" I answer back

When he's done cleaning the cut he applies a medicine that makes it burn. I hiss in pain.

"Yes, I know it's going to sting at first, but by the morning it'll be nearly unnoticeable" he says trying to soothe me.

When he's done he walks over to me and sits next to me pulling me close to his chest.

'Im glad we finally made up' I think. We both eventually fall asleep and are awaken by a guard who found us.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank god! He's here! He's ok" he shouts down the hall.<p>

"What happened" Maxon asks

"Nothing big, mostly a raid. As if they are here for something, what we don't know, but there defintally looking for something. No one was killed, just a few guards were injured" the guard says.

"Oh weird, well I think I'm going to take Lady America back to her room" Maxon says leading me out and down the halls. We walk in silence for awhile and when we finally reach my room Maxon says

"Well that was a lovely night thank you my dear," he then kisses my hand, and even though I'm annoyed he called me 'his dear' I was too tired to say anything.

"Now go try and get some sleep, I'll see you later." He says walking away.

He defintally knew how to take my breath away. I let out a heavy sigh as I watch him walk down the hall. I spin to my door and open it with a wide smile. When I look up my smile instantly fades, when I see my room. I let out a horrified scream.

I feel a strong arm touch my shoulder. "America what in earth is wrong?" Josh says breathing heavily. I don't say a word and he looks up and notices what's wrong.

"Oh my god" is all he manages to get out.

Everything is covered in a deep red liquid. Everything in my room is destroyed and smashed in pieces. But the thing that scared me most was on one of the walls was written

'We're coming.'

**A/n**

**Hi! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, today was Great Grandpas 102 birthday and I was with him and my family all day.**

**But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed reading all the sweet reviews sent my way! So thank you all who did one. It makes me so happy.**

**I'll try to have ch.6 up tomorrow!**

**Have a great night!**

**Bye!**

**~Brooke~**

**_DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Kirea Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy, and to Taylor Swift for writing and owning the songs I used._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 **

**A/n **

**Just some quick notes before you read this. I changed (for all of you who have already read ch.5) to Josh who gets to America first. Sorry for any inconvenience. But trust me, it'll work out better this way. **

**Anyways enjoy! **

Maxon's POV

I'm half way to my room, thinking about what the guard said. 'What on Earth could they be looking for?' I think to myself. Then I hear it, a scream-it sends shivers down my spin. I must be hearing things since I'm still a little hungover. I stops then when I hear it again, a blood curdling scream, only to realize its America screaming.

I instantly turning on my heal and run back the way I came. Only to be stopped by a guard.

"Your highness the king wants to see you to discuss important matters with you"

"Tell my father he can wait" I scream at him trying to get around him.

"He says it's very urgent! Sir I was told to take you to him no matter what it takes" the guard says.

"Ya well I'm not going, not now!" I say before using America's trick and kicking him in the groin. When he falls to the floor in pain I run as fast as I can, knowing he just wasted precious minutes.

When I arrive I see America huddle on the floor breathing heavily. I assume she's having a panic attack. It only makes matters worse when I see Josh beside her trying to comfort her. 'What the hell josh? That's my job' I think running over.

"No! No! No!" America screams into his chest!

"America, darling calm down its ok I'm here, it's ok" he whispers to her.

All America does is scream and claw at his chest.

"America..." I say gently sitting kneeling down next to her.

All she does is scream louder and start breathing even more heavier.

"America please you need to calm down." I hear Josh whisper In her ear like they didn't even notice me.

"Josh, I want Maxon" she says in between labored breaths.

"Really, ok he's right here" he says looking at me. I see a look of almost jealousy wash over his eyes before he spins her around so she can look at me.

"America my dear" I say, realizing I called her ' my dear ' I mentally scold myself.

She doesn't say a word she just hugs me tightly, while sobbing**. **

"Love, can you tell me what's wrong?" I ask while stroking her long hair.

All she does is point towards her door. I look at her confused, then to josh but all he does is nod his head towards the door.

I stand up leaving America's side and cautiously make my way over to her room.

I nearly faint at the horrific sight. Everything is ruined, torn to pieces and smashed. But what freaks me out the most is the words on her wall...

We're coming.

"America," I say running over to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" I say gently to her. All she does is cry.

"I-I'm so s-scared" Is all she manages out. Why where the rebels only targeting her right now? I think silently.

We sit there for a while just embracing each other.

"Maxon" she say after a while. Thank god she's finally calmed down.

"Yes darling?" I ask

"Thank you" she whispers

"Of course, come here let's go" I say grabbing her arm. As I walk her towards my room I can feel her tremble slightly here and there.

We finally reach my room and I open the door and let her in first.

"Why don't you stay here with me, until they fix up your room again" I say letting her look around quickly.

"Are you s-sure?" She says still slightly scared.

"Of course, it won't be long trust me" I say reassuringly.

"Thank you Maxon" she say again.

"America you know I'd do anything for you." I say seeing her begin to relax a little more.

"I hope so" she says jokingly.

"Yes, your maids should be here soon" I say

"Ok good. I'd like to get cleaned up" she says.

"Haha, i have to admit you look quite ravishing like that" I say making her roll her eyes and giggle. We sit there staring at each other in silence for a while before she glances around my room and I see her jaw drop.

"What?" I ask curious as to what's made her so shocked.

"Your walls" she says before walking over to my walls covered in pictures. I can't believe she just noticed.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"No" she says with no emotion. What? "Oh" I say silently to myself.

"I don't like it," can she please stop rubbing it in? "I love it" oh well that makes this even better.

"I'm glad" I say feeling a light blush covering my face.

"Yes it's, it's just so amazing!" She says examining a few of them.

"Well maybe I'll put one in your room" I say before silently reaching over and grabbing my camera. I walk behind her a bit, I want to catch her looking over the pictures.

When I reach my desired spot a quickly snap a photo.

"Maxon!" She shrieks. I let out a laugh.

" what? I just wanted to catch the moment!" I say

"Yea, whatever" she mumbles.

"Smile!" I say before taking another picture.

"Maxon..." She pouts.

"Fine, fine I'm done" I say setting down my camera while snickering.

"Thank you" she says stiffly

"Mmhmm" I say looking over the photos I got, she looks absolutely adorable in them.

"You know you look very cute in these? Right?" I say not getting ANOTHER eye roll.

"I'm so sure" she mumbles and I see she's back to looking over the photos.

"Ya, you know I like it better when we're not fighting" I say suddenly.

"I do too, but I can't help it, sometimes you gotta help yourself." She says obviously meaning when Kriss had me pinned against the wall, and how hurt she was.

"Listen, that wasn't my fault..." She cuts me off, what is her problem with cutting me off lately I wonder to myself while smirking.

"Ya I believe you and it just fighting with you is like, it's like" she pauses like shes trying to find the correct words to use "it's like trying to solve a crossword puzzle and realizing there's no right answer" she answers finally

That's pretty true. I don't know how she comes up with these things. God she's so creative.

"Thats what it's like" she says again.

"Yes that is" I answer.

"Glad you agree" she snickers.

And with that I walk over and place my arms around her hips and my chin lightly on the top of her head. I feel her tense up but automatically un-tense.

"So what are you looking at?" I ask

"Your photos." She says.

"Obviously." I say back making her laugh. It's nice to make her feel a little happy even when she's so scared about these damn rebels.

"Yea a really good photographer." She whispers.

"Thanks" I whisper back.

We stand there in silence for a while till we here a knock on the door and her maids come walking In.

"Oh gosh, we're sorry!" They say nearly at the same time.

They get flustered so easily.

"It's ok I was just leaving," I say walking away from America. I bow to them before saying "ladies" and walking out. I see the blush fly across there faces and laugh to myself as I leave.

* * *

><p>America's POV<p>

"Hi" I say weakly to my maids feeling cold now that Maxon is gone.

"Sorry to intrude on you two" Lucy nearly laughs out.

"It's ok" I say before we both burst out in laughter.

"LUCY" Anne says trying to stay calm

"What Anne? You can't laugh either?" I ask making me and Lucy laugh harder and I see Mary trying not to laugh too.

"Not when we have a job to do. Lucy go fix the poor girl a bath and try to calm yourself down" Anne nearly snarls.

"Yes mam" Lucy says running off.

When I finish my warm bath. My maids decide to take an easy on me and apply the bare minimum of make up. Only mascara and a very light pink shade on my lips are applied.

They do my hair in a Simply but beautiful braid. They then put me in a simple day dress- a light pink dress that has three quarter length sleeves and goes Down to right above my knees. The sleeves are made of delicate lace and the rest of my dress is just a simple fabric. They put me in nude colored heels also.

"Thanks girls you did amazing, yet again" I say breathlessly.

"Of course Lady America" they say.

"I think I'm going to go and try and eat some breakfast, I'll see you girls tonight" I say walking out of Maxon's room and down to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>When I walk in I'm glad to see I'm not the last one, but certainly not the first. I see yet again Maxon and His father are having another heated debate. 'Oh joy. I can't deal with this right now' I think before taking my seat next to Marlee and Elise.<p>

"I heard what happened! Are you ok?" Marlee says clearly worried.

"Yes Marlee, Im fine" i say instantly making her worried look fade into a kind smile.

"Good" she says and I smile back at her. I'm glad I have a friend like her here.

Me and Marlee talk all throughout breakfast including in Elise here and there. Not to my surprise I barley ate anything. We're interrupted from our conversation when King Clarkson stands and instead of storming out he makes an announcement.

"Well we all now Lovely Princess Amanda of England is engaged to be married very soon." He says making us all nod.

"Well her wedding is coming up soon and since she loves the outdoors and gardens she'd love to have her wedding in the gardens of Illea, since they have none like ours at there home. Since they have also not mention signed a treaty we'd be more than happy to hold your wedding here in Illea." He finally finishes.

Wow I can't believe someone loves the gardens as much as I do. This is going to be great.

After breakfast in the womens room I find out Natalie was sent home earlier this morning. Finally this competition is winding down.

"Lady America," I hear breaking me free from my thoughts.

"Princess Amanda has requested to see you," the maid finishes.

"Oh ok tell him I'm coming" I say walking out of the women's room and getting weird looks from Kriss and Celeste.

I walk out into the gardens to find princess Amanda waiting for me.

Amanda has golden blonde hair tha goes just below her shoulders. She has a tall and lean frame. She has to be in her early 20s

"Your highness" I say curtsying.

"Hello Lady America " she says back standing up "feeling better?" She asks. How does everyone know? I think.

"Good thanks for asking" I say "what did you want to see me for?" I ask

"Oh just a question I have" she says.

"Oh ok" I say as we begin walking around the gardens in silence for a little while after that.

"I wanted to know..." She pauses looking me straight in the eye. "If you wanted to be a bridesmaid in my wedding." She finishes

"Oh my gosh? Really? Of course! yes!" I squeak and squeal while literally jumping up,and down

"Calm down America. " she says laughing.

"Thank you Amanda" I say hugging her. Then suddenly realizing the mistake I just made.

"Oh no I'm sorry" I say calming down and looking down while straightening out my dress.

"It's okay America, so I'm guessing you will be?" She asks

"Yes!" I say excitedly.

"Good, I know this is short notice but I hope you don't mind...' She says

"Of course I don't, when is your wedding anyways?" I ask

"2 weeks. Not a lot of time to get things done but we're starting right now and moving as quickly as possible." She says sighing "I hope we can pull it off"

"I'm sure you will" I say placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so" she says and we both giggle.

* * *

><p>We walkaround the gardens and talk And giggle for the rest of the day. We were in the middle of a conversation when we were interrupted by a male voice.<p>

"Sorry to intrude but I've been looking for Lady America every where, know where I can find her?" The voice says.

" nope" we both say before breaking into giggles. Gosh, Amanda is beginning to feel a sister.

"Are you sure?" The voice says only for us to realize its Maxon.

"Positive" I answer.

"Really? Cause you sure look like her," he says.

"Really? I don't see it. Hmm." Amanda says making us giggle harder. Why we were teasing Maxon I don't know but it was sure lightening my mood even more.

"Oh please ladies tell me if you see her. Lady Marlee told me she's been out here all day" he says. Of course Marlee would give me away.

"Sorry" we both say. "She's busy discussing important matters right now" Amanda finishes.

"Oh well guess I'll show her her new and improved room tomorrow" he says while sighing dramatically. Me and Amanda both shoot straight up, wide eyed and look at him.

"Really?" I say. Of course they finished it why wouldn't they have? I look up and notice it's dark out. "By the way what time is it?" I say

"Oh now you're interested. And about 8:30" holy cow me and Amanda have been goofing off for nearly 10 hours!

"Wow. Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes now would you like to go see?" He asks impatiently.

"Well Amanda guess our talking marathon is getting cut short, see you tomorrow?" I say while standing up

"Of course and no problem, I'm seeing your new room no matter what" she says laughing and waving before making her way back to the palace.

Me and Maxon make it back finally too. He leads me up the stairs to my room and closes my eyes when we get outside my door.

"Ok 1...2..." He drags the 2 out for a long time.

"Come on I want to see" I whine

"3!" He says opening the door leaving me shocked.

"Oh. My. God." I say.

Everything is different so nothing can remind me of my old room. The walls are a light blue and there is a long dresser next to my full length mirror in the corner. There is also a fresh new piano and guitar in the other corner.

"Thank you so much' I say hugging him

"Of course" he says "but there's one more thing..." He says spinning me around.

And Im shocked and in love because on the wall that once said 'we're coming' Is now covered with a beautiful heart college made out of photos.

"Maxon..." I breathe "I love it"

"I thought you would." He said kissing my head**.**

**A/n **

**So sorry I updated so late! I'll try to get it up sooner tomorrow! **

**Anyways this story is about to get crazy lol you better hold on.**

**I can't wait to write the rest of my ideas for you guys! Anyways thanks again for the love! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors (which I'm sure there are) I typed this out very late. **

**Enjoy! **

**Bye. **

**~Brooke~ **

**DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

~2 weeks later~

Last night everyone had arrived at the palace for the wedding.

There have been no rebel attacks since the last one and since then me and Maxon have become incredibly closer.

"America! its been so long and oh my god dear you look fantastic" I hear my mother and may squeal. Our families were invited to the Royal Wedding and had as you can see just arrived.

Not even noticing my beloved maids were still tying my dress, I jump off the stool and scoop them up in hugs. "MOM! MAY!" I yell

"America! Please let us finish tying your dress before you run off somewhere! You defintally do not want to rip this dress!" My maids screech as they pull me back over to the stool to finish tying the gown all the bridesmaids are wearing.

I assume which will be the Elite and some very close family.

"they shouldn't have sent them In then" I mumble.

"Oh my gosh! America your going to be a bridesmaid in a royal wedding!" May squeals.

"May, really it's not that big of a deal." I say "besides I'm friends with her brother, prince josh"

"Oh my god no way! He's so cute America! Your so lucky! Do you know If he has like a younger equally as hot cousin somewhere or something!" May squeals stuff like this and I barely listen as my maids finally finish up with my dress.

"There!" They say turning me towards my full length mirror.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous" I squeal now in my own little frenzy f excitement.

The dress is a full length gown that is light pink. The top is decorated with diamonds-real diamonds and the bottom flares out a little into soft-controlled ruffles. 'Thank god I didn't have to pay for this' I think silently to myself.

I spin around and notice my mom and may have gotten dressed as well.

"Oh my god may you look adorable!' I say

"I know, I know" she says fluffing up her hair.

"Very funny" I say.

"Ladies sorry to intrude but America they need you down there for the wedding" a guard interrupts.

I give my mom and May a quick hug before following the guard down to where Amanda and the rest of the bridesmaids wait.

* * *

><p>We get there quickly and when he opens the door to let me in, I notice none of the other elite are there.<p>

"Amanda where are the other bridesmaids?' I ask

"What do u mean? Your the last one to arrive" she answer back.

"Oh the other elite aren't one." I whisper.

"Nope just you" she says smirking.

"You realize you just signed me up to be killed? Right?" I say before we both break into laughs.

"Ok let's get this thing started" she says.

I then notice her beautiful dress. It's like the bridesmaids dresses but bigger and better and of course white.

The top is also covered in diamonds and she has sleeves made of lace. The dress flares out at the hips into extravagant ruffles.

"You look amazing" I say

"Thank you dear, as do you!" She says.

"Ok we're ready to start" a guy I assume has to be one of the groomsmen.

"Ok, phew I think I'm ready" Amanda says.

"Ok ladies here's how it's going to go, when the music starts you will be lined up, on the other side of that wall is a groomsmen that will meet you when you get around the corner you both will then walk down the aisle and split when you get to the alter. Got it? Ok. We'll tell you when to go though, good luck."

There are about 6 bridesmaids lined up and I end up being fourth in line.

The music starts and I suddenly get very nervous.

Soon enough Its my turn.

"Ok go" someone says handing me my flowers.

I walk down the hall at normal speed and when I round the corner i meet a very handsome man smiling back at me. We got there at the exact same time.

"You nervous?" He asks.

"A little" I say giggling "is it that noticeable?" I ask

"Ah no love," he says taking my arm "besides you can't be. We're here now" he says chuckling and I look to see the aisle with hundreds of people. They can't see us yet thank god.

"Let's go" he says "by the way I'm Theo" he says flashing me his smile again and leading me down the aisle.

**A/n**

**Sorry that was a short one. But Theo's here now! Ahhh this is going to get very weird, confusing, and awesome for America!**

**Another chapter will be up very soon since this one is so short! Maybe even tonight *winking face***

**_DISCLAIMER: all rights go to Keira Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy also to Taylor Swift for writing and owning the songs I use._**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

As we glide down the Aisle I notice Maxon is the first one up there. He must have been the best man. I look around and realize I know absolutely no one here. I catch glimpse of the other Elite. Well lets just say Marlee is the only happy looking one.

When we reach the end of the aisle me and Theo separate. He does send me that handsome smile once more though. I watch the rest come up the aisle not paying much attention until Amanda and her father come down. She looks stunning and I can tell her soon-to-be husband thinks so too.

Throughout there vows I let out a few tears when I notice how happy they are. And I couldn't help but think 'this could be me someday soon' I instantly shook the thought away knowing there are still 4 other girls here, pawing for his heart.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife" I hear out of no where. Realizing I wasn't Paying attention I blush quickly thinking about how stupid I must look. Everyone begins clapping and I do too. Amanda and her husband-who's name I cannot remember for the life of me, and yes I know that's bad- run down the aisle together with huge smiles.

How cute. I notice somebody behind me give me a slight shove saying 'its your turn' what? Oh shit. I forgot I had to walk back down the aisle before everyone could leave. I mumble a quick thanks and run to meet Theo in the middle. We hook our arms through each others and he looks down at me and just shakes his head.

"What" I ask.

"Nothing, your just so cute when your forgetful" he answers back making me blush hard.

"Your even cuter when you blush" he says making me blush unimaginably worse.

"Thank you" I mumble quietly hiding my face.

He just chuckles as we reach the end of the aisle. "Well it was lovely meeting you Lady America, I must go congratulate my brother but I will be back, maybe to ask for a dance?" He says raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh my god, your Prince Theo of France aren't you?" I say astounded I didn't realize sooner, and his brother just got married to my friend. "That's amazing" I whisper under my breath

"Yes it is, but Im nothing special, just a guy you know?" He says chuckling "oh and please call me Theo, Theo James" he says

"Of course Theo." I say "it's lovely to meet you"

"Ah yes it is, now I must be on my way, I will see you later for a dance?" He asks.

"Ya, sure of course!" I say before waving him away towards his brother.

Moments later I feel a Tap on my shoulder. I spin around to see none other than Josh.

"Oh hello Josh, I didn't see you there" i say, of course you didn't see him America he was behind you!

" ya, well I didn't expect you too." He says.

"Ya I figured" I say laughing

"I can't believe my little sister is already married" he says sighing. "Time flies"

"Ya it does." I say "how old are you guys anyways?" I ask honestly curious.

"Oh well, I'm 22 and she's the young age of 21" he says.

"Oh, only a year apart" I say

"Come on do I really look THAT old" he says and we both start laughing.

"No no I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok so how was the wedding?" He asks "honestly you looked horrified."

"Damn Theo said I didn't, little liar" I mumble under my breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing just planning revenge on Theo over there for saying I look fine"

"Theo? Ohhh Theo ok. Ya he's a tricky one sometimes" josh says

"Yea I can see that" I say giggling

"So are you going to sing tonight? At the reception?" He asks

"Oh I never really thought about it," I answer back "if I'm asked to, then of course."

"Then I shall tell them to ask" he says

"If I'm asked your playing back-up for me" I say not joking at all

"Of course, I'll always back you up."

"Thank you, I'm glad to have you as a friend"

"Same to you America," he says giving me a quick squeeze "I should go congratulate my sister, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Okay" I answer back softly.

Without even getting a moment to breathe I feel yet another tap on my shoulder. I sigh and turn around expecting May or something but are met with the chocolate brown eyes of Maxon.

"Oh hi there" I say.

"Hi" he answers back clearly happy his friends sister got married. "I saw you talking to my two friends and wanted to make sure you still had some time saved for me tonight"

"Oh, why Maxon your a bit too late" I say dramatically

"Oh no really?" He asks sounding seriously concerned then quickly tries to switch his face to make him seem like he's joking.

"Of course not!" I say playfully punching his shoulder, making him half smile "all I owe is a dance And a song" I say completing his smile.

"Yes then the rest of my night is yours" he answers pulling me in for a fight embrace.

"Yes after you dance with the rest of the girls," I answer not looking at him.

"Trust me it won't be long. I've seen the song list, I know the shortest songs" he says making me smile.

"Great" I answer before he pulls me In for a quick, sweet kiss.

"Let's get going" he says taking my hand and leading me towards the garden where the reception/party will be happening.

* * *

><p>After a few hours between dancing with Theo, Josh, some other princes and a few quick ones with Maxon, the evening has gone by fairly quickly. Josh walks over to me,<p>

"You ready to go?" He asks kindly

"Ya, just deciding what song I should sing, defintally something happy..." I trail off...what song do I know or have written that are happy? Then I think of one, one I wrote right when I was falling 'in love' with Aspen.

"I got one" I say suddenly "I'll sing love story."

"Oh but I don't know the music," I cut him off

"It's a good thing I brought it then isn't it?" I say smirking.

He just laughs and grabs my hand and leads me over to where the stage is.

"One sec, I'll be right back. I'm going to go introduce you" he says before walking onstage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, can I please have your attention" josh says his voice booming over the room from the microphone. The room goes silent as they listen to him.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce Lady America. I have requested she sing a song for the newly weds. I think you all agree with me, since you've heard her voice on the report" he says before ushering for me to come over. Which I do.

When I get up on stage it remains quiet. I look out over the crowd if people, there were atleast 500 people here in the garden. I wonder how they made it so big in so little Time. I take another quick glance before I see Maxon- smiling warmly.

"Uh, hi." I say lamely "I'm America and I'll be singing a song I wrote and are now dedicating to the lovely newly weds" I say pointing over at them

"Called Love Story...enjoy" I barely get out before the music starts playing. Everyone looks Around at each Other before grabbing partners and beginning to dance. It's no longer as quiet as it was before-thank god.

I hear the music hit a certain spot and I start singing.

_" We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello, "_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..." _

_The music picks up now _

_' "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_ '

I look around the room quickly to see Kriss talking to Maxon, who did not seem interested I all but more interested in me. I noticed now she's showing him something on her hand.

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_

_Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'" " _

I see now Maxon must have told her to go away. I smile As I begin singing again.

_"Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._"

I finish out the song strongly and as soon as I'm done the crowd erupts in cheers. I spin around to see Josh, who was previously playing the guitar, and give him a tight squeeze.

"Thanks" I whisper in his ear.

Now people were yelling for us to continue so I gave Josh a look and we decided to play a few more songs for them. In between them I caught smiles from both Maxon and Theo.

* * *

><p>After a few we decided to take a break and I went and danced with Maxon<p>

"You were great" he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks" I whispered back

We just spun around each other for a while in comfortable silence. It was interrupted when someone taped our shoulders and we looked up to find none other than Theo smirking at us.

"Lady America, " he said "I believe you owe me a dance, you know just cause I'm drunk don't mean I don't remember" he said looking me dead in the eye

"Right now?" Me and Maxon both moaned.

"Yep she'll be right back your highness, I'll take good care of her" he said tugging me away.

"Thanks Theo, and hey didn't already dance with you?" I ask

"Oh really? I can't remember, must of had to much to drink " he said spinning me around the floor.

"Of course you don't remember that" i say.

"Ok I'm want to ask you a question." He said

"Ok knock yourself dead" I say being careful not to step on his feet.

"What's your favorite flower?" He asks. Oh that's random.

"Oh, um probably daisies" I answer.

"Lovely, how about animal?" He says. What's up with the random questions?

"Probably dogs. They look so cute from the few pictures I have seen of them."

"Ok what about color?" He asks. Ok why Does he want to know so bad?

" i thought you said a question" I say

"And you said knock yourself dead." He replies

"Whatever" I say jokingly.

"Well what is it?"

"Probably green or blue" I answer "why do you care so much?"

"Cause I want to get to know You better" he replies

"Ok" I say chuckling "id like to know you better, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue, like your eyes" he says without thinking. I blush slightly

"Or red like your blush" he jokes and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Honest" he says

For the next few minutes we spin Around the room asking each other questions and laughing at the answers. The music finally comes to a stop and the release each other and bow/curtesy to each other.

"Lovely knowing you better" Theo says

"Same to you, Theo" I say

"I'll see you around America" he says vanishing into the crowd. Something about him made her like him, he's so mysterious. But there's something she liked about Maxon more.

'Where is he?' She thought hoping to god not to find him with Kriss

As she spun around the room helplessly looking for Maxon and praying he runs into a wall or something.

"Oh what the?" I say

"Oh hello my dear. I was looking for you" a familiar voice says making her very happy suddenly.

"Same to you. Wanna know something" she says as her and Maxon begin to dance again, now feeling very happy,warm, and safe all at once.

"What would that be?" He asks eyeing her up

"Every time I run into you I think your a wall" I say

We both laugh and eventually dance the night away.

**A/n **

**Told ya I would get you guys another chapter! **

**Thanks for the love and hope you enjoy this chapter and that's about it i think. **

**Oh wait! If I got any info on America wrong, I'm very sorry I tried my best (her fav. Flower, color etc.) **

**That's all **

**Bye**

**~Brooke~**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

**_Ok I forgot last chapters to add it was my twins Idea to add in Theo also all rights to the nam Theo James goes to Veronica Roth. _**

After spending a night of dancing , I finally put an end to it.

"God Maxon how do you do this all the time?" I say taking a seat and taking my shoes off. My feet felt like they were on fire.

"Usually I don't, I was just dancing with you. I'm surprised you lasted so long" he says chuckling

"Yea I am too" I say Moaning. "You know I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did" I say moaning more

"And I'm glad you did" he says.

"Me too" I say

Suddenly we hear shrieks.

"What the?" Maxon says only to be cut of by Theo

"You guys might want to duck!" He's screams pulling us under a table.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Ah not much took the wine bottles, shook em up put them and set them on fire" he says casually.

"WHAT?" We both shout at him. Suddenly there's another loud pop. And wine goes flying everywhere.

All Theo does is laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.

"Poor Amanda!" Maxon sighs.

"Well we're lucky they ran out of here an hour ago, now aren't we" he says laughing when there's another loud pop. Now we hear even more screaming and cussing.

"Theo! Your gonna pay for that you know" Maxon says over the screaming.

"So I assumed" he answers.

After about 10 more minutes of this, everyone is out of the garden and I assume now in the ballroom.

"Theo I can't believe you!" I say when I get out from under the table I see all the broken glass and everything is soaked! "Someone could've gotten seriously hurt!" I say and all he does is chuckle.

"Yea I guess" he says "well I should probably go run and hide, see you two later" he says giving us a wink and running off but before leaving grabbing a freshly opened beer.

"Well now that's that over with..." I say. "I assume I should get to bed."

"Ya, maybe" he says sighing "or maybe we could dance once more?" He asks.

I let out I little laugh. "Oh Maxon I assume I can't say no?"

"Yes you can, but I'd prefer if you didn't" he a answers and takes me in his arms. We spin around the room listening to the many beautiful sounds of the garden. After what I've known has been long enough for one dance I try to stop us but he holds me tight and looks at me deeply with his gorgeous brown eyes.

'Maxon' I whine

"Is it that bad" he asks mockingly

"No" I say

'Then what's the problem?' He chuckles.

'I don't know about you' I laugh

"I'm sorry" he says spinning me a little quicker. I'm about to answer when I hear a rumbling and feel something wet hit my forehead. No not rain... I think. And of course it starts down pouring.

"Oh my god" I shriek as the ran picks up,we stop dancing and just hold each other there looking up at rain, neither one of us wanting our night to end.

I know it has to eventually because I'm beginning to shiver as I feel the ran drip down my back from my hair. I look over at Maxon seeing him watching me.

"We should probably get inside" I whisper, My teeth chattering.

"Ya maybe" he says, I can see his breath. God the temperature dropped quick. "But before we do..." He says not finishing his sentence and pulling me in tighter and kissing me. Suddenly I'm no longer cold and can feel heat just running through my body. We stand there kissing with it getting more and more passionate by the minute.

We finally break lose to take a breath. Our noises and inches apart and we both stand there in the pouring rain looking into each others eyes.

"I love you America" I hear Maxon mumble. I must have litten up like a Christmas tree cause he smiles at me. 'Wow Maxon really loves me' i think to my self.

"Maxon, I-I, damn it's cold out" I say he just looks at me laughing.

"What were you going to say love?" He asks looking me desperately in the eye.

"Oh ya right, I love you too" I say. I spit it out so quickly I honestly can't believe I said it.

"That's great" he says pulling me into another passionate kiss. He pulls away a little sooner than I'd like and says

"America I think we should get you back inside, your lips are turning blue" he chuckles.

"Ya, that might be good" I say. "Besides your hair is getting in the way of your eyes now" I say trying to swipe some of it back into place he just laughs and pulls me inside.

When we get to my room I notice a new guard outside my door. Thank god knowing Aspen is here he won't be assigning him to my door anytime soon. I think to myself thankfully. But as we get closer I notice the piercing green eyes and that face that haunts me every time i think about my home. It's Aspen.

I must've stopped short in my step because Maxon grabs my arm and asks if I'm ok.

I just pull him into my room and ask him the question burning in my head at this very moment.

"Why the hell is Aspen outside my door?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Oh no is it going to bother you that much?" He asks looking honestly worried.

"I'm sorry Maxon, but yes every time I look at him it's just a constant reminder of what went wrong." I say.

"I'm sorry, I just put him there because right now I ensure him the most with your safety. America I know for a fact that if something came to harm you he'd be in here in a flash ready to help, when I can't" he says his face full of sorrow.

"Well I didn't think of it that way" I say looking at the giant puddle of water I've made from Standing in my wet clothes.

"Yes that's only reason why, and trust my feelings and your feelings enough to know nothing is going to happen between the two of you." He says

"Oh Maxon I ensure nothing is going to happen" I say squeezing his shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad your not mad about my decisions" he says looking me in the eye

"No, of course not, I'm glad you told me why though, before you know I blew up" I say making us both laugh lightly.

"Well, my dear we both should best go get changed before we catch colds" he says before placing a light kiss on my lips and walking over to the doors

"Oh wait Maxon, there's one thing I need to say!"

"Yes what would that be?" He asks

"I'm not your dear" I say making him smirk.

"Of course darling. " he says before walking completely out the door.

I quickly prepare myself for bed not realizing how cold I was until know. I quickly run to my bathroom and change into a surprisingly very warm nightgown. I then grab a towel and pat my hair dry.

As I'm making my way over to my bed a cough quite harshly. I'm suprised. 'Oh no I am not getting sick' I tell myself. But I feel another come after another and I'm no longer sure.

* * *

><p>I eventually fall into a restless sleep and are awaken by my alarmed maids.<p>

"Dear you have a very high fever!" Anne says.

"Your nose is stuffed also" a worried Lucy says.

'Joy I am sick.' I think to myself.

"Should we take her to the hospital wing?" One asks I'm not sure which though.

"No please no" I say coughing my god what is up? Stupid weather last night did me in. Well I guess that's what I get.

"Are you sure?" Mary asks.

"Yep" I say "I'll be fine" I answer

"We talked to Syliva." Lucy starts. "She says you can take the day to your self" Anne finishes. Score! This is great. Well not really cause I'm sick and stuff. But still.

"That's great!" I say trying not to sound 100% miserable.

'Yes it is" a soft voice says. It sounded almost like a male. 'Damn. I must really be sick' I think to myself. Wondering which maid had said it. They all just sit there giggling and point towards the door. I look over and see none other than Theo.

"Oh hi" I mumble out weakly.

"You look miserable" he says walking over.

"Thanks for noticing" I mumble.

"Ya your welcome, what happened? Did you stay outside in the cold for too long?" He asks.

"How'd you know" I say looking up at him.

"Wild guest" he says smirking.

"Yea, so I doubt your coming to breakfast correct?" He says sitting at the end if my bed.

"Yea I'm not going, unless I want to get everyone sick." I say

"That'd be funny" he says chuckling.

"Ya like that stunt you pulled last night!" I say accusingly

"Shhh!" He says "no one knows it was me! They thought it was a mere accident!" He says putting a finger up to his mouth.

"Are you serious?" I ask laughing to myself "now if that were me who did it, the king want my head." I say making us both laugh.

"True probably" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I mean just what you said about the king. Come on its obvious he doesn't like you! But let me tell to Maxon sure does!" He says laughing

"Mmhmm" I say looking at my 'chipped' nails "you probably should get going, thanks for coming!"

"Damn it your right. And your welcome, I'll see you later?" He says jumping up.

"Yea of course your welcome back any time!" I say as he runs out the door.

My maids eventually come back and get me ready lightly. Even though I'm sick I want to look good.

They put almost no makeup on me just mascara. We tie my hair Into a loose ponytail which Hangs freely down my Back. They also let a few strands fall free letting them shape my face.

They dress me in my skinny jeans and a light pink, low-cut, light weight t-shirt and combat boots. As I look in the mirror I feel like my old self again-in a good way. I decide to go lay down on my bed and take a light nap.

When I awake I keep myself entertained by writing music and playing cards with my maids. God who thought being sick could be fun? Around 4:30 there's a light knock on my door, I walk over carelessly expecting my mom or may but instead when I open the door I find Maxon, he looks like he's in complete pain.

My maids quickly shoo out and left alone with Maxon. As I lead him over to my bed I can already tell by the way he's using me for support and the way he's groaning every time his back moves funny.

His father has whipped him again. 'That son of a bitch' I think to myself.

I notice Maxon hadn't said a word yet. He must know I know already. He gives me a slight smile- and I can tell it was hard to do through the unimaginable pain he's going through right now.

He's about to open his mouth to say something when I loud siren goes off.

'Oh no. Not again, not now' I think.

The rebels are back.

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry to be posting so late again! I hope you enjoy this chapter though! **

**Also sorry about the gushy maxerica part! I loved it but some of you may not of! Any who how many guys are in America's life right now? Maxon, josh, Theo, and now Aspen again. Wow America. Even though some are still just friends (maybe) lol.**

**It's going to get so confusing. Oh and sorry for the small cliffhanger! **

**Enjoy reading and have fun **

**Bye!**

**~Brooke~ **

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! _**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10.

I stare at Maxon with pure fear on my face. The alarm keeps going off, this is not a dream.

"We have to go" I say helping Maxon up as gently and as quickly as I can. When we finally approach the entrance in my room to the safe room we feel a cool air hit our backs.

"Where do you think your going?" A eerie voice asks.

Shit. Please not a rebel.

Me and Maxon spin both are heads around to see where the wind and voice Are coming from. And there stands a rebel.

"What are you doing here?" Maxon spats at him.

"What do you think" he says smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Y-you came in through my b- balcony?" I ask. Just then three more muscular men climb over the railing if my balcony, I can only assume there rebels.

"Just in time boys, they were about to run" the first one says.

"W-what are you going to do with us?" I ask scared to death.

"It's not what were going to do to you two" one of the men who just got here said. "It's what were going to do to you" he says pointing at me.

"M-me?" I say now even more scared.

"HER?!" Maxon shouts.

"Yep now lets get lover boy out of here so we can continue." The other one says. They walk over taking making away from me and he just grunts and quietly groans as they harshly haul him away. Knowing the condition of his back I know he can't put up much of a fight.

But it doesn't mean he doesn't try. When they approach the door he starts pushing and pulling and stepping on there feet. Screaming out in pain occasionally. After a while one pulls out a gun -loaded- and puts it against his head.

"Maxon no!" I yell running over taking the attention off of him. The rebels only chuckle and throw him down in a chair. One starts tying his arms behind his back as the other two come after me.

"Your a cute one, America, I might just have to keep you to myself." Ones says taking steps towards me as I take steps away, which just happen to be backwards. When he finally has me in a corner he says "but I can't do that, it's not part of the plan"

"P-plan? What plan?" I ask.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a plan for us if we told you know would it?" He says

"No I suppose not" I say honestly

"And there's another thing your honest" he says. "Now are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" He asks

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"Your coming with us" he says

"The hell I am" i say. He slaps me hard across the face and I hear Maxon in the background screaming for them to let me go. Looking down I notice his legs are parted slightly which is keeping me held in the corner.

Taking my shot at the only chance of getting out I slam my foot hard into the area where the sun don't shine.

"You son of a bitch!" He screams at me grunting and backing up.

"That's my girl!" Maxon shouts

"Now just because I'm sick don't mean I ain't going to kick your ass" I say smirking and walking out of the corner I was just cornered in.

Suddenly something hits me in the back of my knees knocking me down. What the? I spin around to see the other two rebels and Maxon is now gaged.

"But you'll have to kick our asses too" one snickers.

"Ok" I say standing up and kicking the other in the abdomen hard. "Like that?" I ask smirking.

"You asshole I'm going to kill you" the unharmed one says

"You know you can't do that!" The one I kicked in groin says still quivering in pain on the ground.

"Your lucky" he says running over to me attempting to throw a punch but a garb his wrist and twist his arm behind his back and kick him into the nearest wall.

The one in which I kicked in the abdomen came up behind me attempting to throw a punch put I dodged and landed my fist on his jaw.

"Ok enough of this" I hear someone say and then a gun clicking. I spin around to see the one I kicked in the groin now recovered holding a loaded gun pointing it between me and helpless Maxon. I throw my arms up showing I surrender.

"Kneel down" he says not dropping the gun. I kneel down. I'm not risking Maxons life for mine. I feel the other two rebels take my arms and begin tying them behind my back. They pull me up and push me towards the balcony. I take one last glance at Maxon seeing him struggling desperately to get free to help me, but I know it won't be much use because of his back.

I gently mouth 'I love you' to him and I see his face sink even further nodding assuring me he does too, since he's still gaged. I then turn my head back for we have reached my balcony.

"Ok John and Pat you go down first and I'll follow after with her." The one holding my arms says pointing too the two muscular men. As one begins there way down I hear someone say from behind me

"Not so fast"

"What the?" One says and we all spin around to see Theo holding a loaded gun at them.

"Haha nice try kid but were not scared of you" one says holding up there gun

"Really? You should be" Theo says aiming the gun at his leg and pulling the trigger, he instantly lets out a cry of pain and drops his gun. I kick it away from the rebels as subtly as I can. Theo smiles and says

"Now let her go before I have to do it again" he says pointing his gun towards the now wounded rebel and then back at them. In a instant I'm let free and I don't understand why. I fall into Theo and he spins me around pulling out a knife and cutting my hands loose.

I quickly rub them, since there sore from the scratchy rope they were just in. I then pick up the gun and see them beginning to make there way to the edge. I run over to maxon and start to help him get loose. Once he is he stands up, I can see he regrets it instantly from the unimaginable pain he's feeling, but still spins around and embraces me.

"Oh your ok, I'm sorry I couldn't help"

"I didn't want you too' I say. " I should probably go see how Theo's doing." I say walking ashore distance over to my balcony

"Get out of here" Theo spits at them put they stand there still.

"We're not going anywhere without her" they say nodding there head my way.

"Don't make us have to shoot you guys to make you leave." Theo says

"Go ahead we won't" they say

"Ok" Theo says pointing his gun at one "damn for being rebels you ain't to smart" he says pulling the trigger and shooting them in the thigh. They fall to the ground in shrieks of pain. He points his gun to the next one but nothing happens when he pulls the trigger.

"What the hell?" He says "really? Only two bullets?" He says and the rebel just shrugs.

"America shoot him for me already will you?" Theo says

"Haha she ain't going to shoot me" he says chuckling darkly.

"What makes you say that?" I say shooting him in the leg.

* * *

><p>When he falls to the ground in pain we all make a run for it, Theo helping Maxon walk.<p>

"Theo"I say as we run towards a safe room, "how'd you know we needed help?"

"Well you weren't in the safe room and I couldn't let you guys get killed sooo" he says pausing to check if the coast Is clear before we continue. "I knocked a guard out and took his gun" he finishes.

"Thanks I rea..." I stop short as a rebel approaches us.

"Hello there" he says smiling and showing off his yellow teeth.

"We're not in the mood" I say holding up my gun.

"Oh I doubt your going to shoot me' he says

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I ask before shooting him in the foot.

"Nice one" Maxon says.

"Maxon is there a room around this way?" Theo asks

"Yes just down the hall" Maxon answers weakly.

We run as quickly as we can down the hall until Maxon tells us to stop. We punch n the code Maxon gives us and soon enough a safe room opens. Theo shoves Maxon in and then lets me go in after and he follows as it closes behind him.

I ask him to sit on the other side so I take care of the wounds the "rebels" gave Maxon.

I take his shirt off slowly being careful not to reopen any wounds. When it's off I see he has five new wounds across his back.

"Maxon" I say before walking over and gathering the supplies I need to treat him. I clean out the wounds with his already blood-stained shirts and apply some medicine that'll help it heal quicker to it.

"Now this will sting a little" I say gently applying it.

When I finish I wrap him in bandages and help put him into his top shirt and suit coat.

"Maxon" I say as he slowly turns to me, "what happened"

"I got a slash for every word I said that he didn't like." He answers

"And what would those be?" I ask.

"I won't, I love her" he says before giving me a light peck on the lips. As he does I realize he meant me. King Clarkson must've been trying to get him to get rid of me. But he didn't, he stood up for us, he told him he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for the short Chapter and the late postings, I've had school which is making my schedule hectic! But I will keep posting for you all! **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Bye **

**~Brooke~ **

**_DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to Keira Cass for owning and writing the selection trilogy. Also Taylor swift for songs and quotes I use. And now also Veronica Roth for Theo and the quote I used today. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Maxon..." I say knowing yet again these wounds he now has are because of me.

"America it's ok" he says turning around slightly trying to avoid pain, and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

Suddenly someone clears their throat behind us. I realize we're not the only ones in here.

"Yes Theo?" I ask still dazed from the sweet kiss.

"I'm still here you know" he says shifting around uncomfortably.

"Good to hear" Maxon says before placing another light kiss on my lips.

"Ugh" I hear Theo moan and we both laugh.

We soon cuddle up close to each other and soon we're both fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know where I am, all I can see is I'm surrounded by water. I must be in the middle of an ocean. 'How the hell did I get here?' I silently think. I look around looking for Maxon or Theo but all I can see is endless water.<p>

After a while I barley notice that someone has approached me. I look to see who it is and see it's not only one but three people surrounding me. Kriss, king Clarkson, and a rebel whom js wearing a mask. I look at them confused to as why there out here. They point at me. 'What are pointing at?" I yell

But they only continue to point. I realize there pointing past me, to something beyond me. I slowly turn to see Maxon being held at gunpoint by somebody, but I can't figure out who it is because they are wearing a mask.

"Maxon!" I scream "let him go!" I shout even louder.

I then see the same person appear again as If cloning and holding Theo at gunpoint.

'What do you want' I yell!

"We want you to leave America, permanently" the three behind me say, I forgot they were even there.

"I'm not leaving!" I scream in their faces not even fazing them.

"Then we'll make you. America you don't want us to hurt you...or the ones you love do you?" King Clarkson sneers.

'No go away!' I scream louder, it's like as if they didn't hear me.

"Ya we'll defintally hurt the ones you love" the rebel says. I hear a gun click into place behind me, ready to shoot.

"No!" I scream spinning quickly.

"And we'll hurt you" I hear Kriss and Clarkson say behind me.

'What?' I say and see them let go of Maxon and Theo . Maxon is expressionless and Theo has pure fear on his face. Suddenly someone grabs my shoulders and starts holding me under the water, which I forgot I was in.

'LET ME GO' I scream.

The water Is crystal clear from under it and as I'm being held under by what seems to be both Kriss and King Clarkson on each shoulder, I see the rebel take off his mask. I'm astounded by who I see it is. Josh. Why the hell is josh a rebel?! I soon realize I'm under water and can't breathe.

'LET ME UP!' I plead. They ignore me. 'PLEASE I CAN'T..." I say gulping for air. 'BREAHE!" I scream.

The water fills my lungs I scream so loud but no heard a thing. Everything turns dark...

* * *

><p>'America!' I hear 'America. It's ok wake up' a familiar voice says. Wait this is all just a dream?<p>

"America!" I hear another voice say. Eerie familiar. I try to get out of the darkness but I can't find a way out.

"AMERICA" I hear for some reason the right voice scream. And I'm lead out of the darkness.

I open my eyes to find it had all been just a dream. I look around and notice I'm now in my room, it's dark.

"W-what?" I could've sworn there was a rebel attack. I look around again and catch a pair of green and blue eyes in my room. I don't see the gorgeous brown eyes anywhere though.

'The rebels?' I say sounding confused.

'Yes what about them?" The blue eyed person says.

"Where are they? Are they still here?" I ask scared.

"Oh no, they left a long time ago, maybe 5 hours or so" the green eyed one says.

'What time is it?' I ask.

"Nearly 12:30" the blue eyes say.

"Oh" I say.

"Yes we were in that safe room for quite some time, until they finally left. You were out cold, and Maxon requested I'd carry you here. He said he would but can't with his injuries." Blue eyes says answering almost all my questions.

"Yea on a different note, are you ok?" The green eyes ask.

"Oh yea just a nightmare" I say shaking at the thought of it.

"Yep what was it? You and Maxon getting killed?" Blue eyes ask with humor all over his voice.

"No," I say now wanting to know who they are "by the way who are you two?" I ask.

'Id like to beg to differ, you were screaming pretty loud. Lucky I was still awake case this guard wasn't aloud to come in unless told. I didn't know that was a new rule. Anyways what would scare you anymore than that?" The blue eyes say

"You still answer my question. Who are you?" I ask.

"You can't tell?" Green eyes says. My eyes must have shot open pretty wide since I just realized who the very eerie familiar voice belonged too. Aspen.

"A-aspen?" I say my voice shaking.

"Yes and me?" Says the blue eyes.

"N-no?" I say

"Theo sound familiar?" He says I can here his voice drop probably like his face, he's probably thinking how I know a guards voice and eyes but not his.

"I'm sorry" I say studying his eyes so I can remember them.

"It's no big deal, you Should probably go back to your post" Theo says pointing towards the door suggesting aspen to leave. Thank god.

Aspen gives him a murderous glare and walks over to the door. When the door clicks shut behind him I let out a sigh of relief. Theo walk into some light from the moon so I can now perfectly see his features.

"How are you feeling?" He asks

"Good I guess, better now" I say.

"Ya? That's good. I'm glad you woke up we were about to call Maxon." He says

"Oh where is he? How is he anyways?" I ask

"I'm right here now my dear" I hear the voice I've been longing for this whole time say. I literally jump out of my bed hearing his voice "and I'm quite good. That medicine worked wonders" he says stretching out his back.

"That's great" I say walking over and giving him a gentle hug.

"It's ok, I'm better now. The doctors saw me and put medicine on that made the numb. So I can't feel a thing." He says squeezing me tighter.

"That's great" I repeat again.

"Yes" he says "it is". We talking gently to each other about nothing important and when I realize Theo had left I say.

"You saw the doctors?" .

"Yea, my doctor, Joe insisted I let him help. So I did." He answers

"So you trust Joe with your secret?" I say

"Well I trust him with my life if that happened, and yes he's known actually. I just go get help anymore."

"What? Maxon why?"

" i didn't want him to know how many times he really did it. " he answers.

"Maxon?" I say

"Yes?"

"How frequently is it?" I ask

"It's only when I don't do what he wants or defend or stand up for myself."

"Really?" I ask weakly wondering how frequent that must really be.

"Yea" he says.

"Maxon?" I say again

"Yes love?" He replies rubbing my back.

"When was the first time?" I say. He looks shocked, he instantly wipes it off his face and honestly thinks.

"Uh.. Maybe when I was around 13?" He says. My jaw instantly drops. Him noticing that says "it's ok love it's not a big deal, they don't hurt anymore."

"Oh my god maxon" I say now realizing Joe has known for 6 years.

"It's ok" he says placing a kiss on my forehead. "Maybe you sold get some sleep and I'll come see you again in the morning." He says standing

"Oh I'm not going back to sleep..." I say before stopping myself and realizing he must be exhausted. "You go get some rest, I'll Play my piano or something." I say pushing him towards the door. He spins around and places a light kiss on my lips.

"Thanks" he says before walking down the hall. And as if on cue Kriss walks out of her room.

"Oh Maxon!" She exclaims.

"Lady Kriss" he says taking a bow.

"I've been meaning to talk to you " she says!

"Oh well..." He's cut off by Kriss pulling At his arm. I don't wait around to watch more before I gently shut my door.

"Ugh Kriss always has to get in the way" I say. I walk over to my piano and warm up a little before playing anything major.

When I finish I decide to play the song i wrote-treacherous.

"_Put your lips close to mine_

_As long as they don't touch_

_Out of focus, eye to eye_

_Till the gravity's too much_

_And I'll do anything you say_

_If you say it with your hands_

_And I'd be smart to walk away,_

_But you're quicksand_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it_

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

_And all we are is skin and bone_

_Trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow,_

_But you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, and get you alone_

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would_

_Follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This hope is treacherous_

_This daydream is dangerous_

_This hope is treacherous_

_I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, and get you alone_

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will"_

I finish out. I play a few more before my eyelids get heavy. I still play though.

* * *

><p>I'm shaken awake by my maids.<p>

"What? What?" I ask alarmed and look around Im still at my piano. I laugh to myself I must've fallen asleep here.

"America, it's well past breakfast and now it's almost time for the royal family of England to leave" Mary says.

"Oh my god! That's today! Lets go!" I say jumping up. And running towards the door spinning around and realizing that I should probably get ready first so I don't scare anybody.

We get ready quicker than we've ever have before. My hair is pinned in a loose fishtail braid down my back. I'm wearing very little makeup and my day dress is a beautiful sea-foam green. I slap on nude heels and run out the door.

I make it down just in time as the royal family arrives at the door. I say my quick goodbyes to the king and queen. I congratulate Amanda and her husband once more and wish them luck before Josh pulls me around the corner.

"America" he breathes. I give him a tight hug. "I'll miss you" he finishes.

"I'll miss you too! You were a great friend" I say pulling away slightly to see us face.

"Yes. I'll never forget you" he says.

"Wait you'll be back? Right?" I ask not wanting to loose my friend for good.

"Sometimes America people have to leave to see the ones they love be happy" he says before kissing my cheek and walking away.

What on earth did that mean?

**A/n **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I feel really bad something came up and I couldn't. I hope you all don't mind! So please enjoy this chapter. I see big things happening in the next chapter and the one after. So prepare for long chapters in multiple POVs! **

**That's all though for today **

**Bye **

**~Brooke~ **

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 **

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**Okay quick notes! **

**For my next chapter I'd like to now who you guys prefer better... Josh or Theo. **

**you choose! Tell me in the reviews! Please! I really want to know for reasons coming on in this story. So please just leave a review and tell me! **

**Thanks! **

**(Also a little bit more of strong language in this chapter, but not much!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'What does that mean?' Repeats continuity in my head as I walk back to join the rest of the elite.<p>

"Well goodbye!" Queen Amberly says sending the rest of the Royal Family on their way. I sneak one last glance at Josh as he walks towards the door. In the moment I chose to sneak that last glance, he's looking right at me probably having the same idea.

When I do catch his eye I can't help but notice the look of sadness spread across his face. Was there something I missed between us? I realize I need to speak to him before he's gone for good.

I decide I'm going to talk to him. Now. Oh I'm going to get in so much trouble.

I run towards the door and I see him approaching the car that will take them to their plane.

"Josh! Wait!" I yell starting to run down the first of many steps to the entrance of the palace.

"America! Stop!" I hear Syliva say behind me. 'America you can't do that!" She says a little louder than before.

I don't listen of course trying to make my way towards Josh.

"Josh!" I yell again, a bit louder. He still doesn't notice. I turn my head slightly to see Kriss standing there snickering holding something shiny. I don't take much thought to it. I also see Marlee there with a confused look. I shake my head reassuringly and she looks a little more comfortable.

I notice him getting closer to the car. How many damn stairs are there? I think. Finally sick of this I stop and just scream at the top of my lungs.

"JOSH WAIT!"

That caught his attention, his head whips around as fast as it can without falling off. Seeing me he stops and turns around

"I need to talk to you" I say making a smile tug at his lips.

"Ok if you insist, my lady" he says bowing very enthusiastically. He turns to his family and say "I will meet you all back in England later, it won't be long" he says giving his father a quick hug then to one to his mom and kisses her cheek. He wishes his sister and her husband luck, before turning to me.

I can't help be astounded by his kindness. When he faces me fully I notice his beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. 'Oh my god. America stop. Maxon think Maxon.' I say to myself.

"America why don't you come down the rest of the way?" He asks then points behind me "so we can have some privacy." I spin Around Kriss still there with a look on her face I do not liking the look on her face.

"Yea" I say beginning to finish the rest of the steps. "That might be best"

As I'm walking down the stairs I notice its alot harder in heels. Especially these nearly two- inch high nude ones. "Well" I say at the fourth to last step. 'Im finally here" I say moving to the third one only to trip when my stupid heel falls off.

"Ahhhhh" I scream falling forward.

Josh instantly jumps into action. He catches me mid-fall and I'm now in his strong arms bridal style.

"Those god damn heels" I mutter in his arms

"Ah atleast you made it this far" he says before setting me down. We hear a constant clicking noise suddenly and we both spin to see Kriss with a Camera. Taking our picture. She's most likely going to show that to Maxon.

"That bitch" I hear Josh mutter. I spin to look at him

"Wow Josh" I say "that wasn't very prince-like" I say teasingly. Making him roll his eyes.

'Ya, well princes are supposed to speak the truth" he says smirking "and the truth is Maxon would be a fool to let you go and chose that bitch or one of the other bimbos" he finishes. I'm shocked by his language but also find it very amusing.

"Thanks Josh' I say now wanting to know what he meant earlier. "Anyways..." I start out shyly not sure how to ask.

"Let me guess, you want to know what I meant? Correct?" He says looking me firmly in the eye.

"Yes" I say looking at the ground.

"Ok then may we go somewhere a little more private?" He asks.

'Of course" I reply following him down his path.

We end up in the garden. He stops and turns around to meet my face, after we found a spot where no one is or can hear us.

"Well" He says after some long minutes of silence.

"Well' I say back.

"What I meant is..." He fades off looking away towards the distance.

'What Josh?" I say touching his shoulder lightly "what is it?" I ask

"It's just that, that..." He says not meeting my eyes "how the hell can I say this?" He mumbles.

"Well firstly you could just spit it out"I say making him chuckle.

"I could, and I shall" he says. "America, i think Maxon is a fool and is ungrateful and doesn't deserve you. You aren't going to believe me because I know you love him. But he, he doesn't even appreciate you! Like I do! America," he pauses I'm too shocked to say a word.

"I think I love you" he finishes.

'W-what?" I barely get out.

"Yes I do, and I want you to come to England with me! Where we can be together without any interruptions." He says now making eye contact. Which doesn't help because it only tells me he's serious.

"J-josh, I'm flattered..." I say slowly, still digesting his words "b-but I c-can't. Because I l-love Maxon" I finish hoping to god this is the right choice.

"Very well, it's what I figured." He says and I turn to try and leave as does he. I'm walking away when I hear

"America?"

"Yes?"

"Just know I will always be there" he says

"Ok thank you I will" I say before he turns and leaves.

* * *

><p>MAXON'S POV<p>

As the Royal Family where almost gone I see America run out the door after them. Knowing she had just said she loved me a few days ago, I don't put much thought to it. I just casually turn on my heel and head towards my room.

About an hour later I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yell from across the room. Putting my book back on the shelf it came from.

"Kriss" a confident yet shy voice says. 'Joy, why her again?' I think to myself before answering

"Okay come in"

And without hesitation she does.

"Hello Maxon." She says with a devilish grin.

"Hi Kriss" I say nervously giving her a weird glance wanting to know what she has up her sleeve.

"Uh I just want to tell you and show you something" she says after a while

"Okay go ahead" I say turning and organizing my book shelf.

"Well I'm sure you saw America storm out of the palace after Prince Josh? Correct?" She says. 'Really? You here to tell me something I already know?' I think

"Yes Kriss I do, I don't need you to tell me things I already know" I spit back annoyed.

"Yes I'm sure that's all you know, right?" She says the mean grin back.

"What do you mean?" I ask now curious.

"Here let me show you" she says opening the envelope I didn't notice she had.

"Here" she says handing me what seems to be pictures.

"What are these?" I ask.

"Just look" she says pointing to them in my hands.

I look down at the pictures and are shocked at what I find. The first one is of Josh holding America, bridal style. She's looking at him with joy all over her face and that's how he's looking at her. I also notice she has on one shoe. That's weird.

The next of him holding her around the waist as she looks what I think is shyly at the ground. I feel my heart tear into a million tiny pieces. 'Why America why?' I think.

"I think she's playing you Maxon, I mean look at them they look so happy together" Kriss says. No this can't be right.

"Maybe you should get ride of her while you still can" she says.

No I will not, not till I know for sure.

"Get out." I say sharply and pointing towards the door.

"W-what?" She says.

"I said get out" I growl.

"Maxon!" She says. "W-why?"

"Get out." I growl again "don't make me call the guards"

"Fine' she says walking towards the door. As she's about to leave she says "I hope you make the right choice"

"Leave" I almost yell at her and the next second she's gone.

"God Dammit!" I scream throwing the closest thing I can grab across the room. I need to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>AMERICA'S POV.<p>

The next couple of hours I sit in the women's room, talking to Marlee and writing some new ideas for songs.

'_Tall, dark and superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say, yay_

_And you smile and say, "How are you? "_

_I say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever_

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down'_

Is what I have down already. "Hmmm" I say out loud trying to think of more to write.

'_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational'_

Is what I put next. 'Not bad.' I congratulate myself. I sit there a while coming up with the rest of the first part of the lyrics and decided to repeat the chorus. It came out like

'_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK_

_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watch superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down'_

'I'll come up with the rest later' I say to myself, glancing at the clock. It's nearly 1:30. Most of the others have gone to Lunch, but I stayed here. I decide to go back to my room and play my piano or something.

As I'm walking down the hall to my room I see Kriss. She gives me a weird look, like she just is so much better than me.

"Hello Kriss" I say all she does is laugh to herself and walk into her room. 'Okay then' I think.

I turn to go into my room and see Aspen give me another weird glance as if warning me. He mouths 'heads up' and I just look at him blankly and mouth 'thanks' back. Now I'm scared, but I do it anyways I slowly turn my knob and walk into my room.

At first I notice nothing wrong until I see Maxon sitting in one of the chairs by my window. I let out a sigh of relief. 'Why where they all warning me like that?'

He turns around when he hears me sigh. I instantly take my sigh of relief back in when I see the look on his face. It's full of pure anger and disappointment.

"Why?" He says "why America?"

"What?" I says shocked. What did I do. I think back trying to come up with something I could've done wrong but nothing came to mind.

"Him." He says looking away. "What did I do to get that?"

I close my door gently and answer "what are you talking about?" Then it hits me. "Are you talking about me asking Josh some questions? Before he left..." I say trailing off.

"Yes just about." He answers coldly.

"What is it then?" I ask now really confused.

"You and Josh." He answers.

"Yes, what about him?" I ask

"That's just it! America I know about you two!" He yells at me. I'm astounded by his tone

"Maxon! Nothing is going on between us?!" I scream right back.

"Really then explain these pictures!" He says throwing two photos at me. I pick them up off the ground and take a look at them.

Ones a photo of when Josh had caught me when I fell and the other is one of him putting me down. Just they didn't look like that. It looked like we had strong feelings for each other and that he was holding me tightly and goofing off.

"What the? Who the hell gave you these?" I yell now very angered.

"Kriss!" He yells back clearly also angered 'that bitch' I mutter

"and obviously she's more trust-worthy than you!" He yells

"What the hell Maxon?" I yell now hurt "what was I supposed to say?! 'Oh Maxon, when I was running to ask Josh a question before he left I fell down the stairs and he caught me?!'" I snarl at him.

"Yea I doubt you fell down the stairs!" He growls

"Oh I'm sure Kriss didn't show you the rest of the photos now, right?" I yell.

"No and she doesn't need too!" He yells

"Ya of course she doesn't!" I scream on the verge of tears now "I can't believe your second guessing my feelings!" I yell now ashamed he thinks this.

"Ya I think you have and had none for me!" He mutters.

"Are you serious?!" I scream. "Are you trying to break me down on purpose or is this just your plan before you send me on my way so you can be with that bitch you've loved since the beginning!"

"I did and do-"

I cut him off "DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T!" I scream "if you didn't this would be over by now" I finish off.

"Well it's hard to make a descion not knowing how the other person feels" he snarls.

"You know damn well how I feel and felt" I growl at him.

"Really cause I don't see it" he says looking back out my window.

"Oh ok, what about my songs" I scream ripping out the piece of paper the song I just began writing on and fold it and hold it in my hand. I look at my notebook and see it leaked threw and that there (thankfully) were two copies.

"Probably fake" he spits at me.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I scream not wanting to hear him anymore.

"No" he says "I won't, not this time."

"I don't care what you want! Get out" I yell

He just sits there stubbornly.

"Go" I say at a slightly less harsh tone with tears streaming down my face, trying to clam down.

"Nope"

"Am I going to have to call As- my guards?" I say hoping that'll get him out, knowing Aspen would do it for me.

"Why? Why should I leave?" He yells

"Because..." I say pausing knowing I don't want to say the rest. "So I can enjoy my last night alone." I finish tears streaming down my face.

"Who says I'm going to eliminate you?" He says harshly.

"Who says I'm staying?" I say back making him speechless.

After a while he speaks up.

"I'm not letting you leave"

"You can't stop me." I say "now go"

He gets up finally.

"Fine" he says reaching the door and when he does I say

"Oh wait, here" I hand him the folded piece of paper "that should tell you how I felt, if you didn't believe me. Now go on your way"

He just looks at me and opens the door.

"Make sure to kiss Kriss on your way" I say spinning around.

"America" he says upset and annoyed

"Go, Aspen please help him if you must" I say not turning around.

"Yes America I shall" Aspen said.

"Whatever" Maxon said walking away.

* * *

><p>When he's gone I fall to the floor in tears.<p>

I feel strong arms touch my shoulders.

"I can't believe that's who you loved after me' I hear Aspen say.

"Oh Aspen!" I say turning to give him a hug "you don't know How much I've missed you," I sniffle "man was I stupid."

"It's ok, so was I" he says.

"Thanks, I hope you find someone who can really love you" I say squeezing him tighter.

"I'm sure I will" he says.

"In case I never see you again," I say crying harder "know I'll miss you"

"I'll see you again, and I'll miss you forever and always." He says "just don't go too far"

I laugh and we sit there hugging each other for a while. We both decide he should probably get back to his post and I'm left alone again.

My crying has given up a little so i decide to play some songs.

_'I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people, and sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you_

_But I have to.'_

Tears flow down my face.

_'Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_People are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you_

_But I have to.'_

More tears...

'_It's two A.M._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me._

_It's two A.M._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_And I can't breathe without you_

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you_

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you_

_But I have to._

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry"_

I finish out and put my head down and cry and cry. Why is this happening.

I don't know if I can take this heart break anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**The same as at the beginning please please please review and tell me Theo or Josh, I have an Idea as to who but want to know what you guys want, so pleaseeeee tell me! **

**Anyways next chapter is going to be longggg either as long as this or longer. I hope you'll enjoy it! It's going to be big! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13 **

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**

**A/n **

**Quick notes before the chapter begins. I'm glad all the people who told who they did. ( now this will work great *winky face*) oh god I can't wait. Hmmm this chapter s either going to be veryyyyy long or you will get two chapters in one night *another winky face* so ya. I loved reading all the reviews and feel so happy by all the nice ones. (And to the occasional hater-if you have nothing to say, say nothing at all! This is my version if the story, I'm not a pro it's not going to be perfect!) but to all the nice ones thanks for all the support and love! You guys are the best and help me past the haters so thanks! Now enjoy this chapter...ohhh wait btw this chapter is gonna have alot of taylor quotes/songs. (the chapter number...13! Sorry to anyone who doesn't like her, I'm a major swiftie...) so enjoy! Now Im done!**

**America's POV. **

It's about 9:45 when I look at the clock. Everyone's gone to dinner, and are probably on bed. When my maids came to get me ready, then cheer me up I literally screamed at them to get out. Nobody else has come by, except for Aspen occasionally opening the door to check on me, then closing it again giving me a nod.

I'm huddled I'm a corner and now it's nearly 10:30 when I hear a knock. I don't answer expecting it to be Aspen, but when the door opens the rest of the way I hear a evil snicker.

"Who's there" I say between labored breaths.

"Just me, Kriss" I hear, now knowing its Kriss answer.

"What do you want?" I shoot at her.

"Oh just to check on you, make sure your okay" she says with an evil grin I don't like.

"Ya right" I snarl. "What do you REALLY want?"

"Well there is one thing" she says innocently.

"Well spit it out" I mutter now huddled back in a ball.

"You know how we said we tell each other everything going on between Maxon and us?" She asks.

Suddenly not liking where this is headed I say "yes?"

"Well I thought I should just tell you so you wouldn't be too surprised when Maxon announces it" she says pausing and pulling something out of the pocket of her robe. "He proposed to me, America I won" she squeals. I feel my draw drop. I look at the ring and by the looks of it, it can't be fake. The ring has probably 15 diamonds in it and is just gorgeous-too expensive for a 3 to buy.

"No" I say tears falling down my face "this can't be true"

"It is, America face it you weren't going to win" she says smiling and placing ring on her perfect finger.

"Get out of my room" I almost yell but control myself.

"Why? Don't want to face the truth anymore?" She says smirking cruelly.

"Now" I yell losing patience.

She just laugh cruelly showing off her ring. This has to be a nightmare. Why would he choose her? Her.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I scream completely losing all my patience.

"Oh I'm sorry he's in love with me" she says coldly not moving

I stand up and scream "I said now!"

"Just jealous you don't have this?" She says holding up her ring.

That's when any hope of self-control disappears and I just scream out in annoyance,anger, and sadness.

She just stands there laughing and i lung at her. She lets out a surprised shriek when my door burst open and Aspen comes over and grabs her.

"I think it's time for you leave" he says pulling her out the door before I could even rip one of her strands of perfect brown hair out.

When the door closes and I'm left alone again, the tears come out hot and strong again down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>KRISS'S POV <strong>

as I'm being dragged away all I can do is smirk, 'finally' I think 'that little twit is gone for good. Now I can Maxon all to myself'.

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV<strong>

I've cried for so long I can't believe I'm not dehydrated yet and passed out. I have no idea what time it is when I feel a strong hand touch my shoulder. I flinch away

"My dear, what's wrong?" I hear someone asks

"Get the hell out Maxon" I growl thinking its Maxon since whoever it was called me 'my dear'.

"Not Maxon" the voice says. Ok it's not Maxon...it can't be Josh...it hits me

"Theo?" I say helplessly.

"Bingo!" He says. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Really? Do you really want to know?" I ask doubting he would.

"Well that's what friends do, correct?" He says.

"I guess" I say as another tear falls down my face.

"Well, what is it?" He says "that could make America Singer cry so bad?"

"Well, it's Maxon" I say.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, he's a jerk. He wants me to be honest and when I am he, h-he doesn't believe me!" I say letting more tears fall. Theo stays silent urging me to keep going.

"And he lied. About everything, about us" I say crying harder. "He chose Kriss" I whisper

"No," he says seeming just as shocked "that bitch?"

That makes me laugh lightly "yes that bitch"

"Wait how come you know but no one else?" He asks.

"She wanted to tell me first I guess" I say shrugging and letting more tears fall. Of course Maxon would want her she's so elegant and perfect, and I'm, I'm just a mess with a bad temper.

"That's cold" he says.

"Ya" I mumble.

"So what are you going to Do?" He asks. Suddenly realizing I have to make a choice now.

"I-I think I'm leaving" I say finally. Knowing its the right descion since Maxon has already made up her mind.

"Are you positive?" He asks.

"Yes"

"Then lets get you back home." He says standing up.

"Oh no I'm not staying in Illea." I say. "I can't" I whisper.

"What? Why" he says.

"I can't live here everyday seeing the man I thought I loved and loved me back, with another women" I answer weakly, trying to stop crying.

"Well if your sure...' He says pausing looking at me.

"I am"

"Then you can come back to England with me. I was supposed to leave yesterday with my family and the guest, but decided to stay and cause get some chaos." He says chuckling.

"Really? You'll help me get out of here"

"Of course, I'll just leave a little earlier. Good thing I got my last prank in" he says now laughing.

"What did you do?" I ask giggling wanting to know what he has done.

"Oh nothing, just may have put a bomb in Maxon's room" he says

"What?!" I yell. Just because I hated him now didn't mean I wanted him to die!

'Oh relax! It's not a bomb, bomb. It's a stink bomb" he says cracking up.

"And how on earth did you get one of those?" I ask giggling.

"Easy. I'm really close to some of the guards who are in control of weapons here" he says.

"Oh my " I say now both of us in fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay" he says after a while. "Now back to more important things...are you packed at all?"

"A little" I say pointing towards my half-full suitcase, from when this all first went down. I had eventually stopped when I thought we would make up. Boy was I wrong.

"Okay, it's about 1 o'clock..." He says looking at his watch, "The soonest I can get us out with out anyone knowing is probably 2:30..." He finishes.

"That's perfect" I say knowing it won't take me long to pack, and I do want to write a few notes.

"Good, I'll meet you here in an hour" he says walking out.

* * *

><p>By the time I'm done packing its 1:25. I smile knowing soon, I'll be out of all this drama. I've packed my many favorite dresses my maids have made and all the stuff I brought from home. I also packed a little bag with some of the few makeup items my maids had used on me. I also packed some few other cosmetics.<p>

I also threw in all my notebooks and song/music stuff. And when I'm done my large suit case is nearly full. I walk over to my closet and grab a guitar case I found in there a while ago. I grab the beautiful guitar of its stand and place it gently inside. 'I figure I mine as well take something I'll use everyday with me' I think while closing it in securely.

When I'm finish I place it all by the door and sit down at my desk to write 3 quick notes.

The first one I write is to my maids- thanking them for all they have done.

The second one is to my family-telling them where I am and that I'm safe. I also mention that they can come to England if they want to.

And the third is to Maxon- I figure I should say my few last words to him and not leave him in the dark about this all.

When I finish, I securely put them all in envelopes. I make sure to make my family's letters extra secure, so no one can open it without a knife.

When I'm finished and looking over my room one last time knowing I don't have much time till we leave I notice the heart collage of pictures Maxon had made for me. I go over to look at them again, scolding myself for not remembering it.

As I look over the pictures I see some ones from happier times. I don't want to leave all my memories behind. I think going over to my desk and grabbing an envelope.

Quickly I pick off all the pictures and put them in. When I reach the last one in the middle, the one of me and Maxon, I grab a pair of scissors. I put them down the middle of my photo, as I'm about to cut it I hear a knock on my door.

"You ready?" I hear Theo asks, I instantly relax and answer back "yes just a minute."

I quickly cut down the middle of the photo, breaking us two apart. I feel a tear fall down my cheek. 'It'll be okay, I'll be okay" I think walking over and unsealing Maxon's letter before sticking the two pieces of paper inside and re-sealing the envelope.

I walk over to the door, grab my suitcase and guitar case and take a deep breath. I open the door to see Theo and Aspen talking. Oh no I forgot about Aspen.

I look to Theo 'may we have a moment?' I ask.

"Of course"

"Aspen" I say weakly

"America, I already know, it's ok" aspen says.

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm glad your doing this it's the right choice" he says looking deep into my eyes with his green ones.

"Thank you," I say before hugging him. "Take care of yourself, stay safe. Keep your family safe and I'll miss you" I say into his shoulder another tear falling down my cheek.

"I will America, just remember I will always be there." He says. I giggle how come everyone is saying this?

"Goodbye" I say kissing his cheek.

"Until next time, America" he says nodding his head.

I walk away then and catch up with Theo.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Just somebody I knew from home' I answer

"Okay, well you finally ready?" He asks

"Yes"

"Let's go then" he says picking up his and my suit case before we quietly walk out of the palace, we take a back way so no one notices us leaving- not even a guard.

* * *

><p><strong>MAXON'S POV<strong>.

I wake up the next morning, my room smelling much better from that damn stink bomb i figure theo had but in my room. I touch my face, feeling weird from the few dried tears I had shed before I drifted off to sleep. I'm so upset me and America got into another fight. I hated fighting with her.

I get out of bed and change into some jeans and a nice button-down. Since its a Saturday, I can dress down a little. I comb out my mess of blonde locks and look in the mirror. When I do I look ok, I guess. I look extremely stressed (which I was) and I have dark circles under my eyes from getting so little sleep last night.

As I look around my room I see a picture of America and figure I should go and try and fix things. Hoping she'd Change her mind about leaving. I really only ever cared for and loved her in this whole competition and don't want her to leave, where I'm stuck choosing someone I don't have any feelings for.

As I'm about to leave my butler Burst through the door with my mother and father right behind. I don't like the look on his face and my mother's which is pure distress and sadness. But my father just smirked in the corner.

"Sorry for not knocking but this is urgent." Frank-my butler- says.

"Oh well what is it?" I ask curious.

"Here" my mother says tears in her eyes "it's for you, a letter from America.'

"Oh, what's so urgent about that?" I ask smiling and taking the letter "I was about to go see her anyways." And then it happens my mother burst into tears.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ask looking at Frank. He just shakes his head.

"Well son," my father says, I forgot he was even here "I'm afraid that's not going to happen"

What? What did he mean? I give them all confused looks and say

"What do you mean?"

"Oh god" frank says. My mother is now sobbing and my father is holding her tightly while smirking.

"You can't" my father says.

"What! Why?!" I ask now angered.

"She's no longer here..." My mother squeaks.

Right then and there my heart breaks. This can't be true. "No" I say "no this can't be true!" I scream.

"I'm afraid it is." My father says.

"No, do we know where she went?" I ask.

"No" Frank says "we contacted her family and they do not know."

"What? What did you tell them then?" I say

"Well, she also had a letter for them. So we sent it as soon as we could, we told them that they should receive it tonight." My mother says between whimpers. Before I could respond frank cuts in again

"Although we do have a hunch she might have headed somewhere with Prince Theo since he is missing also" he finishes.

"W-what?" I say. How could Theo do that? And not tell me. I then look down and see she had wrote me a letter. I feel a warm tear slide down my cheek.

"May I be alone now?" I ask holding in the tears. The only girl I love in this competition is gone.

"Yes of course" my mother says walking towards me ushering the other two out. When we're alone she gives me a tight hug and whispers

"I'm so sorry, I know you loved her"

She then walks out of the room, leaving me alone to read America's last words to me. As I open the letter two little pieces of paper fall out. I bend down a pick them up noticing there part of a photograph.

I flip them over and instantly wish I hadn't. It's the picture of me and America. She had cut it down the middle separating us. I'm now more scared then ever to read the letter. But I do, I have too. I need to know.

I slowly unseal the letter and read it,

_Dear Maxon,_

_I keep going back over things we both said,_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread. But sometimes people are wrong. And that I was._

_I've paced back and forth all this time, Cause I honestly believed in you._

_Maybe I was naïve, Got lost in your eyes And never really had a chance. Did I?_

_I had so many dreams About you and me, Happy endings, Our happily ever after.. And so much more. Now I know that was never going to happen. Was it?_

_People are people, and sometimes we change our minds, I know, But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. I Hope you know this Is not easy for me, and I know it's never simple, never easy.. Its not supposed to be. Never a clean break, no one's here to save me, yet again._

_But before I go there's one thing I need to know..._

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go?_

_In silent screams, In wildest dreams I never thought it'd end like this._

_I guess I was foolish for I honestly believed we'd never have our last kiss._

_I'll miss the conversations with the little white lies._

_And when i look at the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_I'll break down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After everything Maxon, I must confess, I need you._

_And I love you so that's why I'm letting go... And leaving because I happen to know you don't return the feelings. I need to leave before my heart gets truly wreaked. And so I can take time and slowly put it back together again._

_Go do what you want, cause I guess I'm not what you wanted._

_It's such a shame, what a rainy ending given to a 'perfect' love._

_Im Just walking away, no use defending words that you will never say._

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never seen anything as cruel as this._

_Why would you want to break a perfectly good heart? Why would you want to take my love and tear it all apart? Why would wanna make another scar?_

_These questions forever will be running through my head. And yes Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall._

_And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall._

_No matter what you say, I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away._

_It just doesn't make sense to me_

_But I'll have to deal with it and move on. It was your choice not mine. But..._

_One day i hope the sun shines And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, You wish you had stayed._

_You can plan for a change in weather and time,_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind._

_Just know one thing before I'm out of your life forever,_

_I will always be there._

_Goodbye._

_Yours Truly,_

_(Not your dear)_

_America._

_P.S, I still love you._

I break down crying now. I can't stop the tears any longer. She had loved me and I was foolish enough to let her go.

As the tears flow from my eyes I think about our last fight, her letter, and wonder where she is. I finally can't take it anymore and run out my door and down the halls till I reach her room, the whole time tears streaming down my face.

When I reach her room i look around, a few things are missing here and there, and I realize she's really gone. I sit on her bed and cry. She's really gone is all I think about.

After what seems like hours my mother comes in.

"I thought I'd find you here." She says with a sad smile.

"Ya" I say drying my eyes with my handkerchief.

"Well, your father wants you to announce it to the other girls." She says.

"Mom, I can't. I don't like any of them. I can't and won't choose one to be my wife" I whimper.

"I know" she's says "but they do deserve to know. Besides we're looking for her, and when we find her you can call her back"

"I guess your right" I say standing up with her and head towards the dining hall. I look at my watch quietly and see the time, it's 12:30. Just In time for lunch. I've been in here for nearly 4 hours.

* * *

><p>When we reach the dining hall I hesitate. My mom gives me an encouraging smile before walking in herself. A couple minutes later I walk in. When I look at the other Elite I see Kriss happy as ever, and unreadable Celeste, a concerned Elise, and an extremely worried Marlee. I also notice America's empty seat. I almost break down crying right there.<p>

I walk over to my seat and sit down, I don't eat a thing. I eventually find the courage to stand up.

"Um, excuse me, I'd like to make an announcement" I say not looking at anyone as the room goes silent. I don't know how I said the next part but I did.

"As you all may notice, Lady America isn't here" I say I notice Kriss smirking out of the corner of my eye. 'This is just what she wanted isn't it?' I think

"Well it was brought to my attention this morning that she has left without warning. I'm very sorry to inform you all, but she is no longer here" I say choking on the last words and with that I silently walkout of the room.

* * *

><p>Moments later I hear someone calling my name.<p>

"Maxon, oh Maxon"

I spin to see Kriss.

"What?" I ask shortly.

"You know Maxon, you don't have to get mean with me just because you had to eliminate that little trouble maker" she says and I'm astounded

"I didn't eliminate her Kriss, now go and leave me alone before I eliminate you" I say before spinning to be alone.

As I get to my room I see Marlee approaching me.

"Hi " she says very gloomy.

"Hello" I say.

"Maxon" she says taking a long sigh. "I'm leaving also, I don't want to be here anymore."

"What?" I say. If I HAD to choose anybody left here it was going to be Marlee.

"Face it you know there is nothing between us, I was only staying to support America. And now that she's gone there's nothing keeping me here" she says

"Ok if that's what you want" I say no longer caring

"Thank you for understanding besides someone else has my heart" she says looking at Guard woodwork he takes her hand and they walk away.

* * *

><p>~1 week later~<p>

"Your majesty!" I hear someone say from the door. I was in the middle of a meeting and still very upset about America.

"Yes?" I say a little impatient.

"We've found here!" He says. I've never run so fast.

"Where? Where is she?" I ask helplessly once were out of the meeting room.

"Well she's in England" he says "she's staying with Theo, you know what here look for yourself" he says taking me to a room and playing a video.

When it plays she's in an interview with Theo.

"So America, tell us what brought you to England?" The reporter says

"Well, the selection was beginning to become to much to handle and I really needed to get out before my heart got totally wreaked" she says with a light giggle. She looks beautiful, her long fiery hair falls into perfect curls and she's wearing a sweater and a scarf.

"Ah I guess I can see that. Now tell us the third day you were here in England, you were signed a record deal, your single 'last kiss' is a huge hit worldwide, did you ever expect to become famous for singing?" The reporter asks making her smile her beautiful smile.

"No I didn't. Honestly it's a dream come true" she says politely. I didn't know she was famous for her music.

"Ok next question, where are you staying?"

"Oh Theo has been kind enough to let me into his home until my place Is ready" she answers kindly. I'm going to kill Theo.

"Oh that's sweet Theo, the reporter says so are you two just friends?" The reporter asks cocking an eyebrow.

American answers right away "oh god, yes. We're very close friends in fact but that's all" Theo nods his head in return.

"Ok then" the reporter says 'what kind of mark has Maxon left?"

America looks astounded but answers eventually

"Well," she sighs "defintally a big one, but one day I'll be over it. Sometimes you have to move on and that I shall" she finishes. My heart hurts even more.

"Well America since your going to be the next hottest singer ever, your voice is just incredible by the way" the reporter says

"Thank you" America says blushing.

"Well I thought we should have a close friend of yours pay a little visit." The reporter says.

"What?" America asks giggling.

"Please every one give a warm welcome to Prince Josh Hutcherson!" The reporter announces.

America's face is filled with joy and surprise and I can't help but feel jealous when she runs into his arms. He whispers something into her ear and makes her smile. When the applause eventually dies down And they separate the reporter continues by saying,

"Why don't you two sing a little for us?"

They look at each other and nod.

and I know I've made a terrible mistake and need to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV<strong>

it's been one week since I have left, and let me just say everything has been going great, between the people and my music, well except for the heart break. God how much I wish I was still with Maxon. But right now I'm in the middle of a interview and think about that.

"Well America since your going to be the next hottest singer ever, your voice is just incredible by the way" the reporter says

"Thank you" I reply making me blush and look down.

"Well I thought we should have a close friend of yours pay a little visit." The reporter says. What does she mean? I wonder

"What?" I ask giggling

"Please every one give a warm welcome to Prince Josh Hutcherson!" The reporter announces.

"What!?" I say glad the cameras cut to the entrance on stage and I see Josh walk out smiling and waving till his eyes land on me.

I can't help but run over and embrace him and when I do I glad I did. He hugs me tightly back and whispers in my ear

'I thought I'd never see you again' and all I do is smile.

When the crowds finally die down I see the reporter smiling before she says

"Why don't you two sing a little for us?"

We look at each other and nod. He whispers something in my ear,

"How about 'mine' I love that one" how does he know that song I wrote? I wonder

"Yes, but how do you..." He cuts me off

"I have my ways" he says smirking and making me laugh. He grabs my hand and leads me to the performing stage. The band begins to play and were off. I start first

_"Uh, oh, oh_

_Uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_."

Now we're both singing

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._"

Now josh is...

_"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes." _

Now me... Wow he's good

_"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Now we both sing the rest, man I'm really enjoying this. _

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye."_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water._

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on) do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) we're gonna make it now._

_(Hold on) and I can see it,_

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)"_

We finish and we look at each other smiling.

Maybe I can compromise with this heart break.

**A/n**

**Wow that was long, I was going to post this like 2 hours ago but the typing took forever! **

**I hope you enjoy. (Btw Kriss is supposed to be evil in my version. This is not Keria Cass's version of Kriss, just saying). **

**Anyways enjoy and all I have to say is... Don't worry maxerica fans. **

**Bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

**A/n **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a few days! I'm really sorry! I'm going to try to slam out a few more (well-written) chapters Farley quickly, so bare with me. Also I haven't posted because alot of drama had hit at once, so ya that's fun. So please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey" I say "I gotta get to the studio, I have to finish recording and listen to my new single"<p>

"Oh ok I'll see you after and help you find an apartment somewhere" Theo says

"Ok thanks"

"Hey" josh says "care if I tag along? I'd like a little sneak peak"

"Oh sure that could be fun" I say.

"Well" theo says looking out the windows "you should hurry up it looks like it's about to storm"

"No, we better get going then" I say

"We'll see you later Theo!" Josh says grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door.

Once we're outside we can clearly see the dark clouds. It's going to storm and soon. And of course there isn't a taxi to be found.

"How far is your studio?" He asks

"It's about" a roar of thunder breaks out "5 miles" I say

"We can run?" He says

"I guess" I say while he takes my hand. Thank god I used to run around town while I was a five.

We run a while before the rain really starts pouring down.

"Ahhhh" I scream feeling my hair get soaked. Josh just chuckles and runs faster.

"How much longer!" I ask getting soaked even more.

"I don't know it's not my studio" he answers

"My legs hurt!"

"Ya ya" he says his blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the rain.

"Ugh" I say. We run a little further before we see some lights.

"Hey!" We scream and they halt to a stop.

"Can we have a ride?" Josh asks. The lady inside automatically smiles and answers

"Of course I'd give a ride to the person I was looking for, America" she says I look at the lady more closely and notice it's the assistant manager, Emma

"Emma!" I scream

"America!" She screams back.

" why are you looking for me?" I ask still standing I the rain

"Cause your an hour late" she says pointing to the clock.

"Oh whoops. Looks like I'll be staying an extra hour than"

"Yep now get in we have to go now" she says

We step into the back seats of the car letting the warmth engulf us.

"Much better" I sigh in relief to be out of the cold rain.

"You can say that again" I hear Josh mumble relaxing, the car takes off. Emma puts a CD in and i notice its a band called 'dauntless'

"Do you like them?" I ask

"Uh duh" she says.

"Really, cool" i say listening to the music.

"Ya I have tickets to see them play tomorrow, but my twin can't make it." She says "you want to come?" She asks me

"No," I say thinking of someone better who may want too "I know someone else who would like it much more"

"Oh really?" She says

"Yes he's totally trust worthy too, so I'll give a call later and tell him" I say

"So your a twin" josh says "is it fun?"

"Yes" she says giggling while thinking about her silly twin.

We talk and giggle the rest of the way and in about 3 minutes were in front of the studio.

I get out first and lead Josh in while Emma goes and parks her car.

When I get to the part of the building I need to be, I instantly relax. I always get nervous, I don't know why.

"Hey John" I say waving to the person who controls the music.

"Hey America, it's about time" he says to me, before eyeing up Josh. "Who's the guy?" He asks going back to work

"A close friend" I say

"Cool" he says finishing whatever he was doing "anyways lets get started."

"Okay" I say walking into the recording room.

"What song first?" I ask through the microphone.

"I was Thinking about doing Last Kiss, since we have most of the minor songs recorded lets get the big ones out of the way, that way we can release this one next week." He says

"Okay sounds good" I say loving this song I wrote and another that also has not yet been recorded. I look around quickly and see Josh has taken a seat in the corner where he has a perfect view of everything. He catches me staring at him and smiles at me then winks. All I do is feel a blush burn across my face.

"Then lets begin" John says starting the music.

I start

_"I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips"_

I look around quickly and see Josh's smile has grown even bigger.

_" i do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..."_

I finally finish out.

"And that's a wrap" John says. "Good job America"

John likes it when I record because I can usually get it done in one try

"Yes, good job" I hear josh say.

"Thanks." I say blushing madly again.

"Well I'll be back and we can discuss the release date." John says. "We have everything but that."

"Ok" I say "I already have an Idea..."

"What's that?" He asks

"December 13th?" I say.

"I like it, it's in a week and perfect. If that's what you want it'll most certainly do!" He chuckles.

"Yes!" I say excited now for the world to hear me sing.

"Well I'll see you back in a little bit. " John says.

Once he's gone Josh pipes up

"So I'm guessing that was about Maxon? No?" How did he know? God was it that obvious?

'Sorry" I say embarrassed.

"No worries, I don't mind, anymore" he says kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, I gotta make a phone call real quick!" I say jumping up remembering what I have to do.

"Is it by chance theo?" He asks

"Yes" I say

"Tell him I have your living arrangements figured, so there's no need for him to worry" he finishes.

"Ok" I say smiling like a mad man.

I run to the pay phone I remember seeing in the corner of one of the halls. I throw in some spare change and dial Theo's Phone number.

Ring-ring-ring

Come on pick up.

Ring-ring-ring

Come on Theo.

Ring-ring

"Hello?" I hear his British accent mutter

"Theo?"

"Yes?" He says

"This is America."

"Ah" he says "so what do you want?"

"Remember when you told me your favorite band was 'dauntless' ?" I say

"Yea, so?" He says

"Well I found you a way to see them live, and with a date" I say smiling satisfied.

"That's great!" He answers.

* * *

><p>MAXON'S POV.<p>

~one week later (December 13th) ~

"Come on, your not at all hungry?" My mom asks

"No, I'm not" I say for the fifth time.

"Ok, you need to stop stressing so much" she says ruffling my hair.

"I can't" I say looking out the window majorly depressed.

My mother takes a quick look around and notices a magazine in my bed.

"What's this?" She asks. I don't answer, it's self-explanatory. She takes one look at the cover and sighs. On the cover was a picture of America and Josh running Down the streets of France, getting soaked from the rain. The title was 'new love for a heartbroken girl?'

"I'm sorry" she says. "Who gave this to you?"

"Kriss" I say sighing a sigh of annoyance "she thought If she showed me America didn't care, I wouldn't."

"Hmmm" she says reading something in the article "well I'm not too sure about that." She says pointing at something "says here today she's releasing her first single called 'last kiss' , why don't we get it and see how she's really feeling. Besides you can't trust these silly magazines" she say ripping it in half and calling a guard.

When one comes in she says "please go find America's song and bring it here as fast as possible."

"Will do your majesty" he says before Bowing and running out.

~one hour later~

I'm in the middle of a book when I hear a knock. I drop my book not really interested in it anyways and walk to the door.

"Yes?" I say opening it.

"Your highness we have found it" the guard says. I just stare at him in shock-both happy and scared.

"Okay, okay great." I say before he hands it to my shaking hands and walks away.

I go over and place it in the CD player. Only 2s on up have these luxuries. I then hesitantly hit play on it.

And I soon hear her beautiful voice

_"I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..."_

I listen to the whole song in silence and when it finishes I can't explain my feelings. She doesn't hate me, she still had feelings-I hope.

"How'd it go?" My mother asks walking in. I didn't even hear her knock but m too relieved to care.

"Great!" I say a little too happy. "Here listen for yourself" I say playing it again

When it ends she says

"Well, firstly she has a great voice"

"Yes mother, I know" I say chuckling myself.

"And secondly I think you still have hope" she says making me smile.

"I know, but what do I do?" I say

"Well then maybe now is a good time to tell you..." She says pausing a moment. "That England may have invited Illea over to the English Royal palace for a ball."

"For what?" I ask

"For Christmas" she replies.

"Oh yea' I say. I nearly forgot Christmas was coming.

"Well I should get going, I'll see you later dear" she says kissing my head "you should come out too the girls are getting worried"

"Ahh oh well" I say as she gives me a glare "fine, maybe"

"Good, now take some rest" she says waking out.

I am terrified to go to England but at the same time excited-I still might have hope with America, the only one I love.

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**So in my last chapter I may have put the wrong song title for the song they sing together while I was choosing which one to do... So thank you for the people who pointed it out to me!**

**That's all!**

**~bye~**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

**A/n**

**Hi and this chapter and the last two are dedicated to Taylor Swift since today was her 25th birthday... so happy birthday! ...since I haven't updated in a few days and I feel really bad... Ugh I've been very sick though... I'm better now(ish)! Enjoy!**

**oh btw also today is the last day the dates will line up sequenced (12-13-14) in our life **

* * *

><p>AMERICA'S POV.<p>

By the end of this week I'm done recording all the songs for my album. The album is being released in about 2 weeks-which is the day after England's big Christmas party.

"And it's finished" John says.

"Great!" I say now happy it's done but sad it's over.

"Yep, now don't be too sad. When your album releases you'll have alot more things to do." He says

"How do you know that?" I ask sarcastically, knowing its probably true.

"Well" he says back "I know your single 'Last Kiss' is number one on the top charts."

"What?!" I scream not knowing this.

"Surprise" he says laughing

"Oh my god" I say jumping up and down now, tears of happiness in my eyes. I then run over and give him a hug. "No way"

"Yes way" I hear the sweet voice of Josh say. Yea, I've missed Maxon but Josh is just as good, if not better. i mean he isn't dating 34 other girls at the same time!

"Josh!" I squeal "can you believe this?"

"Yes I can, it really doesn't surprise me" he says chuckling and embracing me in a hug.

"Of course " I say smacking his chest playfully

"Come on, lets get out of here" he says grabbing my arm

"Ok" I say voluntarily going with him.

* * *

><p>He takes us back to the palace. I've been staying here in my own room since I left Theo's place.<p>

"Hello" the queen says to me as I walk by

"Morning" I say curtsying. She just smiles kindly as me and her son walk down the halls together.

"Anyways." Josh says " I should probably tell you something, before it actually happens."

Oh no.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Well, you know that Christmas Party in 2 weeks?" He asks

"Yes?" I say now confused.

"Well all the powers of the uh world have been invited" he says stuttering and stopping here and there.

"What?" I say realizing that means Illea too.

"Yea, I know I'm sorry you'll have to face them again" he says soothingly and patting my shoulder.

"Oh gosh" I say feeling sick to my stomach knowing I'm going to have to see the man I was in love with just weeks ago and his sick 'fiancé' and face them again.

"Are you okay?" He asks now worried.

"Yea" I say "just nervous"

"Yea I'm sure" he says looking me up and down "you look like your going to be sick"

"I think I am" I say trying to laugh it off, it doesn't help. Feeling my stomach turn even more, I know I'm going to barf.

"Uh jos-" is all I get out before I feel it come up, I bolt down the hall trying to fund a bathroom...and when I do lets just say it isn't pretty.

"America" josh says out of breath form just chasing me down the hall. "What the hell just happened?" He says watching pour my guts out into the toilet.

When I let up a little I answer groaning "I told you I was going to be sick"

He laughs at that and answers. "Yea I can tell, can I help with anything?"

"Not really" I say flushing the toilet.

"Well, will it make you feel better if I said you are invited to perform at it?"

"At what?"

"The Christmas ball, since your going to be releasing your album the next day, I thought it would be a good promotion." He says smiling kindly at me. "Also then the world gets to see how amazing you are"

"Aw thanks" I say "but I don't know if I can, in front of them, in front of him" I say sheepishly looking down at the last part.

"Well" he says walking over and crouching beside me "then he gets to see what he let go of"

I must've blushed madly cause I see him smirk.

"Stop" I groan.

"I can't help your so cute when you blush" he says helping me up.

"I don't know about you" I say laughing

"Well i know about you" he says pulling me out of the bathroom and taking me own the hall. "Now I don't think that bathroom was a very pleasant place"

"Yea," I say "not really"

"Well I'll see you tonight love," josh says reaching my room "I have a few duties to finish" he then kisses my hand and slowly walks away.

"Bye" I whisper as he walks.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of doing absolutely nothing in my room, I head down to the Women's room here and find the Queen.<p>

"Your highness" I say doing a sloppy curtesy and then try to recover but fail majorly.

"Dear" she says laughing "how are you?"

"I'm quite fine, besides that little flu that came over me" I answer politely. "How are you?"

"That's good" she says before sighing down at her papers. "I'm quite good myself, besides these papers" she says holding up a thick stack of work.

"Oh my" I say "what is that?"

'Work" she says sighing.

"May I help you?" I ask

"If you really want to" she says chuckling softly.

"Of course" I say grabbing a few papers.

Me and the queen sit there a little while doing work and talking. We get most of the work done and decide to take a break.

I walk down the halls until I find the garden. When I get there I walk quite a far way out into them. I sit there a while thinking about almost anything and everything, until I hear voices. I jump up scared of being seen, and look fir the source of the voices.

"I don't know about this!" I hear What I think the King is.

"What? That some manipulative gold-digging girl may be in charge of that country soon?" I hear what I know is Josh's voice say.

What are they talking about?

"Yes but we can't just cut an alliance like that" the king says.

"Yes we can. And when I become king, and you never cut it, then I will." Josh says.

"That's only if she becomes queen though, correct" the king says.

"Yes and besides they need us more than we need them. We're not looking into any wars and we certainly don't need to be pulled into one" josh says

"True, very true" the king answers

What on earth are they talking about?

"Also' josh says "I don't want any way for any of them to bother her anymore, ok?"

"Of course" the king says

"So it's settled?" Josh asks

"Yes, if when the Selection is over, Kriss becomes Queen then all ties and alliances will be cut from Illea" the king says.

"Thanks dad" josh says. I don't hear anymore because they must've walked away.

Was this a good or bad thing? My family lives here now so they can't get hurt by there war. But something else is telling me it's not good, while another says it's great.

MAXON'S POV.

~1 week later~

"Come on" she moans "stop being such a grump"

I hated this the most, having to spend time with these emotionless things they call the elite.

"Sorry" I mumble not meaning it.

"Which color do I look better in?' Kriss moans. I want to answer none but find self-control and say instead

"Uh I don't know ask Celeste. Oh look at the time I gotta run, see you around" I finish before bolting out the door.

"MAXON" Kriss says annoyed from behind me.

Once I'm free of the girls I grab a newspaper from England and sit down to read it.

'_New love for a new beginning' I read the title if the top story. Oh joy. _

_'It's been just weeks since Lady America ran away from the selection of Illea, and already she has found love. We caught up with the newest hot couple to see whats really going on._

_"Are you and America official?" Reporter Jane Matthews asked the two. _

_"Well, I guess we should be honest" America had said looking at Prince Josh, as Prince Josh finished _

_"Yes As of a few weeks." _

_Shocking I know, but you must admit this is going to be a great pair. We can't wait to tell you the other juicy bits we've learned. According to the pair America is not only dating Prince Josh but is also living in the palace with him. _

_You think that's adorable wait till you hear this. Prince Josh has made sure he finishes all his duties early so he can head to America's studio with her. Prince Josh is the only other person besides her producers who know what her album is all about. _

_"It's cute actually" America said "he walks me there everyday, making sure I'm safe and sits through the whole thing, so he can walk me back" _

_Prince Josh had apparently blushed at that. _

_"Can you tells us about this picture?" Reporter Jane asked. (See picture on top right)_'

I look to the picture and see Josh and America running down the street in the rain-holding hands. How? How could America already be so happy?

'_ "oh no" America chuckled.  
><em>

_"Well, that would of been when we first reunited, we were running late to her studio appointment." Prince Josh says _

_"Why didn't you just call a cab?" _

_"There wasn't one to be found. So we had to run in the rain" America told us. _

_How cute? England couldn't be happier with the possibility of America being our next queen, and hopefully Prince Josh isn't as foolish as Prince Maxon of Illea and set her free. She's just the type of spark every country needs. _

_That's all for now on this breathtaking love story, until next time.'_

What was this newspaper doing in my room anyways? I never get these. Ugh I can't believe they are together. I hope she knows how hard this is on me.

Annoyed I take the newspaper and a box of matches down to my balcony. When I'm on it I start the paper on fire and throw it off the edge, not really caring if anything caught fire.

Now I'm more determined then ever to get down to England and win America back.

* * *

><p>AMERICA'S POV.<p>

~day before the ball~

"Ugh" I say reading some gossip paper about me and Josh.

All day the guest have been arriving and right about now, Illea is pretty much the only one not here yet.

'Now watch they don't come' I think to myself.

About an hour later I hear some commotion. They must be here I think, my heart instantly sinking into a pit in my stomach.

I walk over to my window to look out and see there cars.

'Are you sure you'll be ok?" Josh asks surprising me.

'What?! Oh yes, of course" I say.

"Ok good" he says "because we don't have to great then yet, since they were late"

"Oh thank god" I say sighing In relief.

"Yea" he says "I should go now"

"Bye!" I say too happy.

"Bye" he says,laughing and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning A maid comes into my room and tells me that Kriss has requested to see me. I'm freaked out for two reasons.<p>

1. Kriss wants to see me

the hell is this maid?

I'm a little hesitant at first but eventually follow her out of the room and down the hall and a few flights to the guest rooms. When we get to her's the seal of Illea is on it, along with the letter K after it.

"Well, here goes nothing." I say opening the door and walking in. I see Kriss casually sitting on her bed.

"Ah if it isn't America'

'How can I help you, Kriss?" I ask wanting to get out as quickly as possible.

"Nothing I just want to say a few words" she looks around to make sure no ones there and starts again before I can. "You bitch, you were Maxon's favorite and now you think you have the right to leave?"

"Why do you care if I left?" I ask

"Because now Maxon's all depressed and sad and doesn't worry about anything other than this, not even me!" She says harshly.

"Wow, I'm sorry then" I say taking a step towards the door as she stands and takes a step

Towards me.

"You should be! You ruin everything!" She screams.

"No I don't, and I'm sorry because you can't handle the fact Maxon has no feelings for you" I say.

I'm terrified as she takes a step towards me and I don't know why.

"That's not true" she snickers. "And Im going to make you pay...just wait" she finishes slapping me harshly on my face.

"Ouch" I scream before reaching down, turning the knob on the door and running out.

Well, what did I do wrong there? I did what she wanted I left so Maxon was all hers! What else does she want? Wait she did say Maxon is depressed and sad about me. But wait why would he be sad And she be sad if they are already engaged? And why isn't the competition over?

Before I could finish, my thoughts are broken when I hear someone done the Hall yell

'America!'

I spin to see none other than Maxon running towards me calling after me...can this day get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songsquotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

* * *

><p><strong>MAXON'S POV<strong>

I'm walking down the halls looking for her. Where could she be? I need to find her...I couldn't be the whole reason why she left could I?

As I'm becoming somber from not finding her a see a flash of red run down a hall, that has to be her. As I chase wherever it was closely behind, I see infact it was her. Now she's slowed to walking. I look her up and down and see she's wearing a pair of light-wash skinny jeans and a white sweater matched with a teal scarf. And out fit shed never be aloud to wear in the palace at Illea. I also see she has on a pair of what seem to be almost girly combat boots. Her hair is down and lightly curled, swaying with her as she walks.

I see she's not taking off Again anytime soon so I take my chances to talk to her before she's gone again.

I take a deep breath and call out to her

"America!"

When she spins she looks both upset and surprised, but when she sees me the color drains from her face completely.

"W-what?" She gets out looking astonished. What do I say?

"Hey" I whisper.

She just looks at me, and I notice almost a look of hurt on her face.

"I want to talk to you." I say

"I-I don't t-think I can d-do that" she says making my heart drop. Of course not i hurt her, and she left. Now she's with some other guy.

"Please?" I ask.

"U-uh" she says looking extremely nervous. I give her a look of what must have been pure hurt cause she gives in "ok, m-maybe just a m-minute"

"Great! Thank you dear" I say.

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can call me dear" she hisses at me. Ugh there is defintally tension here. I don't say anything wanting to go somewhere private.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asks.

"Oh yes, can we go somewhere a little more private?" I ask scared what her reaction will be.

"I guess" she says urging me to go.

I lead her out into the gardens. We don't go too far out, just far enough we're out of ear shot.

"So" I say

"So" she says back, I can hear the hurt in her voice. It's slight, she's hiding it well, but I can still hear it.

"What happened?" I ask deciding to cut right to the chase.

"Why don't you tell me?" She argues back.

"Why'd you leave America?" I ask. "I know we had a fight but why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She says "you've made your choices so I had to make mine" she finishes her eyes distant. What does that mean?

"What do you mean? I've made my choices?"

"You know what I mean" she says sighing heavily.

"No I don't, the only choice I've ever made was you" I answer honestly.

"Yea, I can't listen to this" she says standing.

"Why not?" I yell, surprised by the way I just exploded. She gives me a harsh glare not making eye contact and says.

"Because" now she makes eye contact. "I can't listen to you say you loved me, when you already had your mind made up!" She screams the last part

'ya! On you!' I scream back, that for some reason brings a tear into her eyes.

"America," I say now wondering what's up. "What's wrong?" I finishes grabbing her shoulders.

"Y-you never l-loved me." She says tears falling down her cheeks.

"America I always loved you." I say trying to figure out a way I could show her.

"No, you didn't." She breaths.

"Yes I did" I say pulling her into a hug.

"Well, it's too late now" she says, tugging at my heart.

We stand there hugging each other for a while, I hold her tight as she cries into my chest.

"I should've just purposed to you anyways" I whisper wondering why I had just said that. She laughs into my shoulder and pulls away, looking at me with her blue eyes shining like diamonds.

"I should've let you"

Each word hurt me, but brought me new hope. I look down at her and see how sad and hurt she looked but at the same time hopeful.

With out thinking I reach down and kiss her. At first she's startled but eventually kisses back.

It mustn't have been seconds before she pulled away. Her face is pure shock but I just pull her back in for another kiss, I have to convince her to come back-somehow.

I feel her pushing away but then kissing me back then pulling, like she's fighting with herself. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain where the sun don't shine. I pull away and fall to my knees.

"What the hel-" I scream but are cut off by America!

"MAXON!" She shrieks.

Well I got the wrong message...

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV <strong>

"MAXON!" I shriek! How could he? When he's engaged to be married to someone else!

"What?" He asks quivering on the ground.

Ok...maybe kneeing his thigh was going a little to far, but I had to make him stop.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I scream!

"What?" He asks again. My god men are stupid.

"KISS ME WHEN YOUR ENGAGED TO SOMEBODY ELSE!" I nearly feel the ground shake from yelling so loud and fiercely

"WHAT?!" He yells looking shocked.

"Come on Maxon! Don't play stupid!" I yell

"Engaged? What the hell America!" He yells

"Yes! That's what I said!" I yell "I know about it! She told me!"

"I'M NOT ENGAGED" he yells.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST!" I scream angry "SHE SHOWED ME THE RING!"

"WHAT RING?" He spits.

"THE ONE YOU GAVE HER!" I scream.

"I never gave anyone a ring!" He said trying to calm down, but failing.

"Yea, sure" I say "you can stop lying now"

"IM NOT LYING!" He screams, how could he not be? I saw the ring...she told me...

"so I'm not supposed to believe a girl in the same competition as me, with just as good as a chance, she snook kisses with you, and who knows when and how much you two saw each other! And the ring! That ring, no three would be ever able to buy a ring like that!" I says defeated.

"Wait, who's she anyways?" He asks

"Kriss" I spit. "You should know that, since you two are engaged" I finish looking down.

"Kriss?' He says.

"Yes" I whisper.

"I never purposed to her..." He said

"What?" I ask not believing a word he said.

"I never purposed to her. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with that monster. And that ring...that ring is a present from her Mom's ex-husband, who used to be a 2" he says.

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Because she showed me the ring and told me about it at the ball" he says "wait is that the reason you left?"

"Part of it, it was the last straw." I answer honestly.

"That bitch" he whispers under his breath.

Suddenly it hits me. Maxon never purposed...I left because of a lie. She tricked me and got exactly what she wanted. I left my possibly only true love because of her.

"Maxon," I say but are cut off by the sweet voice of Josh.

"America! Oh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." Josh says

"Oh hi" I say placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry I was just clearing things up with Maxon."

"Oh that's good" josh says "hello Maxon"

"Hi" Maxon says now annoyed.

"Well America" josh says ignoring Maxon's tone. "They want you to go do a sound check for tomorrow night, is that ok?"

"Oh yea of course" I say

"Your performing?" Maxon asks

"Yea, we think it might help out with my new album." I answer.

"Oh they said it doesn't have to be the song for tomorrow since you want it to be a surprise.." Josh interrupts.

"That's good" I say. "Why don't we go then?" I ask

"Yea that might be wise" Josh answers grabbing my hand. "Good day Maxon"

"Bye" I whisper beginning to pull away.

"Bye" he spits storming out further into the gardens. Yes, I felt bad, but how many times has he accused me of lying and breaking our loyalties and trust. How many times has he back-stabbed me?

As we walk towards the palace Josh whispers into my ear

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine" I say knowing I'm not only lying to him, but also myself.

"Good and by the way you look absolutely breath-taking" he says causing a blush to burn my cheeks.

"Thanks" I giggle out.

* * *

><p>When we reach the ball room they have a huge stage setup.<p>

"Oh" I say out of no where.

Josh just chuckles as a lady walks up to us.

"Ok America, correct?" She says But before I can answer she continues "I'm Effie"

Effie hmmm she must be the same as Sylvia.

"Hi" I say as she shakes my hand.

"Anyways you'll be performing tomorrow whenever you'd like, and right now we'd like to get you on stage for sound check. Go ahead and sing whatever you'd like, oh and -" we're cut off by a loud bang.

We look over and see a group of men have just set down a giant table at one end of the room.

"Phew. I thought something was wrong" I say only to hear Effie scream moments later

"CAREFUL THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"Oh my" I whisper.

"Anyways" Effie says turning to me "I forgot what I was saying, so just go" she finishes pushing me towards the stage.

Ok. This will be easy. What song should I sing? Hmmmm.

"So what song?" The band asks.

"Uh" hmm. What song, tomorrow I'm singing something happy because its Christmas. So lets see... "How About ' White Horse' ?" I say thinking of a song I wrote recently but they all know.

"Oh yea I like that one" he says before the band begins playing. I walk over to the microphone and see Josh, Effie, and some of the other staff are standing around waiting to watch me perform. I smile to myself as the intro comes to an end and I start singing.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now"_

I sing the whole song and didn't look up once. When I finally do i notice a little crowd has formed and there all applauding for me.

I smile to myself again, but it disappears when I see a certain someone on the far end of the room, leaning against a wall, looking at me.

I sigh to myself seeing its Maxon, and knowing he just heard my whole song. I see him walk out fast, but subtle. I feel my heart sink. I feel awful, especially knowing he hasn't chosen anyone yet.

I look at the door he just ran out and wondered if I should make it right.

I never do get the chance to, if I wanted too, because my whole world suddenly went black, and I fell to the floor in a pit of darkness.

Never knowing who the attacker was.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**A tiny cliff hanger but I hope you enjoyed. **

**Not much to say except for please review and keep reading! **

**Thanks loves **

**~bye~**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

* * *

><p>MAXON'S POV<p>

as I'm walking out the door, despondent of the song America had just sung, I hear screams of horror.

I quickly spin around to see America fall unconsciously to the floor Of the stage.

"AMERICA!" I scream now worried as ever.

I quickly start running towards the stage trying to make my way through the tiny crowd of about 50, as all hell breaks lose.

When I take a quick glimpse around I see infact no one els is hurt, and now seems to be being targeted. I can't help but wonder if this attack was directed towards America.

"AMERICA!" I hear someone else scream, and I know it must be Josh.

"JOSH?" I scream into the tiny crowd trying to find the probably worried sick heir.

I see him as the crowd starts to clear out and people head for the stage.

"Maxon?" He asks confused as hell.

"Yes!" I say taking deep breaths not wanting to know what happened. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure" he answers as we quickly make our way across the room to the stage. "All I saw was her smile and some chick walk up behind her with a gun or something and knock her hard in the head"

"What?!' I scream!

"Yea, I know" he says sad also.

"D-did she shoot?" I ask scared to know the answer

"Did you hear a gun go off?" He asks getting a little annoyed by my dumb question, because no, I did not hear a gun go off.

"Well what did this chick look like?" I ask wondering why the room had to be so big?

"Well" he said as we make take the final steps toward the stage "she had brown hair, it was really pretty actually, and she was wearing a gown almost."

"Ok" I say encouraging him to go on. But he never does because we reach the stage and find America. She's in the same spot but on the ground and is in a position, where she's lying on her back with one arm laid down beside her, and the other draped over her torso.

"Oh my god" I say when I see her, and instantaneously jump up onto the stage.

When Im next to her I look at her beautiful face. Her face has a motionless expression, as where her lips are sealed tightly together, as if in pain. Her eyes are also closed tightly hiding away the blue diamond color they have.

I reach my hand down and touch her forehead. When my fingers meet it, I'm shocked to find her skin is ice cold.

"Is she going to be okay?' I ask the guy, I assume is a doctor next to me.

"From what I can see..." He says pausing for a long Time. "Yes. She'll just be unconscious for a few hours. But you never know. She did take a pretty hard blow to the head" he finishes.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing she'll be ok, but instantly take it right back when he turns her head slightly, revealing a enormous bump.

"Holy shit" I hear Josh mumble.

"Princes aren't supposed to swear!" I hear Effie say from above us.

"Sorry" he mumbles back in reply. I chuckle to myself, there is a major tragedy (to me, of course) and all she says is something about his manners.

"Good Grief!" I hear her yell from behind us, " don't just leave her on the cold, hard ground! Get her up take her to the hospital!" She screams now concerned.

"Yes mam" someone I don't know says.

"And get some medicine in her! Make sure she's 100% ok! I wouldn't want to wake up with a headache she'll probably have!" She says ushering us to help get America to the hospital.

"Ok you get that arm!" And "you got her leg?" Is all I hear before the lights go out. Screams fill the room.

"What the?" I hear Josh yell "since when does the power go out?!"

"Since now" I hear a wicked laugh say.

"Oh no" I hear someone mumble. Suddenly I hear more screams and curses erupt the room as I hear loud bangs, thankfully not guns going off though.

I feel I cold hand touch my shoulder and the same voice whispers

"Such I shame' as I'm pushed from off the stage. I let out a stagger as I hit the ground and realize that's what happened to everyone else too.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I hear josh yell as he too hits the ground next to me.

"Josh?" I say looking around trying to see who the attacker was n the pitch black. "Did you see anything?" I ask l

"Nothing but a big shiny ring" he says.

A shiny ring? Brown hair? Ball gown? What kind of attacker was this?

Suddenly it hits me like a bullet. KRISS!

"Kriss!" I say looking around. "It's Kriss!" I say loud enough for josh to hear.

"Oh my god!" He says "we have to get her away from America!"

"Shit! Your right" I say attempting to stand up.

"Ahhhhhh" I hear a female voice scream.

I hear a loud 'thunk' and then hear

"OUCH YOU BITCH THIS IS MAHOGANY FLOORING"

Effie. She finally cracked. I chuckle knowing she'll be disappointed with her word choice later on.

That means America Is the only one left up there.

"No" I scream "leave her alone!" I stand up as doesJosh. We both run at the stage.

We stop cold when we hear a gun click.

"No! Don't!" Me and josh both say at the same time.

"Oh calm down!" She shouts. "I'm not shooting her-not yet that is" she finishes. Sending a shiver down my spine.

'But as for all of you I will, and don't think I won't" she hisses.

"Yea right" josh mutters and we slowly take steps closer as people try to find away to get the lights back on.

BANG!

"Ahhhh" I hear screams erupt the room.

"I told you I wasn't scared too" she growls. "Now get away before someone gets killed that you'll regret."

"Is anyone hurt?" I shout out to the room.

"I don't think so" a random voice says.

"Good, now if you don't mind I have places to be!" Kriss hisses one last time and then there's silence.

About a minute later I realize what is happening.

"NO CATCH HER!" I scream running towards the stage.

As soon as I reach the stage the lights flicker back on. I look to the one spit longing her unconscious body still lay there.

But when I look I see nothing but a white rose, with blood dripped into it.

"No" I whisper.

"NO" I scream now angry.

I then see there's also a note. I walk over cautiously and pick it up.

' _Dear maxon_

_roses are white, well now red. _

_violets that were blue, now dead. _

_she's now Unconscious in our clutches. _

_well, Maxon now that she's gone..._

_i hope you know you were wrong all along._

_we don't know what you saw in this Bitch._

_she's nothing that illea needs. _

_now that she's ours you have no Choice. _

_you don't now were sHe is. _

_and you'll never find her from here _

_listen tO us, and maybe we'll see. _

_If we Can ever let her go free. _

_goodbye for now, prince of illea._

_hopefully you learned, _

_not to mess with a rosE that still has thrones. '_

What the hell does this mean? I wonder frantically.

I jump when I feel a touch on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I hear Josh ask.

"Here" I say and hand him the note.

He reads it quickly, before looking up at me.

"Why is the punctuation so weird?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

'Look" he says pointing to a word spelled 'rosE'

"Why is only the 'e' capitalized?" He asks

" I don't know" I say, surprised I didn't notice it "is it supposed to be some code?" I Ask.

"Oh! Maybe! Good idea." He says looking it over again "maybe all the capitalized letters?" He asks

"Yea try that.' I say

We sit down and he grabs a pen out of his coat pocket and starts writing on the back of it.

When he finishes he looks at me, sadness on his face.

"No?" I asks.

"No, ya it did revel a message" he says.

"Well what is it?" I ask curious and worried by his instant mood switch.

"It says" he pauses for a while before looking down at it once more, before looking to me and saying

"It says 'DUMB CHOICE' "

"What?!" I asks baffled.

I grab the note and look for myself, and sure enough it reads out 'dump choice'.

What dumb choice?

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long... But the next one is going to be super long. Like reallyyyyyyyyy long. Also pretty please no hate on this chapter or any! Thanks! *happy winky face* So ya! I hope you enjoyed. I don't know what else to say and I doubt any if you care cause you probably aren't reading this! Lol so ya **

**~bye~**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. And also now to Suzanne Collins for some characters and quotes I use_**!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

**THEO'S POV **

I'm walking towards the palace, late as always but at least this time I was actually doing something important.

As I approach the palace, I see something weird. It looks like somebody is carrying some girl, who is slumped over her shoulder-motionless.

I pick up my pace to get a better look. When I am close enough to see who the people are, I gasp and stop dead in my tracks.

Kriss seems to be carrying a (I hope) motionless America.

"What the hell?" I mumble.

I see then some muscular man in ratty clothes come up and take America from Kriss.

"Hey!" I yell running towards them without thinking.

"What the?" Kriss says before seeing me and taking off towards the woods.

"Put her down!" I growl.

"Go!" She screams at the man. He then takes off into the woods.

I run up and knock her hard in the jaw causing her to stumble back, but she just runs towards the gates, like it didn't even bother her.

Who do I go after?

By now the man and America are already in the woods and Kriss is now through the gates.

I choose to go after the man and America.

I bolt towards the woods not even looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV.<strong>

Darkness.

It's all I can see. Why can't I escape it?

I hear a subtle beeping noise in the back ground.

'What is that?

I try to find light, but I can't I'm surrounded by it.

'Why'd the hell you hit her so hard?" I hear an angry voice say.

"I don't know. I've been waiting a long time to do it, I guess I got carried away." I hear another voice say.

Why can I hear them but not see anything?

"Well, good job. She's been unconscious for days. And now we have her sung our medical supplies!" The angry voice says

"Oh so sad, were using this shit place we call a hospital on somebody for once" the other voice says. "Just be happy we got her here"

"I guess your right. But my god was that a close one at the end. How'd we lose him anyways" the once angry voice asks.

"We split up and ran separate ways" the other voice asks.

Just then I see a person in my mind. I don't know how but I do. I see somebody with chocolate brown Eyes and golden blonde hair. For some reason I have a feeling that if I escape this darkness, it's for whoever this person is.

I finally see light seek through somewhere and I follow it out.

I feel my heavy eyelids lift and I can now see a very blurry picture.

"What the hell, how the hell?" I hear a voice say stunned.

"She's awake!" A female voice says.

"How he was just in major a coma!"

"W-where a-am I?" I hear myself say.

"Your in the rebel base camp, and now that your awake we're going to ask you some questions." A male voice says. Who the heck are the rebels?

"Then it's my turn' I hear the female say.

"Shhh" I hear the male say shushing her.

"Okay, America, what do you remember?' The male asks.

"Why are you asking that?' The girl spits.

"Well you hit her pretty hard" he says "so?" He finishes looking back At me.

'What?" I ask.

"Oh my god America! Tell us what we want!" The girl screams.

"What's that?" I ask now genuinely confused.

"Where are the diaries?" He man asks. What diaries? Why would they care about diaries?

"Huh?" I say

"Gosh darn it!" The girl says pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. "Tell us or I will dispose of you quicker."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." A confident male voice says

I look around as my eyes land on a new man that has entered the room, he's dressed in all black. He has black hair and blue eyes.

"Damn it!" The girl shrieks. "Get the hell out!"

"Nah, now put the gun Down let and release her." The mystery man says. .

"Ha! In your dreams!" The girls says, then loading the gun and shooting it towards him, he easily dodges it.

"Nice try cupcake" he says punching the other man square n the face, knocking him out easily. He then grabs his gun, points it at her and says

"Do I have to? Or is she free?"

"Like I said" she snicker "in your dreams."

"Ok" says the mystery man loading the bullet, making the bullet the gun ready to go off the second he pulls the trigger.

"Besides" the girl starts "you aren't going to shoot me"

"Just watch me" he says putting the gun down other thigh and pulling the trigger.

"Ahhhhhh!" The girl screams falling to the floor in pain. I let out a gasp at the horrific scene that just went down before me.

"Don't underestimate me Kriss" the man says, so the girl who kidnapped me name is Kriss. He walks over to me and says "come on, lets get you out of here, America"

"No!" I scream "get away from me!" I finished scared he's going to hurt me.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" He says now seeming scared himself. "I'm the good guy, there the bad ones! There the ones who kidnapped you! I'm here to save you America!"

I let out a sigh of relief

"Oh Im sorry" I say No longer screaming.

"Yes, thank you. Now can we get out of here before more of them come." He says.

I attempt to stand, but get dizzy and stumble.

"Whoa! Watch it there" he says grabbing my arm and helping me back up "don't worry I'll carry you."

He then throws me into his arms.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"No problem America, I'm glad I got here in time though." He says

"Me too" I say "by the way, who Are you?" I ask.

I see a look of shock wash over his face.

"Y-you don't remember me?" He says

"No. Am I supposed too?" I reply confused

"Yes! I'm Theo!" He nearly yells in shock.

"Theo?" I ask

"Yes, did what happened? What did they do?"

"Uh I don't know, I just woke up." I say. "Besides what could they have done to me, in a few hours?" I finish.

"It wasn't a few hours. It was 3 days." Theo says.

"What?" I say.

"Yea they had to change the date of the ball to Christmas Eve" he says

"The ball?" I ask

"The Christmas ball, you were to perform." He says answering my question.

"Oh. What?" I say

"What?" He questions

"What was I to perform?" I ask

"A song, you were supposed to sing. And you still might be able to." He answers

"Oh" I say.

"Don't worry once we're back to the palace they'll explain it all to you." Theo says with a warm smile.

"Okay" I say finally relaxing.

After a long moment of silence I hear him say

"America? What do you remember?"

"Uh I don't know. What's America anyways? A bird or something?" I say having no idea why everyone has been saying America.

"It's your name" he says looking upset.

"Oh" I Say "America." I finish testing the words on my tongue.

"Yes" he says smiling again

"I like it" I say liking how it sounds

"Yea, I thought you would." He answers laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>MAXON'S POV.<strong>

"Sir!" I hear a frantic voice say

"Yes." I say not really worrying about it, only about America.

It's been neatly five days since she's gone missing, and Theo is nowhere to be found either.

"There here!" The maid says smiling now.

"What?!" I say jumping up.

"She's back! With Theo!"

"Where?" I ask running towards the door, needing to see her.

"Down stairs in the hospital." She says.

I run right towards the door,and before I leave I spin around and say gradually "thank you"

"Of course. And just between us, I was supposed to tell Josh first, but I figured you cared more."

I smile hearing this. "I'll remember that" I say.

"No need" she says returning the smile. "I think you two are better together anyways. America will thank me one day."

"I bet she will, I should go now but thank you!"

"Of course go!" She yells after me pushing me through the door.

* * *

><p>I make amazing time to the hospital. It takes me nearly a minute together there, running at top speed .<p>

When I get there I see her mother and mine talking.

"Dear!" My mother says.

"Mom!" I say "is she okay? Is she hurt?" I ask frantically.

"Not to bad " she says.

"What happened?" I asks scared to death

"She just got hit pretty hard in the head-was out for 3 days according to Theo." America's mother says,

"No' I say

"Yes, but thankfully theo found them just in time, before they did any real damage to her. Bless that boy. Anyways he shot Kriss and grab america..." i cut her off

"Kriss did this?" I snarl.

"Yes I afraid so, but theo got her back and it took him two days to walk back with her! He's a hero!" My mother says.

"Would've been me but I wasn't aloud out." I mumble.

"Ya, ya" my mother says shaking her head.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Of course. I mean no one is In there now, and I suppose you want to talk to her" my mother says.

"Thank god!" I say walking towards the door, as I pull it open America mother cuts me off and says.

"Oh, by the way I figure we should tell you." She pauses "she's suffering severe Amnesia."

"What?" I whisper.

I see them look down and let out a whimper.

"Yes, she doesn't" my mom says 'remember anything"

"No" I say "oh god"

And with that I burst through the doors and see America sitting in a bed, arguing when she can leave. Well she hasn't changed much.

She looks up and sees me. The doctor walks out of the room, leaving us alone.

Her face has confusion on it.

"America" I breath out.

She just looked at me stunned. Her beautiful blue eyes looking at me. Her fiery red hair is neatly thrown in a ponytail. And she's not wearing a hospital gown, but jeans and a simple top.

She finally breaks the silence.

"So I hear that's my name"

I can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV<strong>

"WHEN CAN I GO?" I yell "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

"You can't leave until tomorrow, we have to make sure nothing else is wrong" a doctor says growing impatient

"IM FINE"

"No" the doctor says

"Yes" I yell

"No I can't let you leave" the doctor says firmly.

"Please let me leave" I plead as just then a man Burst in.

The doctor takes a quick glimpse And says "I should go now" before walking out.

I turn my head to the man who has just ran in. His hair is a gorgeous blond color and he has amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"America." He whispers so I barley hear.

I just stare at him for a while. I then remember he's the man I saw that made me wake up. He's the man I'm still alive for. I need to know who he is.

I decide to have a nice conversation, so I can learn about him and everything else.

"So I hear that's what my name is" I answer back smartly.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice again" he says

"Nice to meet you too" I say.

"Oh yea, I'm Maxon" he says. "Do you remember me?" He asks.

"Nope" I answer honestly.

"Oh" he says seeming disappointed.

"What's wrong? Where we like brother and sister or something?" I ask. Not knowing for sure who he was

"No, I wasn't your brother" he says sadly. 'Lets just says we were really close, and leave it at that"

"Oh" I say.

There's a long silence. I'm the one to break it.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself? And me?" I ask

"I'd love to" he answers smiling and coming to sit next to me.

* * *

><p>After about probably an hour of talking and laughing a man interrupts us.<p>

"America?" He asks frantically.

"Yes?" I ask

"Oh thank god you ok" he says

"Oh" I say

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Who are you?" I ask

"What?" He says with bug eyes

"She has major amnesia" Maxon Says to him.

"Oh. I'm josh." He says.

"Oh cool" I say not really caring and wanting to finish my conversation with Maxon.

"I should probably get going, let you two be alone." Maxon says getting up.

"No, don't. I wanna finish our conversation!" I say stopping him.

"Maybe later." He says.

"Fine" I mumble.

"Goodbye" he says walking away and nodding his head at 'josh' before leaving completely.

"Hi" I mumble.

"Hello dear" he says sitting down were Maxon had just left.

* * *

><p>The next day I'm all filled in on what's going on. Apparently I'm still performing a song, because I can still sing well. They had moved the ball to Wednesday-Christmas eve-and I'm now am performing, not one, but two songs. One of my own (I still can't believe I wrote) and a Christmas one.<p>

So for the next couple of days they want me memorizing these songs, which I have apparently forgotten.

I'm walking down the hall humming, when I see Maxon.

"Maxon!" I shout. He spins around and when he sees me a big smile reads across his face.

"America" he says "I was just on my way to find you."

I can't help but smile myself, what's wrong with me?

"That's good"

"Sure is. Care to take a walk in the gardens?" He asks.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>About a half hour later we're in the middle of the gardens lying in the grass, laughing our heads off.<p>

"I did not" I manage between laughs "kick you In the balls!"

"Yes you did, trust me I remember!" He says pretending to shudder and laughing.

"Why would I?" I laugh out.

"You tell me!" He says.

After long moments of none stop laughter we both finally stop, taking long heavy breaths.

"So" I say flipping onto my side to look at him, "how did I really know you?" I finish. I see a flash of emotion flash on his face but quickly hides it and answers.

"I don't know if I should say. I don't want to ruin what had happened" he says looking away.

"Why not? What is there to ruin?" I ask very curious.

"Everything. You decisions and choices." He says.

"Well I don't care. I just want to know." I say stubbornly not letting him being able to get away again without an explanation.

"Okay" he says taking a shaky breath. " we used to be in love" he finishes.

What? Used to! Why aren't we? What?!

"Oh" is all I manage out. I don't know what I was hoping for but this sure wasn't it.

"Yea, you were in my selection" he starts. The selection-a tradition done in Illea, he had told me all about that.

"And?" I say urging him to go on.

"And you left." He says. That rips through me like a dagger.

"Why would I leave?" I say

"Because we got in a fight, you had a lot of stress from the rebels and a girl tricked you into thinking it was over.' He says not making eye contact.

"Who?" I ask.

"Kriss, the one who kidnapped you." He answers.

"Oh." I say "why didn't you stop me?" I ask.

"Because I didn't know till you were too far gone. I woke up that morning ready to apologize and make things right-the way they should be, and then I got the news you left" he says making me hurt more.

"What? What happened to me?"

"You came here." He says ushering around to the palace "became a famous singer and fell in love with Josh" he says the last words, and I know they hurt him as much as they hurt me.

"No" I say. "I don't love josh"

"America, don't say that." He says "just because you only know me and remember nothing doesn't mean you don't love him."

"No, from what I hear I don't, I don't want too" I say now realizing unknown feelings for Maxon.

"America." He try's to talk but I cut him short.

"Why would you come back?" I ask

"Cause I was trying to get you back" he says standing up. "I should go."

"No don't go!" I say

"I have to this is going to far." He says sternly.

"Maxon" I whisper

He comes up and gives me a warm hug and whispers in my ear

"I still love you".

I almost melt.

"Goodbye" he says breaking away as he begins to make his way back towards the palace.

"Maxon wait!" I shout after him.

He spins around to look at me.

"I think I love you too!" I hear the words come out of my mouth. He walks back over to me and when he's nearly inches from my face I say

"I know I only known you for two days, or that's all I remember. But I like you better, your more me" I whisper.

"Good" he says placing a kiss on my forehead.

"What does this mean for when I remember everything again?" I ask scared I'll lose maxon again.

"I don't know, it'll be up to you" he says so softly.

"Oh" I say.

"Yea and you've known me longer than two days..." I cut him off

"But I just don't remember."

He smile at me.

'Hey," he says 'How'd you wake up anyways? The doctor says the coma you were in was so deep even a bomb couldn't wake you up"

I blush furiously as I recall seeing his face and a voice telling me to wake up for him.

"Uh" I say.

"Come on spill it" he says jokingly

"Well it may have been because of you" I whisper shyly.

He doesn't say anything, he just smiles at me then says. "I know I shouldn't do this until the amnesia is gone but I can't help it."

Before I can ask what he means, he presses his lips to mine, giving me a soft kiss.

We stand there for what seems like forever, and I can't help but hope it will be.

Even though I have 'amnesia' or something and can't remember anything, I have one thing on my mind.

I'm in love with Maxon.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Ahhh! Sorry it took so long to post. But here's a chapter! **

**Sorry about all the Maxerica parts but I ship them so hard! I hope you enjoyed and btw which celebrity couples do you Guys ship? I totally ship TANSEL (Ansel Elgort and Taylor swift) sorry to anybody who doesn't. So ya. If you read this please review and tell me! **

**Thanks bye!**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. And also now to Suzanne Collins for some characters and quotes I use_**!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Days past as they keep me rehearsing 'my songs' I'm going to sing.

"Ok once more please" the nice lady says.

"Really?" I moan.

"Yes, just to make sure you have it down." She answers sweetly.

"If you insist" I say shortly.

"Ok" she says pointing to the person controlling the music, who starts playing it again. "Go"

I sing the song and finish soon enough. When I do I say

"Can I be done yet?"

"Sure!" The sweet lady almost laughs.

"Yes!" I say setting his microphone back and running off stage

* * *

><p>.<p>

I run back to my room. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve-which means the ball is tomorrow. I hope I'll be able to perform alright.

"Oh gosh" I say looking at myself in the mirror.

Could I really not remember anything? Why did Maxon seem so familiar though? Out of everyone? Why do I like him but no Josh?

The questions ran through my head as I took my hair out of its tight braided bun. I let it fall down my back and feel the -now- wavy locks rest just below the middle of my back.

I let out a sigh and try to think of anything. But can't. All I can think of is Maxon.

'Why?" I groan

And as if on cue I hear a light knock on my door.

"Huh?" I say a little caught off guard.

"How are you?" I hear the bitter-sweet voice of Maxon's say.

"Fine, I guess" I answer

"Oh no' he says

"What?" I ask

"When a girl says fine that never means anything good" he says. I almost laugh.

"And how would you know that?" I ask.

"You can learn alot from the selection" he answers, sitting in a chair off to the side of my room.

'Im sure" I answer wisely

"I'm serious!' He says laughing.

"Mmhm" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on" he says "you really don't believe I-a prince- am lying"

"I guess not. Aren't you taught not to lie?" I ask

"Yes, for most things" he answers

"Hmmm." I say thinking to myself "what kind of things" but must've end up saying it out loud, cause he says

"Ya I know. Nothing important. Most of the time family matters" he says with a distant look in his eyes, as if he's hurt.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing" he says seeming to grow uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Ya, you'll remember soon enough." He says.

"Oh come on!" I say pouting "I hate this! I knew things but then I get amnesia and someone will say something and I'll be stuck wondering what I once knew!" I says laughing by the end.

'I guess" he starts "that would indeed stink"

"Ya think?" I ask

"Well you will, I don't want to tell you and see your reaction again, so you'll just have to wait." He says sternly.

"Was it bad?' I ask.

"Ya, I guess we could say it is." He says. He then rises and walks towards the door.

"I'll see you later" he says walking out fully and closing the door all the way.

As he leaves I can only think about our conversation. And how he said

'Ya, I guess we could say it is'

Where's the was? Is it still happening?

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake to the sun leaking through my window.<p>

'Agh' I moan and try to cover my eyes with my hands.

I lay back down and sit there for a while. I have a quick check-up with the doctor today then rehearsal for like 4 hours. I have a long day ahead of me.

I roll out of bed eventually and put on a pair of light wash jeans with a few holes up and down my legs. I then slip on my bra and cami, and put on a cute (and simple) shirt. It's light maroon and has very light and sparkly white, 3 quarter length sleeves. I also slip on black heeled boots and a white infinity scarf.

When I finish dressing I call my maids to help me get my hair and makeup done. A skill I still cannot do.

"Hi" I say

"Hello America, you seem grumpy today, is everything okay?" Mary asks

"Yea, thanks for asking I just got a long day ahead" I enhance the word long making them giggle.

"Well then lets get started" Anne says

I'm glad there my maids there so nice. I'm also glad they filled me in with my amnesia and everything.

"Of course" I say before they scurry off and begin there work on me.

When they finish instead of looking tired, confused, and sick, I look happy, energetic, and healthy.

"Oh Gosh! Thank you!" I say standing up and giving them a giant group hug.

"Your very welcome!" They all laugh as if on cue.

"You should get going though!" Anne says

"Ya! Your better early then late!" Lucy says confirming I should leave.

"If you insist" I say stepping away and taking a final look in the mirror. My fire red hair was again down and curled but it was more bouncy today.

"Have fun" Mary chirps

"I'll try." I groan grabbing my tiny bag with my music, notes, and medical papers, before walking out the door.

"Hey! America! Wait up!" I hear a voice call

"Huh?" I say spinning to see who I think is called John or Jake or something.

"America." He says reaching me.

"Uh hi." I say looking him up and down using everything I can to try and figure out his name.

'Come on! He told you millions of times! You need to know! He even told you after the amnesia!' I say to myself. I finally give up when he says

"Yea. Hi"

I laugh nervously

"And you are?" I finally say giving in needing to know.

"Josh. Don't worry about it" he says as if reading my mind, "I figured with the amnesia you'd have a hard time remembering things"

'Yea it's a little hard but, not too bad." I say. Hiding the fact I just hadn't payed attention.

"Ya, I can't wait till you get your memory back, love" he says

"Your not the only one" I say.

He lets out a laugh.

"Yes, I think you'll be much happier then. And by the way were are you headed?" He asks.

"The doctor" I mumble unhappily.

"Oh." He says "then where?"

"Rehearsal for like 4 hours" I say.

"Oh that damn ball. And Effie always having to have things perfect." He says.

Ah so that's who that crazy lady they call a women is, always making me practice.

"Ya. I can tell. Why do you care so much anyways?" I ask.

"Nothing much really, just wanted to spend time with you." He says.

"Oh" Is all I say, a little glad I just dodge that. Any spare time I'd want to spend with Maxon, so I can find out more about him.

"Yea. I guess I'll just have to wait until the ball" he says laughing lightly.

"Ya I guess so" I say, wondering were the hospital wing was.

"So what have you been doing lately?" He asks. "I haven't seen you around much"

"Oh I've just been reading. You know, I can read everything I may have read before and be surprised by there endings all over." I say completely lying knowing I've been with Maxon. I was going to tell the truth but something told me not to...

"Your majesty" I hear a sweetly familiar voice say.

"Maxon" josh says back.

I look up excitedly and see Maxon standing there.

"Hi!" I say a little to cheery.

"America" he says. Nodding his head towards me. "Where are you two headed?" He asks.

"I have a doctors appointment" I say.

I see Maxon pull at his ear. It was subtle, but I noticed it. You only would be able to, if you were really looking.

"Ya" josh says "I saw her on her way and decided to walk her."

"That was very nice of you" Maxon says. He tugs his ear again. Is he ok?

"Yea I guess it is" I say giving Maxon a strange look.

"Yes. Well we better get going. Don't want her to be late." Josh says pushing me along. As I'm being pushed away I see him pull at his ear once more and giving me a concerned look.

I look at him as I'm walking away and mouth 'what?'

Then as if he'd just been slapped with some new knowledge he mouths 'oh nevermind' then walks away shaking his head.

"Here we are" josh says.

"Oh yes." I say in return "thanks for walking me"

"It was my pleasure." He replies.

"Yea, well I guess I'll see you around." I say walking towards the door.

"Yes, good day" he says turning around and walking away. "Have fun!" He calls over his shoulder.

"I'll try" I call after him making him chuckle.

* * *

><p>I tug the door open and see a way to cheery doctor, waiting for me.<p>

"Ah America! Right on time!" She calls

"Mmhm" I say looking around.

"Well right this way, we want to take a quick scan of your head, so we can see what's going on." She says smiling like a maniac.

"Okay" I mumble following her farther into the hospital wing.

"Ah here we go' she says patting a bed, telling me to lay down. I step up onto the bed and lie down.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you to take that scarf off!" She says hopping up and grabbing it off my neck before I could even reply. "Oh! By the way I'm Doctor prim or bubbles, alot of people call me bubbles around here. I don't know why but they do so I don't object."

"Oh okay, cool." I say not very interested.

"Okay now I'm just going to put This here and that there" she says attaching machines t me so we can see my brain.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later there done and ready to tell me what's going on.<p>

"Okay" prim says walking in with some pictures.

"Finally" I say annoyed.

"Sorry we're not done yet. Still got some questions to ask to see how your amnesia is." She says back to happy.

"Ugh fine" I mumble.

"Okay I'll start out with Simple things. What is your name?" She asks.

"America.' I say looking up at the ceiling.

"Last name?' She asks

"Singer"

"What's the date."

'December 24th"

"Okay, who's The prince of Illea." She says. How could I not know this?

"Maxon" I say. Still looking at the ceiling.

"And the prince of England?" She says.

Oh uh who is it? Why can't I pay attention!

"Not sure" I answer honest

'Its Josh" she says

Oh josh...he's a prince too? Wow.

"Okay next question. What did you do when you left Illea?" She asks.

"Don't know" I say. "No one ever really told me"

"You wrote an album it releases after Christmas." She says.

"Ohhh so that's where all those songs I apparently wrote came from" I say.

"Yep. Good job" she says

"Oh no I didn't remember that I just put two and two together" I say. I then see her scribble something she just wrote out.

"Oh okay." She says writing something else. "Last question. Who were the elite in the selection?"

"Uh well I guess it was me and someone named Kriss, or so I was told." I says

"Yes that's two of them. Can you remember anyone else?"

"No" I say disappointed.

"Ok there was You, Kriss, Marlee. And there still is Natalie, Celeste, and Elise." She answers.

"Oh." I say. "It's still going on?"

"Yes. It's been at a halt lately though, because of the circumstances" she says finishing the last words she's been writing.

"Oh" I say.

After a moment of silence and her looking over her notes she says

"Well your amnesia is still here and very strong."

"Great" I mumble.

"Everything you know is from what people have told you, correct?" She says

"Yep"

"Well that's not very good, but on the bright side your remembering that." She says.

"And what about my concussion?" I ask.

"Oh it went from major to mild!" She says as if its a good thing a have a mild concussion.

"Joy"

"Mmhm. Your free to go whenever you like. See you next week" she says walking out and leaving me alone.

* * *

><p>I get up shortly after and walk to my next destination. Which just happens to be the grand ballroom.<p>

"Over there! And be careful! Oh gosh no that goes there! I said pink not red where are the pink roses?!" I hear Effie scream as I walk in.

"Oh dear America, You're late!" She nearly yells

"Sorry my appointment went over" I say walking towards the stage

"Oh no worries." She says trying to act calm. But she takes one look around and starts going off the deep end again. "Careful boys! Don't even think about dropping that!"

The boys must've said some thing sassy back cause she screams at them

"_BECAUSE_ THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"Effie!" I yell

"Yes dear?" She says trying to be calm but ends up spinning around looking like a crazy women.

"Calm down! It's okay everything's going to look great!" I call across the room to her.

"Thanks Hun, it better be when I'm done!" She calls back.

"I'm sure it will be!"

"Okay let's start warming up!" The guitarist says

"Yea good idea" I say.

She then starts playing a song called 'speak now' the band then also begins playing. This is one of our favorite songs to practice with cause its so fun. We've been doing it all week.

I then begin myself.

_"I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now_'"

Applause fills the room.

"Thank you, thank you" I say taking a bow with the rest of the band.

"Lets go again" the drummer says

And so we did, and for the next few hours we just sing songs ~any songs~ as they work around us to get the rest of the ballroom ready.

* * *

><p>I walk back to my room afterwards and find Maxon waiting there.<p>

"Oh hi" I say slightly startled.

"Hi" he says seeming bummed.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing, how's your memory?" He says

"Still pretty shitty" I say, but cover my mouth quickly and blush

"It's okay America, you used to swear whenever you got frustrated, don't worry about it." He says making my blush die down slightly.

"Oh ok, that's great"

"Yea."

"Hey was your ear, like is it ok?" I ask.

"Oh yea! Don't worry About my ear it was just a signal we used to use. " he says

"What? Pretending our ears have some weird infection?" I ask jokingly

"No! Nothing like that, more like ear-tugging" he says back laughing.

"Ah ear tugging I like it" I say.

"You Better!" He says mockingly in return.

"Yea. So how's the selection going?" I ask out of no where.

"Oh what do you mean?" I say.

"I don't know," i say. "I mean like who do you like best since one is going to be your wife?"

"Oh" he says "I don't really know. I don't like any that much."

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Too bad" I say looking somewhere-anywhere but his eyes.

"Yea, why do you care so suddenly?" He asks trying to make eye contact.

"Oh nothing my doctor was just talking about it, and I was just curious."

"What did she say?" He ask nervously

"That some girls named Elise, Celeste, and Natalie are left but it's been at a halt lately." I say back pretending to pick up some books.

"Oh well she's correct." He says.

"Yes, I figured that much"

"I don't really like any of them." He says "you know that right?"

"Now I do." I say laughing nervously.

"Yea, you were the one I liked. But then you left." He says "and I was stuck choosing some random girl I had no feelings for"

"Oh" I say blushing like a mad man

"Then I found you. But you were with someone else. I came to find you and try to convince you to come back, but it was too late."

I just was now openly staring at him now. He was saying I guess everything that has happened so vaguely. I felt bad? Was I re-hurting him? Who am I kidding?! Of course I am! He's said he liked _me_!

I think to myself

He continues

"Then you lost your memory, and here we are now" .

There's a long empty silence, don't know how or why we got into this conversation, but we are.

So I fill the silence saying

"In love with someone I don't even know."

* * *

><p><strong>An **

**Wow it's been a while! Sorry hi! How you've guys been? **

**Any who this is it! Big chapter next! Hope you enjoyed! OH PLEASE REVIEW-KINDNESS ONLY!-**

**Well bye ~**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. And also now to Suzanne Collins for some characters and quotes I use_**!


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20.

Did I just really confess this to Maxon?! No, I couldn't have. God America you cannot keep your moth shut can you? I think to myself

"I'm glad," he starts "to hear that, cause I love you too."

I almost melt then and there.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean remember nothing of what happened. So how can I go and say that?" I ask myself out loud.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that If you didn't remember. It's not fair to you" he says.

"I just wish I could remember so I can know why I don't want to be with you." I say helplessly

"You will soon I'm sure. And when you do" he chuckles "you'll decide you do want to be with me but won't want to go because it's not fair to Josh, who has treated you correctly. And me i was the one who blew it by not believing you."

"What?" I say laughing because I'm now very confused.

"Nothing, too confusing you won't get. Too many things you don't remember."

"Okay" I say

"Okay" he says back

I don't say anything else until he sighs

and stands up.

"I should probably go so you can get ready for the ball." He says walking to the door. "See you tonight."

And with that he's gone.

* * *

><p>Moments later I call my maids and we chat as we begin getting me ready.<p>

"There!" Mary squeals as she finishes the finishing touches in my hair and make-up.

"Can I see now?" I ask impatiently.

"Maybe" Lucy says

"Come on, show her" Anne says finally

"Ok..." Lucy says spinning me towards a mirror "ta da!"

"Oh my god!' I nearly yell. I don't know how but they somehow made me look even more stunning then usual.

My hair tumbles over my shoulders in soft, strong curls. They then pinned a diamond looking headband on top of my head, like a crown. My makeup for once isn't as light either. They've done a soft smokey shadow on my eyelids, with gold glitter around my eyes. making the blue color of them pop. I have a light trace of blush on my cheeks and a deep red on my lips.

"You honestly look stunning" Anne says.

"Well, I only have you to thank" I say sincerely.

"Why don't we get you dress" she says as Mary and Lucy run off to get my dress from my closet.

"Ok" I say walking over to where I'll need to be to get changed.

When they pull it out, I'm absolutely breath-taken.

The dress is two different shades of gold. The top is a sleeveless, sweetheart neckline that is gold and pure sparkles. That part drops into a frilly skirt made out of a satiny like material. The skirt is big,but not too big. The dress is absolutely gorgeous. P

"What do you think?" Mary asks when I finish getting it on.

"I-I love it" I manage out. Not to be vain, but I look astounding in this dress.

"I'm glad you do." Lucy giggles.

"You look amazing, America" I hear a different voice say.

I spin to see Theo, the one who saved me.

"Oh thank you" I say.

"Well, the ball has started and I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you down?" He asks.

"Of course." I say. I start to walk over to him when Anne clears her throat behind me.

"Yes?" I ask spinning around.

"Your shoes" she says smiling brightly.

"Oh yes! My shoes! How could I forget. Can't go without my shoes." I mumble as I walk over to them and retrieve my white heels.

I slip them on and thank them again, before running out the door with theo.

* * *

><p>"So" he says "remember anything else?"<p>

"If I did, would I be so helpless?" I ask.

"I guess not, but really not anything?" He says

"Nope, not unless someone has told me it" I say.

"Oh" he says "well lets hope you get it back soon."

"Yes" I say. There's a long silence before he speaks again.

"What do you think About Josh and Maxon?"

This question for some reason really catches me off guard. .

"Oh well I guess I like them. There both really sweet" I say.

"No, what do you really, deeply think about them" he asks

I look up at him. I look at his tight jawline and tanned skin, I look at the dusting of a beard on him as if he hasn't shaved in a few days.

I look at him and realize I must've adored him. As if he were my older brother here to protect me. I think I can trust him, with the words I've been dying to tell someone.

"Well" I start. "I really, really like Maxon"

"I can see" he says with a huge grin.

"Shut up" I say playfully hitting his shoulder. "I mean he's so kind,and sweet, and handsome, and smart and just enchanting."

"Mmhm" he says encouraging me to go on. So I do

"And he tells me things like, I don't think you'll think that once you remember."

"Well you never know." He says "and josh?"

"I don't really know about Josh I mean he's cute and sweet and all, but I don't feel much there."

"Ah I see" he says

"Hey why do you want to know so bad?" I ask.

"Just want to keep up with my friend" he says punching my shoulder

"Oh" I mumble

"And..." He says

"And?" I ask back.

"Your gonna have to make a choice soon. Your going to remember eventually and then you'll have to choose which you really, should I say love." He says. He's right. Soon I'll remember all those feelings I have for them all the feelings I'm missing. And I'm going to have to make a choice. I'm gonna have to choose who I want to be with.

"Any words of advice?" I ask as we approach the doors to the grand ballroom

"Love is a tricky thing, a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. So all I can say is follow you heart. That should lead you to where you want to be" he says and without another word walks through the doors towards the grand ballroom, taking me with him.

* * *

><p>As soon as we walk through the doors some people stare, others stop talking and begin to whisper and others simply ignore us.<p>

"What are they looking at?" I ask Theo. "oh my god is there something on my face?" I turn to him with question in my eyes.

"No, you look perfect that's why. Your blowing them all away" he says making me blush.

"Thanks, I mean you look good too" I almost laugh "any girl would want to dance with you"

"Oh is that so?" He says raising an eyebrow

"Yea, if you went and asked anyone of them Im sure they'd say yes" I say

"Then would you like to dance?" He says but before I can answer he pulls me onto the dance floor.

"You can get back to your lives now" Theo says as he begins to twirl me around the floor.

Nobody's performing yet, only the band playing music.

"So" theo says. "When are you performing?"

"Well, " I say "I'm not sure"

"What do you mean?" He gasps "Effie didn't tell you?" Now I can tell he's making a joke about Effie.

"No, I'm afraid not. That never came up in the conversation. " I say back.

"Well, trust me you'll now. I guess you'll just be surprised." He says "I should probably let you go find her then and get ready"

"Yea, I'll see you around." I say as we let go of each other, and I begin in my search of Effie.

* * *

><p>I look around a while but fall into a seat defeated after not finding her.<p>

I look around and see many people have came in but no Maxon or Josh.

"Hmm" I think to myself "where are they at?"

"Wine?" I'm asked suddenly. I jump, a little shocked from the voice. I look up and see a smiling waiter.

"Oh uh sure" I say. They hand me a glass filled with a deep red liquid, right from the middle of the tray i set it down automatically not appealed by the smell of it.

The waiter gives me a wicked smile before walking away into the kitchen.

I sit there a while longer. I'm a bit bored now. I look around and I see Maxon has come in.

I get up and begin my way over to him, only to stop. He's asked Celeste to dance. Celeste.

"Okay" I say turning around and beginning to walk back to my seat. When I make it back I take a long look at that wine glass. I choose not to drink it, or anything else because I get drunk pretty easily and I do not want to be drunk when I preform.

"America" I hear.

"Hmm?" I say spinning in my chair. "Oh hi Josh."

"Hello" he says "is this seat taken?" He asks

"Oh no, as you can see I'm not a people person" I say using my hands to show him no one is around me.

"Oh I don't exactly think that's true." He says laughing slightly. I watch as his strong jaw moves as he talks. His golden hair moving with him. His piercing green eyes and perfectly sculpted nose.

"I do" I mumble.

We sit in silence for a while. Then I say

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like you. Tell me about what you really are" I say

"Oh ok" he says laughing nervously. "Well for one thing I love my family" he starts

"I do too"

"Ya, I'd do anything for them. Their basically my life. I don't know what I'd do without them" he says

"I think I'd die for my family" I say knowing every word is true.

"I would too" he says and I know he means it too.

"So what else?" I ask

"I also like dogs" he says. I let out a laugh.

"Really?" I ask

"Yes" he says joining me in laughter. "I do"

"Why don't I ever see you with any then?" I ask.

"Well first off you might've and just don't remember and secondly because I do but he's not Aloud out of my room when there are guests" he says.

"Oh" I say "think I can ever see him?" I ask.

"Yea sure." He says "when would you like to meet him?"

"Now would be fine" I say very serious.

"Oh if you have nothing else to do" he says

"Does it look like I do?" I say making us both laugh.

"I suppose not, but we must go quick. I still have to make my rounds" he says standing up.

"Of course your highness" I say standing with him.

He grabs my arm and whispers in my ear

"You know I don't like being called that"

"I suppose the me that remember would" I say back with him obviously forgetting of my amnesia

"Oh yes" he whispers "then No need for that name calling bullshit"

I just laugh as he leads me to his room.

* * *

><p>When we get there he opens his door and walks in first. I Hear a little bark and when I walk in a see a little white fur ball coming at me.<p>

"Whoa!" I yell as the dog jumps up on me.

"Don't worry he's harmless" josh says

"Aww he's so cute" I say as I bend down and begin petting him. "What's his name?"

"Lenny" he says "I named him after my great uncle Lenard"

"How sweet" I say scooping Lenny into my arms. And rubbing his ears

"He loves people." He says

"I can tell."

I look around and see his room and just like any typical room, little personality showing.

We play with Lenny for a little while before deciding to go back down to the ball in case somebody needs one of us.

* * *

><p>When we get back down there finally I see Maxon is now dancing with Elise. Wonder if he's gotten to dance with Natalie yet.<p>

I see him looking around also and when his eyes lock with mine he seems to relax. He throws me a casual smile. I try to give him a sweet smile back but don't know how it comes out since my heart is soaring.

"I'm going to go make my rounds" josh says " I'll see you later?" He asks

"Of course" I say waking back to my table.

Moments later Maxon Is next to me.

"Oh" I say "weren't you busy dancing?" I ask

"Not anymore" he says sitting down right where Josh just had.

"Okay" I say looking out into the crowd of people who seem so happy

"You look absolutely breathtaking" he says. I feel the fire of a blush cross my cheeks.

'He probably said that to them too.' I can't help but think

"Thanks" I manage out.

"I only speak the truth" he says

"Oh really?" I ask questioningly

"Of course" he says

I give him a pointed look

"Okay well most the time"

"That's more like it" I say smiling knowing that's more true than what he said before.

"So" he says "what did you and josh go do?" He looks down

"He showed me his puppy" I say.

"How cute" he says surprisingly sincerely.

"What did you do with them" I ask

"Who?" He ask back

"The selected" I say.

"Oh we just danced" he says

"Cool" I say and then as if he realized something he says

"No, I have too. So it doesn't look bad or anything"

"Oh" I say not sure if I should believe this.

"See if you didn't have amnesia you would know I always save you till last, so I can dance with you the most without worrying about any of them." He says reaching over and touching my hand.

"Oh I didn't know that" I say. His thumb caresses my palm

"I know" he says "best for last"

I can't help but smile at this.

"Thanks I guess" I says blushing madly

"Yea, would you like to dance?" He asks.

"Oh most defiantly" I say jumping up with him.

We barely walk two feet before I see a frantic Effie run up to us.

"Oh dear where have you been? Your on next." She says

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just wondering about when I was going" I say

"Yes, yes sorry to ruin this dance on you two but the crowd is getting bored of the band. And our other singer got sick." She says frantically.

"Oh my" I mumble.

"So if you don't mind me stealing her away" Effie says looking at Maxon

"Oh no of course, I'll get her later then." He say and I can't help but notice the sound of disappointment thick in his voice.

"Thank you your highness" she says pulling me away.

I look back at Maxon and see him looking right at me I mouth 'I'm sorry' and he just laughs before giving me a thumbs up and mouthing 'its okay good luck'

* * *

><p>I'm pulled back behind the stage. Man this place is huge.<p>

"Okay" Effie starts "everything is set up, we'll go announce you then your on."

"Okay" i say beginning to grow nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be great. It's just a bunch if families." She says

Yea. Royal families.

"Are you ready?" She asks

"I

guess" I say back.

"Then lets go' she says walking onto the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen. Welcome to the 74th annual Christmas ball." She starts

Wow. There's been 74?

"We'd like to start you with our female singer tonight since our male singer is sick and will not be able to make it." She says "America singer"

Applause.

"She recently suffered major amnesia after a terrible accident with what seemed to be rebels. Can we give a quick round of applause to her rescuer, Mr. Theo James?" She says

Huge applause now for Theo. I even hear a few whistles.

" She's spent a long time re-memorizing her own lyrics, which she has written entirely by herself. So lets give a warm welcome to Miss America Singer" she blares through the microphone.

I hear applause and I see Effie appear at the top of the steps.

"Come on don't be shy." She says giving me her hand. "Imagine it as our crew again"

I take her hand as she helps me up the stares in my gown and heels.

"Thanks" I say as I walk towards the microphone. Suddenly my nervousness is gone.

"Hi" I start. I look out and see Maxon's smiling face.

"I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called 'enchanted' its a little more up beat. So be prepared to dance" I say making many people laugh slightly.

"I still can't believe I wrote this" i say as I point to the band motioning for them to begin playing.

They starts playing the beautiful music and soon enough Im singing.

"There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"

Suddenly I see visions of me laughing and kissing Maxon in a garden

_"Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"_

I see me and Maxon screaming and fighting

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I see me crying a lot, alone.

_"The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

I see me and remember the feelings of wondering where Maxon's heart lies.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I remember kriss and her lies and Theo and josh and me leaving

_"This is me praying that  
><em>

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I remember being with Josh.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

I remember everything.

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

I finish out and there is humongous applause.

"Well America that was beautiful." Effie says coming back on stage. I'm in shock going over everything in my head I suddenly remember again.

"Would you mind performing another?" She asks

"Yes" I barely squeak out. I need to get Maxon to know I know, I remember.

"Now you don't mind?" Effie says to the audience.

"Of course not" and " no lets go America!" Is what she gets in reply.

"Well then, lets leave it to America then" she says walking off stage.

I know what I'll sing, it'll tell Maxon right away. It was the song he only knows about, I wrote it for him. He's the only one that's heard it.

I walk over and grab an acoustic guitar.

'Well this is going to be hard' I think looking down at my gown. Oh well

I spin to the band

"This is something new just go with me." I say.

They look at each other worried. But then nod there heads

I sing

_"His eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles, it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_

_That watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying, does he know_

_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_He finds another way to be_

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures with my mind_

_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say_

_'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful_

_A beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

_Stay beautiful"_

The band kept up well and when I look at Maxon he's so confused.

I run off stage and meet him half way.

"What? What? America?!" He ask frantically

I pull him out the door and to privacy.

"I remember" I say when we're finally alone.

"Really?" He asks

"Yes everything" I say "that's why I sang that song to try and show you." I finish and I see he now understands.

"Oh my god America" he says wrapping me in a hug.

We stay that way for a moment before I pull away. I look into his deep brown eyes and finally realize how much I've missed him.

And before I know what I'm doing I reach up and kiss him.

He's shocked at first. I can tell by the way he tenses up. But he finally kisses back too.

And we stay like that for a while.

Just kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And HAPPY NEW YEAR! First chapter of 2015. Awesome. **

**Anyways I'm thinking of writing another story, but can't think of a title. Hmmm **

**So ya I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Luv ya all **

**Bye**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songsquotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. And also now to Suzanne Collins for some characters and quotes I use_**!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ch. 21_**

**_~warning can be some harsh language in this chapter~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Maxon's POV <strong>

She's kissing me. She has memory back and she's kissing me. It feels so right.

Suddenly I feel her pull away.

"Holy shit Maxon!" She whines

"What?" I ask

" what the hell did I just do?"

"Kiss me?" I ask as if it weren't obvious.

"No shit" she says not catching the joking tone I had.

"Language young lady!" I scold "Effie would be disappointed" I laugh slightly but stop when I see her face.

"Shut up" she groans

"Okay fine"

"What am I going to do?" She sighs

"Uh leave England and come back to Illea with me?" I Say a little too hopeful.

She doesn't say anything and my hope plummets gradually. It then goes down even more when she breaks the silence saying

"I can't do that"

"W-what?" I barely whimper out.

"I can't. As much as I won't too, I can't. It just it wouldn't be fair to everyone, to him" she says. I feel my face twist in disgust when she says she's not going to leave because of him.

"So your saying your staying here because of that douche of a prince, who stole you away from me?" I nearly scream.

"No! Maxon I'm staying because I left my life to you behind and now have loyalties her." She whispers.

"Fuck loyalties" I say shocked it came out of my mouth. I'm a prince did I really just say that? I need loyalties.

"Don't say that you know you need them as much as I do!" She yells

"What loyalties do you even have?" I ask viciously.

"I don't know with Josh? With England? What about my tour Maxon?" She says. I nearly forgot about the damn tour she has to go on.

"You can tour in Illea." I say

"I can't I have a schedule here, and all the shows are nearly sold out." She says

"I can come with make alliances with rulers were your tour is" I say trying to come up with reasons to have her be with me.

"You can't. I can't. Maxon..." She says not finishing her sentence.

"Please America. I love you" i say grabbing her hand, and looking into her eyes.

"Maxon the selection is still on. It would be stupid for me to come back after leaving and josh and all" she says nearly breaking into tears right in front of me.

"No it wouldn't, America when it comes to you it's not stupid." I say.

"Maxon I can't. I just I can't."

"So your choosing him?" I say hurt.

"No Maxon, I'm not choosing him or you... I'm choosing me" she sobs out.

I don't say anything as I stare into her eyes. I see the beautiful blue eyes full of hurt and almost love.

"Maxon just know I do love you. And I will always be there." She says dropping my hand and walking off down the hall.

I just lost everything I ever loved.

And in that moment my heart breaks into a million pieces as I storm down the hall looking for something-someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA'S POV <strong>

When I reach my room I break down completely. Tears stream down my face as I change out of my beautiful gown.

I throw it on my bed as I change into light wash skinny jeans and a little to big sweater.

I grab my suitcases and begin throwing everything I have Inside of them.

As Im close to finishing I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"Theo" I hear moments later.

After debating for a moment I decide to let him in. He looks around silently as I open the door.

"Leaving again?" He asks clearly amused, yet confused

"Yes" i say not sparing a glance as I begin packing my things again.

"Is your amnesia gone?" He asks.

"Yes" I answer again vaguely

"Ah I see. So why are you leaving then?" He ask walking over and helping me neatly fold my clothes.

"Because I can't be here anymore" I answer

"Why not?" He says folding my favorite sweater.

"Because I love Maxon, but have loyalties with Josh now. I can't hurt anybody so I'm leaving. I have my tour anyways." I say

"Well" he says pausing a moment before sitting down next to me. "I don't see why you would want to leave if you already know, and found the one you love."

"Because of Josh" I say,

"The only way this make sense is if your scared to hurt Josh." He says "I'm sure he'd understand"

"I guess, but still" I say

"But still what?"

"I don't know"

"You never really loved josh did you?" He asks suddenly breaking g me f my thoughts.

I think about everything we've been through and how there Never really were any sparks, as were with Maxon I felt safe and amazing.

"No" I mumble

"I knew it" he says

"What? How ? Liar, there's no way!" I yell

"Yes, yes there is." He starts "I can see it in your eyes, your attitude, it was all different then when you were with Maxon"

"So?" I ask

"You love Maxon and your leaving him."

"I can't help it I have other things to do" I say shuddering at how cold hearted I sound.

"You sound so cold hearted America, it doesn't suit you" he says as if reading my mind.

"I know" I say standing up. "Well I'm done packing I should really go catch my plane"

"Okay" he says standing up "oh and by the way do you mind if I tag along?" He asks

"No, I guess not." I say

"Good cause I was coming either way since I have a plane ticket myself" he says

"Oh by the way where is Maxon?" I ask curiously

"He left" he answers not looking at me.

"W-what?" I say

"Yep talked to his dad, then decided to leave."

"How do you know?" I ask

"I'm the boys best friend. He came and said goodbye." The says to me.

"What did he say to his dad?" I ask.

"Told him to end the selection because he didn't love any of them and couldn't imagine spending his life with them. He also say to his dad that he won't be back for a while, but not to worry. " he says every word breaking me again and again.

'Stupid your the one who left him in the first place.' I think to myself knowing its true.

"So he's gone?" I ask

"Yea, pretty much. Left about a half hour ago." He says.

"Wait what about Illea? They need him?" I say panicking.

"Don't worry about Illea. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly are gonna rule a little longer then they expected, no big deal" he says shrugging it off.

"Oh god" i say

"Here we are" he says as we reach the cab out front.

I step inside leaving everything I thought I knew behind...again.

And soon enough were off and heading towards the airport for my first destination of my concert.

* * *

><p><strong>JOSH'S POV<strong>

"Excuse me sir" i say to a butler

"Yes your majesty?" They ask politely.

"Have you seen Lady America" I ask.

"Ay yes, in fact I have" they say looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"She left about 10 minutes ago."

What? That's news. It hit me like a Bullet. But I'm surprised I'm not on the floor in tears.

"Infact Prince Maxon has also left" they continue.

What? Of course she'd leave with Maxon.

"But they didn't leave together" they finish.

They both left but not together? What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICAS POV<strong>

~a week later~

Today's my first show. Oh my god I'm so nervous.

"There you go, sweetie" the elderly women says, who was helping me get ready.

I look down at my outfit. It's beautiful. It reminds me of the work that Anne, Mary, and Lucy used to do.

It's a dress that falls right about my knees. The top is black and has cap sleeves. The back of the top has sparkles all over while the front is just plain besides the sparkles on the shoulders. The bottom flows out into a creamy white color, with fabric made out of soft fabric like the kind used on wedding gowns. (The big ball gown type) And finally a black belt is placed around my tiny waist.

"Wow" i say "it's amazing thanks."

I throw on a pair of black flats and take a quick glance in the mirror.

I have on light makeup besides the bright red lipstick and my hair is down my back in simple, pretty waves.

"Your on in a minute" a tech person says next to me.

"Okay" i say as they walk me to the place under the stage, where they hook up my microphone and sound pack.

"Thanks" I mumble. As I hear the crowd go nuts out there.

The person gives me a kind smile before counting down.

"5...4..."

Suddenly all my nerves hit me. I've practiced this performance so any times I know what I'm supposed to do by heart but I'm still scared. Well I mean who wouldn't be? Theres a Ton of people out there.

"3...2.."

Calm yourself down. I think. Theo will be back stage waiting for you when your done. Thank god I have a friend like him.

"...1..." They say "your on"

The platform starts lifting up as the words "please welcome America Singer" boom through the stadium. I know pretty impressive I sold out a stadium in my first performance.

When I am up fully onstage I'm amazed by all the people-the fans. Who came to see the girl who once was in Illeas selection, the girl who once held Josh's heart, and the one who could sing like no one else.

I give a wave and a huge smile as I say

"Hi everyone!"

Applause erupts everywhere

"Well this is my first concert so bare with me" I say jokingly

They all erupt in laughter and more applause.

"Well lets get this started then" I say as the band starts playing the opening to 'Enchanted'

* * *

><p>I'm nearly done with the concert when I see them. They look just like him.<p>

In the front row of the stadium is a person who looks just like Maxon. Same chocolate brown eyes and golden hair. The only thing different is his clothes. He's not all dressed up in a suit and tie, but rather jeans and a grey t-shirt, that yes shows off his toned body.

'America your seeing things' I think to myself.

I have to be, I must be.

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I feel bad. Well I hope you enjoyed this. Please no hate. And yes It's supposed to be more modern-timed but with like Illea and all. So ya hope you enjoyed I should be updating soon again. And I think I am going to start another story! Yay! **

**Bye**

**_DISCLAIMER:all rights go to Kiera Cass for writing and owning the selection trilogy and to Taylor Swift for the songs/quotes I use! Also to Veronica Roth I use a character of hers and some quotes. And also now to Suzanne Collins for some characters and quotes I use_**!


End file.
